Una nueva vida: Caminos enlazados
by Lady Altair Black
Summary: Hermione pierde a sus padres tras la guerra, al poco tiempo de iniciar su ultimo año en Hogwarts un suceso la lleva a la sala de menesteres pidiendo un lugar al que huir, la sala le otorga un libro y una manera de irse e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y todos. Las naciones elementales seran su nuevo destino acaso...¿Será esta su oportunidad de ser feliz?.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Kiishimoto.**

Summary: Hermione pierde a sus padres tras la guerra, al poco tiempo de iniciar su ultimo año en Hogwarts un suceso la lleva a la sala de menesteres pidiendo un lugar al que huir, la sala le otorga un libro y una manera de irse e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y todos. Las naciones elementales seran su nuevo destino acaso...¿Será esta su oportunidad de ser feliz?.

Pensamientos- _Hola_

Hechizos o Jutsus- **_Hola_**

Voz sobrenatural- **Hola**

Otro idioma- "Hola

Prólogo.

La calma tras la tormenta empezaba a hacerse presente en el Londres mágico que luego de la batalla de Hogwarts y la derrota definitiva de Voldemort, muchos decidieron retomar o al menos intentar volver a la normalidad reintegrándose a la nueva generación de alumnos y así terminar sus estudios como era el caso de Ginny y Hermione mientras que por otro lado Harry y Ron habían decidido iniciar su entrenamiento para auror pero aun así usarían los fines de semana en Hogsmeade para visitar a sus novias siempre que pudieran. Hermione anhelaba más que nada sentir algo de normalidad entre las paredes del lugar que todos consideraban un segundo hogar, sus padres a quienes les había borrado la memoria antes de ir en busca de los horrocruxes se habían mudado a Australia, la castaña con toda la emoción de recobrar a sus padres para terminar aquel ciclo de dolor se embarcó en su búsqueda, necesitando el cálido abrazo de su madre y el olor a colonia de su padre solo para encontrarse que aquellos que le habían dado la vida yacían muertos con signos de tortura y la expresión vacía que dejaba atrás la maldición asesina y así aquella tarde de junio Hermione Granger se quebró y lloró mirando los fríos e inertes cuerpos de sus padres, ya no habrían las galletas de chocolate de su madre que tanto le gustaban ni mas tardes frente a la chimenea con su padre escuchándole mientras este leía en voz alta para ambos. Dos horas más tarde un grupo de aurores apareció, entre ellos sus amigos quienes habían recibido el débil patronus de la castaña alertándoles de la situación y así fue como encontraron a la ojimiel que estaba con la mirada perdida y llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas junto a sus padres sin reaccionar ni notar la presencia del grupo, para cuando retomó consciencia de su entorno estaba en un sofá de la Madriguera frente a ella Harry la miraba, aquellas cálidas esmeraldas de su hermano provocaron una nueva oleada de lágrimas quien sin esperar la abrazó reconfortándola permitiéndole desahogar aunque fuera un poco el dolor que punzaba con fuerza en su pecho. De eso ya habían pasado 3 meses y ya hace una semana con el primero de septiembre iniciaba su último curso en el colegio de magia, en el banquete de bienvenida notaba la poca afluencia de la casa verde y plata pero los niños de primero habían aumentado, puesto que aquellos que no habían ingresado el año anterior se habían unido al grupo este año.

- _Es tan reconfortante pero a la vez triste caminar por estos pasillos de nuevo_ \- piensa mientras hace su ronda como prefecta y premio anual que era, pese al esfuerzo en conjunto de los profesores y demás personas para hacer que el castillo volviera a su gloria de antaño no pudieron borrar del todo las marcas negras de maldiciones oscuras perdidas durante la batalla final que habían quedado en las paredes como un firme recordatorio de lo ocurrido, entre las salas que lograron ser restauradas estaba la de los menesteres que había quedado deshecha tras el hechizo de fuego demoniaco realizado por Crabbe y esta era en definitiva la sala preferida de la castaña junto a su querida y añorada biblioteca.

- _Pensar que esta vez al regresar no habrá nadie esperándome en casa_ \- suspira tristemente mientras avanza hasta detenerse al borde de la torre de astronomía, las estrellas titilan suavemente en el cielo y el silencio es realmente relajante – _Ron no me ha enviado una respuesta a mi última carta y de eso ya una semana, es extraño…Si bien se que está en su entrenamiento aquello no ha impedido que Harry también le escriba a Ginny e incluso me envió una carta para saber cómo estoy pero Ron ni siquiera se ha molestado en eso, aunque supongo que debe seguir enfadado por el hecho de que me negué a la propuesta de formar parte del entrenamiento y elegir venir a Hogwarts_ \- algunos pasos se escuchan acercarse por la escalera, mira el cielo con tranquilidad y de pronto los pasos se detienen en la entrada.

-Granger- aquel tono de voz y forma de arrastrar las palabras solo podía pertenecer a alguien, se voltea y ahí justo frente a ella esta Draco Malfoy, uno de los pocos Slytherin que regreso al colegio tras la guerra.

-Malfoy- responde Hermione con una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo, desde el inicio del curso habían hecho una especie de tregua silenciosa en vista de que ahora compartían torre como premios anuales, la castaña camino hacia la salida haciendo que el rubio se apartara para dejarle paso y así ella dio inicio a su camino a su torre. Su nueva habitación en la torre de los premios anuales no difería mucho de la que tuvo en la torre Gryffindor con la diferencia de que esta no debía compartirla con nadie, procedió a cambiarse y apenas su cabeza toco la almohada se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Habían pasado tres días más de ajetreado ir y venir con las clases y ese día por fin era la primera salida a Hogsmeade, Ginny y ella habían recibido una carta de Harry donde les avisaba que las verían a ambas en Las tres escobas a las 3pm, tras almorzar con tranquilidad ambas se pusieron en marcha al pueblo charlando amenamente.

-Estoy muy emocionada de ver a Harry otra vez- la pelirroja se veía realmente feliz y ansiosa por llegar, no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que se habían visto por última vez pero ella sentía como si hubieran pasado meses.

-Estoy segura que Harry debe estar igual de ilusionado por verte- le dijo la castaña riendo mientras su amiga apresuraba el paso cuando vislumbró el lugar a lo lejos- _Sin embargo dudo que Ron este muy emocionado por verme a mí_ \- aquello llevaba dándole vueltas desde la noche anterior, si bien conocía las actitudes del pelirrojo no justificaba el hecho de no responderle ninguna de sus cartas, con un profundo suspiro alcanzo a la Weasley y ambas entraron, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada vieron al pelinegro sentado en una mesa del fondo y pronto estuvieron sentadas junto a él, Hermione miro disimuladamente a su alrededor en busca de su novio cosa de la que se percató el ojiverde quien le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la castaña.

-No vino, dijo que tenía algo más que hacer- las palabras del chico le cayeron como un balde de agua fría- Me dijo que te entregara esto- le paso un sobre por encima de la mesa y en tiempo record lo había abierto sacando la carta para que a los escasos 30 segundos luego de tenerla en sus manos una sospechosa humedad se empezaba a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos, aquello que decía la carta no podía ser cierto, bajo la mirada esquivando la de su hermano en todo menos en sangre y la de su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento recordé que debo terminar los deberes que el profesor Flitwick nos envió- susurro antes de tomar sus cosas y salir apresurada del lugar y luego empezar a correr por el sendero a Hogwarts dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas sin notar que aquel papel que revelaba lo que le había hecho daño había caído junto a la silla que ocupaba antes de poder guardarlo en su rápida carrera por dejar Las tres escobas. Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro sin entender que había sucedido.

-Hermione terminó los deberes de encantamientos anoche…-el moreno con la preocupación escrita en sus ojos se fijo en el trozo de pergamino, tomándolo con cuidado empezó a leerlo y su preocupación paso a ira en cuestión de instantes antes de silenciosamente dárselo a la chica a su lado que lo tomo apurada al notar la expresión del último Potter.

" _Querida Hermione_

 _Lamento no poder ir a reunirme con ustedes hoy pero es que ya no puedo más, se que estas pasando por malos momentos debido a la muerte de tus padres así como nosotros por la de Fred pero ya no puedo seguir soportando tus penas y las mías, y ahora con tu decisión de seguir en Hogwarts es más difícil todo por eso quiero que sigas con tu vida tal como se qué harías yo por otro lado intentare buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarme a superar todo sin que tenga que soportar su tristeza también. Espero logres entender mis motivos y que podamos seguir siendo amigos como antes. Sin más que decir me despido._

 _-Ron"_

La cara de la ojicafé estaba roja de furia igualando el color de su cabello, arrugó el pergamino entre sus manos y luego su mirada pasó a una llena de tristeza y preocupación, aquello era un duro golpe para su amiga y no podía soportar que fuera así para ella.

-Ronald es un completo imbécil como le puede hacer esto a Mione- buscó refugio en los brazos de su novio sintiendo como este la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Esto es el colmo de lo que pudo hacer, Ginny aunque sea tu hermano y mi mejor amigo te juro que lo voy a golpear hasta el cansancio en cuanto lo vea- afirmó el chico sin soltar a Ginny tratando de calma su angustia y su furia.

-Debemos ir por Hermione, ella no debe estar bien- ella se separo del chico para levantarse pero él la sostuvo impidiéndoselo.

-Sera mejor que la dejemos para que se calme, conozco a Mione y sé que ella no querrá que la veamos así, hablare con Mcgonagall para poder desayunar mañana allá y así hablaremos con ella- Ginny solo pudo suspirar y volver a la posición de antes.

Por otro lado Hermione había ya llegado al castillo y corría tan rápido como podía sin ver realmente hacia donde la guiaban sus pies, cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que estaba en el pasillo del séptimo piso, camino unos pocos pasos más y cerro sus ojos que aun estaban anegados de lagrimas, con todas sus fuerzas deseo que la sala le diera una forma de huir de todos y de todo, del dolor por sus padres y ahora la decepción y tristeza que sentía por el hecho de que aquel con quien pensó formar un futuro la dejara así sin más, apenas se materializó la puerta frente a ella entro dándose cuenta que la sala estaba vacía y era de un color blanco impoluto, sin ventanas o decoración alguna, y justo en el centro había una única mesa junto a una visiblemente cómoda butaca, se acercó secando de las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa para notar que sobre la mesa reposaba un solitario libro y junto a este dos objetos más, el primero era una especie de cuchillo cuyo filo tenia forma de hoja y un mango con un anillo en el pomo junto a este había una piedra de unos 5 centímetros de diámetro de color celeste con vetas negras y violetas, la forma irregular le recordaba muy vagamente a la descripción que le había dado su mejor amigo sobre la piedra filosofal, ignorando ahora ambos objetos se centró en el libro cuyo título la dejó asombrada e intrigada a partes iguales.

-Las Naciones Elementales: El origen del Chakra- leyó en voz alta, se preguntaba porque la sala le había dado aquello pero queriendo averiguarlo se sentó en la butaca acomodándose y tomando el libro decidió aventurarse entre aquellas páginas para evadir su realidad sin saber que aquello la llevaría a tomar una decisión que quizás cambiara realmente su propia existencia.

* * *

 **Buenas! Este es el prologo de mi primera historia espero que les guste!**

 **Me despido**

 **Saludos Altair Black 3**


	2. Capitulo I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

Summary: Hermione pierde a sus padres tras la guerra, al poco tiempo de iniciar su ultimo año en Hogwarts un suceso la lleva a la sala de menesteres pidiendo un lugar al que huir, la sala le otorga un libro y una manera de irse e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y todos. Las naciones elementales serán su nuevo destino acaso... ¿Será esta su oportunidad de ser feliz?

Pensamientos- _Hola_

Hechizos o Jutsus- _**Hola**_

Voz sobrenatural- **Hola**

Otro idioma- "Hola"

Capitulo I

Habían pasado minutos o tal vez horas desde que Hermione había empezado a leer aquel extraño libro que hablaba de algo que a su ver parecía increíble.

" **El chakra la cual es la energía vital del cuerpo, mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es similar al sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 puntos de chakra o Tenketsu en el cuerpo para así poder a través de sellos manuales realizar un jutsu** _"._

 _-Bien es entendible, de cierta manera es similar a la magia solo que con un sistema circulatorio y con sellos manuales en lugar de movimientos de varita…_ \- pensó comparando ambas energías.

" **Después de que Kaguya comiera una fruto del dios árbol el cual contenía esta energía ella adquirió el chakra y así detuvo la guerra. Tuvo dos hijos que nacieron con chakra siendo uno de estos Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos. Enfurecida por el hecho de que su chakra fue repartido, Kaguya se reencarnó, junto con el Shinju, en una Bestia de Diez Colas con el objetivo de recuperar su chakra, causando estragos en el mundo en su camino. Hagoromo, junto con su hermano, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, se enfrentaron al Diez Colas logrando detenerlo y sellarlo dentro de Hagoromo, convirtiéndose en el primer Jinchūriki de la historia. Hagoromo repartió el chakra para unir los caminos espirituales de la gente y detener los conflictos futuros creando el Ninshū o camino ninja pero se dio cuenta que las personas lo usaban para sí mismos, los que buscaban más poder al final crearon el llamado ninjutsu** _"_.

- _Esto sí parece un poco mas descabellado, supongo que el sabio viene a ser para ellos lo que para nosotros es Merlin…_ \- suspiró leyendo el libro que pese a ser extraño su contenido no dejaba de ser interesante.

" **Los jutsus, generalmente, son separados en tres grupos: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, y Taijutsu. Ninjutsu implica llevar a cabo una habilidad sobrenatural o anormal, el más común es la Transformación de la Naturaleza. Estos son creados cuando el usuario transforma su chakra en un "elemento" de la naturaleza. Los tipos de chakra son Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Tierra y Agua, aunque existen subtipos como son el elemento madera o el elemento hielo que son creados con una combinación de dos elementos básicos.** **Taijutsu, literalmente técnicas físicas, las cuales pueden o no requerir chakra. Genjutsu crea ilusiones, cosas que hace que el enemigo crea que son reales cuando son falsas en realidad. Este es el menos usado de los tres grupos, posiblemente debido a la dificultad requerida para realizar estas difíciles y peligrosas técnicas.** _"_.

- _Bueno quizás esto es como las distintas ramas de la magia y el taijutsu seria como artes marciales…_ \- aquello cada vez sonaba más lógico, quitando el hecho de que según sabia no existían los ninjas, leyó un poco más acerca del control y la manipulación del chakra además de las armas y herramientas ninjas antes de pasar a los usuarios de dicha energia.

" **Los ninjas o también llamados shinobis son una fuerza militar. La mayoría proviene de una Aldea Oculta, algunos de clanes ninja especiales de dichas aldeas y llevarán a cabo misiones por un costo (ryos). Estas misiones pueden incluir: hacer trabajo manual, actuar como escoltas, recolectar información secreta, recuperar objetos robados, llevar a cabo asesinatos, etc. En tiempos de guerra, los shinobi se unirán para defender a sus aldeas y países. La cualidad más notable de un shinobi es su habilidad para generar y controlar chakra para crear un Jutsu.** _"_

Esto último había llamado su atención, su mente analizaba como serian los países o los lugares que aquel libro mencionaba y si bien estos "ninjas" sonaban mas como asesinos o mercenarios a sueldo que una fuerza militar común no dejaban de intrigarle. Siguió pasando páginas y leyendo por un rato más hasta que casi al final encontró algo que le hizo quedarse por un instante en shock, ahí como si llegaran las respuestas a sus preguntas había una explicación detallada de magia antigua donde juntando una serie de runas con un catalizador y un hechizo antiguo se podía viajar a aquella dimensión donde residían los ninjas y las naciones elementales. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y luego fijó sus ojos en los otros dos objetos que yacían olvidados en esta, eso era lo que la sala le ofrecía para cumplir el deseo que había pedido antes de entrar: Empezar una nueva vida donde nadie la conocía, lejos de todo y todos. No sabía que pensar de aquello pero no quería darle más vueltas por ahora, se sentía cansada.

- _ **Tempus**_ \- murmuró moviendo con delicadeza su varita y los números rojos propios del hechizo le indicaron que pasaban de las 4 am, se levantó y salió caminando hacia su sala común siempre atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera percibir, dio la contraseña al cuadro de la entrada de la sala de premios anuales y al entrar fue directo a su habitación, con parsimonia usó su varita nuevamente para cambiar su ropa por su habitual pijama y asi luego caer dormida sin mucho problema.

Pasaba ya de medio día cuando la castaña despertó, su noche o más bien mañana de descanso había pasado entre sueños de personas capaces de usar los elementos en combates, había soñado con aquellos ninjas y sus cruentas batallas y todo aquello que el libro había explicado. Sentía su mente aun algo embotada por el sueño pero a pesar de eso seguía pensando en aquel lugar que le horrorizaba y fascinaba a partes iguales donde la belleza de lo natural se mezclaba con la guerra. Sin mucho ánimo se levantó y camino al baño a darse una ducha, luego de asearse y vestirse se fue directa al gran comedor, se sentía sin ganas de ver o hablar con alguien pero sabía que sus amigos estarían preocupados si no se aparecía siquiera a comer una vez y prefería evitar aquello. Al entrar al comedor fue a su mesa buscando con la mirada a Ginny encontrándola rápidamente y por extraño que le pareciera Harry también estaba ahí pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando otra cabellera pelirroja entro en su campo de visión, ahí sentando frente a ambos estaba el hombre con el que ella creyó formaría un futuro y una familia, aquel que había roto sus esperanzas de la manera más fría sin tener el valor de decírselo a la cara pero ahí estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sus miradas se cruzaron justo en ese momento y todo pareció quedarse en un mortal silencio, el chico hizo el ademan de levantarse pero ella fue más rápida y dando la vuelta salió corriendo, estaba siendo una cobarde y lo sabía era consciente de que debía enfrentarlo pero no estaba lista aun, las lagrimas empezaron a fluir como dos pequeños ríos cristalinos mientras el dolor de los recuerdos de todo la azotaban produciendo la ya conocido por ella punzada en el pecho, todo desde el inicio de la guerra se reproducía en su mente mientras corría, cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que nuevamente había llegado a la sala de los menesteres y entonces lo decidió, antes de entrar fue de retorno a su torre y subiendo a su habitación tomo su bolso de cuentas, aquel inseparable accesorio que los había salvado de tantas durante su viaje en búsqueda de los fragmentos de alma de Riddle miro alrededor y con decisión guardo todo lo que creyó necesario, sabía que dentro tenía un surtido de pociones e ingredientes en grandes cantidades pues no sabía cuándo sería necesario y era mejor ser precavida, habiendo tomado todo sigilosamente camino a la sala del séptimo piso, anteriormente había copiado con permiso de Harry los libros contenidos en Grimmauld Place y aquello había supuesto un alivio y escape a su depresión también durante sus años en el colegio había copiado muchos de los que llenaban la biblioteca de Hogwarts pues siempre pensó que serian necesarios y teniendo en cuenta su misión creía que era lo mejor. Al estar frente a la pared vacía se concentró en pedir algo que le permitiera huir de todo y todos, la puerta comenzó a formarse dándole su pedido, dentro la sala estaba tal como el día anterior así que se acerco a la mesa tomando el libro y buscando en el los pasos para el ritual y alejándose de la mesa se hizo un corte en el dedo lo suficientemente grande para que sangrara y le permitiera dibujar el primer círculo de runas, para el segundo tomó su varita y empezó a trazar con magia cada runa con decisión finalmente guardo el libro en su bolso y se acerco a la mesa tomando los objetos restantes, el Kunai lo colocó en el centro de los círculos luego se posicionó en el lugar correspondiente con la piedra en una mano y la varita en la otra recitando el hechizo que previo a guardar el libro había leído y memorizado.

\- Tu quis es dux meus, et me ad portam aperire hoc consilium accepit et ambulavi in via*- a cada palabra murmurada ambos círculos comenzaron a brillar cada vez mas hasta que a ella le fue imposible mantener abiertos sus ojos, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba doler pero sabía que aquello era normal según lo descrito en el libro pues tenía que adaptarse al nuevo lugar, con la última palabra recitada una onda de magia se liberó expandiéndose por todo el castillo mientras que en la sala ya no quedaba más que una mesa y una cómoda butaca. En la oficina de la directora uno de los cuadros sonrió imperceptiblemente, sabía a que se debía aquella estela de magia que había recorrido el lugar.

- _Suerte en tu viaje pequeña, se feliz allá donde has decidido vivir y a donde tu alma sin saberlo te ha guiado, suerte pequeña Hermione_ \- cerró sus ojos azules volviendo a dormitar, el colegio se volvería un caos con su desaparición pero ya nada se podía hacer después de todo era su destino.

En otro lugar, un bosque estaba silencioso como esperando algo, el cielo permanecía algo nublado y la luna se ocultaba tras las nubes siendo acompañada por unas inusualmente brillantes estrellas, de pronto apareció una luz blanca con ligeros tintes rojizos y azulados en medio de los arboles era tan brillante que por un instante pareció que la noche se volvía día llamando por completo la atención de los guardias de una aldea cercana, tan rápido como apareció aquella luz se fue dejando todo en penumbras nuevamente, un par de hombres se acercaron sigilosamente a la fuente del extraño fenómeno luminoso y para su sorpresa encontraron algo que no esperaban, ahí en medio de los arboles había un bulto siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna que escapaba, se veía claramente la figura de una niña de no más de 5 años de cabellera espesa, un quejido les alerto de que posiblemente estuviera herida así que se acercaron con precaución temiendo alguna emboscada. Una de los guardias tomo el pequeño cuerpo en brazos recibiendo un quejido en respuesta por su acción, los ojos de la niña se abrieron y el guardia se asombro cuando vio como brillaban con poder pero pronto se cerraron nuevamente pues su dueña había caído en la inconsciencia.

-Debemos llevarla a la aldea e informar al Hokage- pronto tomaron el camino de regreso saltando sobre las ramas de los arboles llegando rápidamente a la aldea, dejaron a la niña en el hospital y fueron a la torre a informar a su líder sobre aquel inusual descubrimiento.

Por otro lado Hermione había sentido como si su cuerpo se hubiera deshecho y vuelto a armar un par de veces antes de que todo se detuviera, sentía la superficie fría de la tierra bajo su cara que aliviaba mínimamente el dolor pero no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente para moverse, soltó un quejido cuando en un pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo todo el dolor se intensificó por un instante, guardo silencio cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella y tuvo miedo de que fuera alguien con malas intenciones, cuando fue alzada dejó salir otro quejido y abrió los ojos fijándose en quien la sostenía pero solo pudo vislumbrar una máscara blanca con líneas rojas que cubría por completo su rostro antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio que estaba parada en medio de una gran oscuridad, se sentía vulnerable y temerosa hasta que un punto de luz se formó frente a ella, estirando su mano hacia él logró tocarlo y de pronto este se expandió iluminando todo su alrededor dejando ver una especie de jardín con árboles, flores y un hermoso lago que le recordaba al lago negro, pero su respiración se corto cuando al voltear vislumbró la réplica exacta de Hogwarts.

-¿ _Habré regresado?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente, sabía que no estaba en Hogwarts pero si era así entonces ¿porque el castillo estaba frente a ella?

-Estamos en tu mente- una voz respondió tras ella obligándola a voltearse velozmente encontrándose una imagen extraña, justo ahí estaba un anciano alto de piel gris vestido totalmente de blanco, sus ojos eran violetas con anillos concéntricos y en su frente había otro ojo pero este era rojo, de su frente también sobresalían dos bultos formando dos pequeños cuernos, en su mano llevaba un bastón largo y anillado en la parte superior.

-¿Quién es usted? y ¿Cómo es que estamos en mi mente?- preguntó Hermione con algo de desconfianza.

-Me llamo Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki y soy la razón del porque estás aquí, respecto a su otra pregunta estamos aquí porque estas inconsciente y la única forma que tengo para comunicarme contigo es a través de tus sueños- respondió el anciano con calma mirando a la joven frente a él, aquella en quien iba a contener su confianza para evitar el desastre futuro que se avecinaba.

-El sabio de los seis caminos- susurró ella sorprendida pues no se imaginaba que se encontraría con aquel considerado el dios de los shinobis.

-Así es, ahora que al fin has llegado a este mundo es hora de explicarte la misión que aceptaste al venir- el sabio tomó asiento bajo un árbol y con su mano le indico que se sentara junto a él cosa que obedeció sin mucha resistencia aun impactada por quien era la persona frente a ella- Tu misión consiste en corregir el futuro de este mundo, las ultimas transmigraciones de mis hijos Indra y Ashura nacerán pronto y con ello empezaran una serie de eventos que volverán sus vidas tan duras que posiblemente pierdan nuevamente el camino retomando la lucha que desde hace siglos llevan pero esta vez es necesario que estén unidos pues mi madre revivirá y es necesario que ellos se enfrente a ella y no entre ellos mismos, tu deberás evitar esa lucha- explicó mirándola mientras Hermione le miraba fijamente analizando sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabré quienes son los transmigrantes o donde estarán?- pregunto mientras las palabras danzaban en su mente y analizaba los posibles escenarios.

-La piedra que usaste para venir a este mundo era más que un catalizador, era una piedra formada de mi chakra y parte de mi alma y está ahora forma parte de ti pues necesitabas tener una red de chakra para fungir como ninja y así facilitar tu trabajo de encontrarlos, se que ambos nacerán en la aldea donde ahora yace tu cuerpo inconsciente y en el futuro sabrás que son ellos cuando sea el momento oportuno y tu chakra te lleve a ambos. Además es necesario que protejas a los bijus pues es debido a poder de estos que mi madre revivirá y junto a ella el juubi- la seriedad con la que hablaba preocupaba a Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando este hablo de que la piedra era parte de su alma ya había tenido suficientes encuentros con almas fragmentadas, también había leído muy poco acerca de las bestias con cola en el libro pero bastaba para saber el poder que todos estas tenían, incluso la más débil de ellas la vencería antes de siquiera haber iniciado la pelea.

-Las bestias con cola son demasiado poderosas, yo no podría protegerlas no soy tan fuerte y ni siquiera creo que ellas lo necesiten- expuso mirando la hierba, no creía poder con esa misión.

-Debes proteger a los jinchūrikis, desde que los primeros jinchūrikis después de mi fueron creados estos han sido repudiados y lastimados por aquellos que debían cuidarles, tu podrás sentirlos instintivamente al estar cercano a uno pues ya que fui quien los separó mi chakra esta ligado a ellos en cierta manera, podrás hacerlo después de todo tu eres la mejor bruja de tu generación Hermione, pongo en tus manos la vida de los transmigrantes de mis hijos y de los bijus a quienes también considero mis hijos y parte de mi- puso una mano en la cabeza de ella y acarició delicadamente sus cabellos provocando que la castaña levantara la mirada encontrándose con una cálida y suave proveniente del Ōtsutsuki que por un instante le recordó a la de su padre y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

-¿Por qué buscar alguien ajeno a este mundo para protegerlos? ¿Qué pasaba si quien encontraba el libro y los instrumentos venia y causaba mas desastres?- pregunto ella tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los recuerdos de su familia.

-Porque solo una persona de gran poder y de buen corazón podría encontrar aquellos objetos, una persona destinada a ello cuya alma estaba en sintonía con el mundo Shinobi aunque sin vivir en este, antes de morir tuve una visión y esta me llevo a ver tu mundo y tu vida y fue entonces que lo supe tu debías venir y vivir la vida que realmente debías tener pues tu si saberlo perteneces aquí y tu alma clamaba eso, por ello el ritual funciono pues de no ser la elegida la piedra no se habría fusionado y no habrías podido cruzar la barrera que separa ambos mundos- explico sin apartar la mirada cálida que le daba- Ahora tu eres parte de mi así como yo de ti, eres parte de la familia Ōtsutsuki y tu deber es protegerlos, serás una gran kunoichi Hermione si bien no desarrollaras las habilidades de la familia tu chakra estará muy por encima de los demás aunado a tu magia así que debes entrenar ambos- los ojos de Hermione estaban húmedos y un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, la calidez y el tono orgulloso que le dedicaba el hombre le hizo sentir por primera vez después de tantos meses en familia.

-Haré todo lo posible para cumplir la misión y proteger a nuestra familia- acepto con determinación en su mirada a pesar de la humedad presente en sus ojos.

-Otra cosa que debes saber, tu cuerpo se ha reducido de tamaño hasta los 4 años ya que debía adaptarse a la red de chakra y siendo más pequeña podría asimilarlo con mayor facilidad, debes tener cuidado cuando reveles tu magia es probable que lo consideren un kekkei genkai pero de momento no la uses a menos que sea totalmente necesario o que no te vean y lo mejor será que cambies tu nombre para no levantar sospechas- indicó el anciano a lo que ella asintió, tenía pensado ocultar su magia lo más posible y cuando estuviera sola practicar su magia no verbal y la magia sin varita ya que podía ser peligroso si perdía la suya- Estoy orgulloso de quien eres Hermione y me alegra que seas tú la elegida para esta misión serás la luz que guie a muchos, es hora de que despiertes y ten cuidado nos volveremos a ver pronto pequeña Shirube Hikari*- le regaló una sonrisa que fue totalmente correspondida por la joven antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, sintió una suavidad a su espalda y supo que estaba acostada sobre una cama así que con dificultad se obligó a abrir sus ojos entrecerrándolos brevemente por la cantidad de luz que había, el lugar era totalmente blanco y olía a medicina por lo que supo que estaba en un hospital o alguna clase de enfermería, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le indico que alguien entraba girando su cara hacia esta se encontró con una mujer que a todas luces era una enfermera quien al verla despierta se acerco a revisarla y tras unas preguntas de rutina se retiro rápidamente. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la puerta nuevamente se volvió a abrir pero esta vez dejando pasar a un hombre alto y rubio cuyos ojos azules le recordaron al cielo despejado en pleno verano.

-Hola pequeña me llamo Minato Namikaze y soy el Hokage de esta aldea ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable, notando al instante aquel brillo de poder que se ocultaba tras los cálidos ojos ambarinos que había sido notificado por la pareja de anbus que la trajeron la noche anterior.

-Me llamo Hikari, Shirube Hikari- respondió usando el nombre con el que le había llamado Hagoromo al despedirse y después de todo el dijo que ella sería una luz que guiará a muchos y aunque no estaba totalmente segura de eso le venía bien de momento.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el primer capítulo! Lamento cualquier error ortográfico que pudiese haber cometido, acepto cualquier crítica (constructiva) o sugerencia w**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Tu quis es dux meus, et me ad portam aperire hoc consilium accepit et ambulavi in via:

Tú que eres mi guia, abre la barrera y permiteme cumplir la misión que con esta decisión he aceptado

Shirube Hikari: Luz Guia

 **Todo esto fue hecho con el traductor asi que no estoy 100% segura de que este correcto aun asi espero que todo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Se despide Altair Black 3**


	3. Capitulo II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

Pensamientos- _Hola_  
Hechizos o Jutsus- _**Hola**_  
Voz sobrenatural- **Hola**  
Otro idioma- "Hola"

Capítulo II

-Bienvenida a Konoha Hikari-chan, me dirías ¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó tomando asiento en una silla junto a la cama manteniendo siempre su amable sonrisa aunque esta vaciló levemente ante la humedad en los ojos de la pequeña castaña frente a él.

-Mis padres murieron- susurró ella con un pequeño tartamudeo y un nudo en la garganta, al menos no debía fingir acerca de eso.

-Lamento eso, ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió?- esta vez su voz fue más suave mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella.

-Yo no estaba en casa y cuando regrese a ella mis padres ya estaban muertos- respondió dejando caer un par de lágrimas, no mentía totalmente después de todo ella no estaba en esa casa cuando todo sucedió y al ir a ella ya sus padres no estaban vivos.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste al bosque?- acarició su mano tratando de calmarla pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho ante esa pérdida.

-Estaba asustada y quería ir lejos de ahí, entonces hubo una luz muy fuerte y mi cuerpo dolió mucho, solo recuerdo que vi a alguien con una máscara roja y blanca antes de desmayarme y despertar aquí- le explicó aun con tristeza aunque tratando de que su historia se apegara lo más posible a su realidad sin decir todo, pues tenía el presentimiento de que aquel hombre sabría si ella mentía de alguna manera. A Minato le sorprendía la fluidez con la que Hermione hablaba a pesar de su corta edad, explicaba todo bien y era calmada quitando su tristeza la cual era totalmente normal en esta situación.

-Esa persona que viste era un anbu de Konoha, él y su compañero te trajeron luego de encontrarte en el bosque, como no sabemos dónde vivías antes tendrás que quedarte en la aldea así que iras a un lugar donde te cuidaran, ¿De acuerdo?- ella asintió despacio sabía que la llevarían posiblemente a un orfanato pero no le preocupaba, de esa manera tendría algo más de libertad y tiempo para entrenar su magia y empezar su entrenamiento ninja- Luego vendrá una persona a recogerte para llevarte al lugar que te dije, nos vemos Hikari-chan descansa y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo- le dio una suave caricia en su cabello sonriéndole de forma cálida y brillante tan característica de él antes de retirarse de aquella habitación, le daba un poco de tristeza la situación de aquella pequeña pero no podía hacer más que eso por ahora debía preocuparse de aquella luz blanca que tanto ella como sus anbus mencionaron.

- _He tenido suerte de que de momento me creyó todo, según Hagoromo los transmigrantes aun no han nacido así que tendré tiempo de prepararme sobre todo en las artes ninjas y la magia sin varita_ \- eso ultimo la alarmó pues no había visto ni su varita ni su bolsa al despertar, busco con su mirada algo desesperada hasta que encontró ambos objetos en una mesa frente a su camilla, asumía que al desmayarse y por un reflejo adquirido durante la guerra se había aferrado a su varita aun inconsciente por lo que la dejaron junto a su bolso, mientras se levantaba para ir por su cosas noto algo delicado rodeando su cuello, por lo que al bajar la mirada vio que en su cuello colgaba una fina cadena de plata con una piedra, esta era una versión de la que contenía el chakra y alma de Hagoromo pero ovalada y totalmente lisa e contenía el chakra y el alma de Hagoromo solo que mucho más pequeña y a diferencia de la otra esta era ovalada y lisa, encogiéndose de hombros se acerco a la mesa y buscó algo de ropa en su bolso, al tenerla ya en mano hizo una mueca dándose cuenta de que esta era demasiado grande para su cuerpo actual así que usando su varita la redujo hasta que estuviera del tamaño adecuado para luego empezar a colocársela y guardar la otra.

Tras vestirse colocó su porta varita en su brazo cubriéndolo con la manga de su blusa, desde el final de la guerra procuraba no usar blusas con manga cortas pues odiaba ver aquella cicatriz que Bellatrix había dejado en ella aunque no se avergonzaba esta traía recuerdos desagradables, notó que si bien su cuerpo había retornado a ser el de una niña muchas de las cicatrices no habían desaparecido aunque estas eran en su casi totalidad hechas con magia durante la guerra por lo que suponía que esa era la razón, se coloco su bolso y guardo su varita en la funda del brazo antes de subirse a la cama y esperar.

Dos horas después ya había desayunado y esperaba que vinieran a buscarla, había ocupado todo ese tiempo creando en su mente un plan de ejercicios que creía necesarios para iniciar su entrenamiento, sabía que necesitaría mejorar su resistencia y fuerza si quería ser una ninja, aquello no había sido necesario durante su vida pero ahora tendría que ser una prioridad. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre con una mascara roja y blanca entró instantáneamente la reconoció como la misma que vio antes de desmayarse, la presencia de esa persona le daba a Hermione cierta curiosidad pero a la par de una sensación de incomodidad.

-Vengo por ordenes del Hokage para escoltarte a donde residirás ahora- esas fueran las únicas palabras que recibió la castaña de su acompañante en todo el camino al orfanato de Konoha. En la entrada de este ya los esperaba una mujer que parecía estar en sus treinta, su cabello era rubio pero de un tono que se veía sucio y sus ojos verdes miraban a la mas joven con una tranquilidad que la inquietaba además de algo de lastima, iba vestida con un kimono rosa chillón.

-Hola mi nombre es Natsuki la directora de este lugar, tu debes ser Hikari-chan- el tono que usaba la mujer le hacia rememorar los días cuando tuvo a Umbridge como profesora y un escalofrío recorrió su columna, si aquella mujer era mínimamente parecida al sapo rosa como le llamaban sus compañeros entonces su vida en ese lugar seria mas larga y difícil de lo que pensaba esperaba que solo fuera una horrible coincidencia nada mas.

-Mucho gusto Natsuki-san- la castaña hacia una nota mental para recordar usar mas seguido los honoríficos, aquello le presentaba alguna dificultad dado que aun no se acostumbraba a ello, cuando se dio la vuelta para agradecerle al anbu que la escoltaba se sorprendió al ver que este ya había desaparecido con un suspiro se acercó a la rubia para entrar al recinto.

El orfanato era una casa de tres plantas con un patio trasero donde habían un par de columpios colgados en las ramas de uno de los arboles, la planta baja poseía un comedor amplio y una cocina moderada y funcional con lo indispensable, al lado izquierdo del comedor estaban las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba y junto a estas un pasillo donde estaban varias puertas, una llevaba a la oficina de la directora, otra al sótano y finalmente una sala donde los niños podían pasar el tiempo en días lluviosos o donde también hacían sus deberes. La primera planta al igual que la segunda contaba con cuartos para los niños que eran compartidas entre tres o cuatro por habitación. La mayoría de los niños eran adoptados a edades tempranas y los que no casi en su totalidad elegían seguir la vida ninja por lo que iniciaban la academia a escasos seis años y apenas tenían los recursos suficientes para independizarse se iban del orfanato por cuenta propia. Luego de presentarle a las dos cuidadoras que conformaban el personal a cargo y de mostrarle su habitación la directora se retiró a su oficina dejando a la castaña sola.

No tenia mucho mas que hacer así analizó su habitación, estaba en la primera planta y la compartiría solo con otras dos niñas cosa que no le molestaba ya que estaba acostumbrada a compartir cuarto gracias a sus años en Hogwarts además seria fácil escabullirse en caso de necesitarlo como varias veces hizo en el colegio durante sus aventuras con sus mejores amigos, sintió una punzada al recordar eso ultimo pero agitando su cabeza la castaña despejo esos pensamientos y se concentro en pensar cual seria su curso de acción.

- _Lo mas conveniente será esperar unos días mientras conozco el lugar y encuentro un sitio apartado para entrenar, me servirá a futuro saber la ubicación de los sitios mas importantes de la aldea_ \- tras llegar a esa resolución Hermione bajo las escaleras, vio a algunos niños en la sala de la planta baja jugando o dibujando mientras una de las cuidadoras les vigilaba y la otra se encargaba de otros quehaceres, suponía que a esta hora faltaban los que estarían en la academia.

Como no quería tener problemas el primer día salió sigilosamente cuidando no ser vista por nadie, una vez en la calle empezó su recorrido cuidando de no olvidar el camino de regreso no fuera cosa de perderse en la primera salida, paseo mirando a la gente comprar en los diferentes locales o a los niños ir de la mano con sus madres, también logró divisar a personas uniformadas corriendo por los tejados o caminando por la calle tranquilamente en grupos, de estos últimos algunos eran de un adulto junto a tres menores los que suponía según la información del libro eran gennins y el mayor era su jounin sensei. Iba tan concentrada guardando en su mente los detalles de la cultura y cualquier cosa que fuera de ayuda para adaptarse que no notó al hombre que venia en su dirección hasta que su trasero impacto contra el suelo tras estrellarse con el mencionado.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado- tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar la voz profunda y fría sintiendo por un instante que era Snape quien le había hablado, alzó la mirada y sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con dos pozos negros, el hombre frente a ella tenia el cabello castaño casi negro el cual llevaba largo y suelto, estaba vestido con el uniforme que había visto en varios jounin pero su chaleco llevaba un símbolo diferente el cual parecía un shuriken y dentro de este un abanico con la mitad superior de color rojo y la inferior blanca. La castaña se levantó avergonzada por su despiste regañándose interiormente por eso.

-Lo siento señor- se disculpó ella mirando con timidez al hombre, sentía que este imponía respeto y esos ojos tan iguales a los de su ex profesor la miraban con la misma severidad de cuando cometía una falla pero sin la burla característica del mago. El hombre dio un asentimiento antes de seguir su camino y esto lleno de alivio el cuerpo de la ahora niña- _Creo que es mejor que regrese, mañana podre seguir investigando_ \- negando suavemente por las cosas que pasaban por su mente y regreso al orfanato ingresando tan sigilosamente como salió.

Desde el encuentro con aquel hombre –que ahora la castaña sabia pertenecía a la policía militar de Konoha por el símbolo en su ropa– ya habían pasado casi siete meses habiendo llegado la segunda semana de septiembre ahora estaba en la primera semana de abril, se había adaptado a la vida en el orfanato –para su mala suerte la directora resultó ser mas parecida a Umbridge de lo que desearía y buscaba cualquier manera de castigar a los niños aunque no podía con los mayores que asistían a la academia debido casi nunca estaban en el recinto– y conocía la aldea lo bastante bien como para evitar perderse además de eso en uno de sus recorridos consiguió un claro algo apartado de los campos de entrenamiento donde perfectamente podía practicar magia por lo que durante las noches salía cubierta por un hechizo desilusionador y un muffliato, el ir y venir era fácil siempre que se cuidara de no avanzar por las calles principales pese a que fuera de noche se mantenía cierta vigilancia, pero las sombras de la noche le ayudaban y se había dado cuenta que los ninjas no eran capaces de percibir la esencia mágica de sus hechizos así que había cubierto el claro con barreras y hechizos para evitar que alguien se acercara. Otra cosa a la que se había acostumbrado era la visita del Ōtsutsuki mientras ella dormía, ocurría cada tanto y le ayudaba brindándole conocimientos de historia y ninjutsu, además le facilitaba consejos que pudiera aplicar en su entrenamiento físico el cual había iniciado junto al mágico.

Aquella tarde en particular había decidido salir a pasear pues la mayoría de los días luego de haber terminado su exploración por la aldea se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación leyendo libros de magia –que estaban camuflados para parecer de otros temas y así practicar lo que aprendiera durante la noche- o bien de algún área del entrenamiento shinobi que solía sacar de la biblioteca para complementar la información que Hagoromo le daba en sus sesiones y así evitaba meterse en problemas con la directora. Decidió dirigirse al mercado pues pese a haber estado ahí varias veces le gustaba ver toda esa actividad que le hacían sentir como en sus paseos por Hogsmeade o el callejón Diagon pero sin el factor mágico o estrafalario de las tiendas de esos lugares. En sus visitas disfrutaba de preguntar por las frutas y plantas que le eran desconocidas y mentalmente analizaba si alguna serviría como ingrediente para pociones o medicinas ninjas de las cuales había leído. No tardo mucho en llegar y notar la cantidad de personas que recorrían el lugar al igual que ella.

- _Oh vaya han llegado plantas nuevas, sino me equivoco esa sirve para las pomadas contra quemaduras, quisiera probarlas_ \- siguió caminando disfrutando de los olores frescos y el colorido que abundaba en el lugar, tras un rato cambio de dirección hacia las tiendas de ropa tanto ninjas como de civiles, en aquella misma calle también se encontraban tiendas de armamento ninja y otros objetos útiles usados como suministros para misiones, se paseo mirando las vitrinas y lo que había en exhibición deteniéndose cuando algo llamaba su atención, fue en uno de esos momentos mientras miraba con atención un par de armas que se exhibían en una de las vitrinas que no percibió al hombre que corría directo hacia ella por lo que antes de siquiera darse cuenta ambos terminaron en el suelo puesto que el mayor miraba hacia atrás tratando de localizar a sus perseguidores.

- _¿Es enserio? Esto parece un deja vu_ \- pensó Hermione adolorida antes de escuchar una maldición proveniente de quien suponía era el que la atropello, al mirar al hombre se puso en alerta puesto que se notaba lo furioso y desesperado que estaba, miro a la ojiambar por un instante para luego levantarse y volver a correr antes de que unas voces llamaran la atención de la castaña.

-¡Detente ahí!- dos ninjas con el símbolo de la policía se acercaban rápidamente a su ubicación y fue en ese momento que ella comprendió toda la situación, sin procesar del todo sus acciones levanto su mano hacia el fugitivo lanzando un Expulso silencioso y sin varita que había estado practicando provocando que su objetivo saliera volando contra la pared de una de las tiendas cercanas, todos los civiles presentes y ambos ninjas miraron el espectáculo incrédulos, los primeros sin entender como aquel hombre había volado sin mas contra la pared pero los shinobis no habían perdido detalle de lo ocurrido así que mientras uno se encargaba de apresar al inconsciente caído, el otro se acercó a Hermione.

- _Merlín creo que mi plan de pasar desapercibida acaba de irse por el caño, vaya momento para sacar mi lado Griffindor de actuar antes de pensar_ \- pensó ella mientras veía al shinobi acercarse por un momento vio un destello rojizo en sus ojos pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación y poco le tomó para reconocer que era el mismo con el que había chocado en su primera salida por la aldea, no creía poder olvidar esa mirada- _Esto debe ser una broma, porque tenia que ser con el que me recuerda tanto a Snape, si Harry estuviera aquí seguro se burlaría de mi mala suerte_ \- ella mordió su labio nerviosa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Vendrás conmigo a ver al Hokage para explicar lo que has hecho- ordenó el ninja con voz plana, sus ojos oscuros mostraban sospecha pero por dentro estaba curioso por el poder que veia brillar en los ojos de la niña.

- _Si me niego a ir será peor aunque no quiero responder preguntas que estoy segura me harán, supongo que es momento de usar la historia que Hagoromo-sama y yo preparamos para estos casos_ \- ella asintió antes de seguirlo en su camino a la torre del Hokage, la castaña fue cabizbaja todo el tiempo repasando mentalmente su historia para evitar olvidar algún detalle, cuando llegaron al edificio subieron a la oficina principal y tras el pase de parte de la secretaria entraron en la habitación encontrándose con un escritorio y tras este Minato se encontraba atareado leyendo un par de informes que dejó a un lado para fijar su atención en quien estaba frente a el.

-Fugaku ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- si bien no era extraño ver al jefe de la policía y líder del clan Uchiha en su oficina no era tampoco algo que sucediera muy a menudo.

-Vengo a reportar algo que sucedió durante una de nuestras capturas, nuestro fugitivo corría por la zona comercial y una niña lo mando contra una pared con solo levantar su mano tras chocar con ella- explicó seriamente el Uchiha mirando al rubio.

-Esto es extraño, ¿No realizo ningún sello o algo similar?- pregunto entre curioso y preocupado por la situación extraña.

-No uso sellos y tampoco uso chakra, tenia mi sharingan activo cuando ocurrió- aquello era lo que mas le llamaba la atención al ojinegro de la pequeña castaña.

-¿Dónde esta ella?- fue en ese momento que un movimiento tras el shinobi de cabello castaño llamo su atención, justo ahí estaba la pequeña incógnita que había llegado a la aldea meses atrás y había tenido a todo el departamento de investigaciones ocupado aun sin ella siquiera saberlo y de la que no sabia mas allá de su nombre, edad y su estado como huérfana, había recibido informes de la directora del orfanato aludiendo a su inteligencia y su interés por la carrera shinobi, pero no habían encontrado aun nada relacionado a la luz o algo referente a algún asesinato o ataque en las aldeas cercanas que pudiera coincidir con la descrita por ella.

-Es ella- señaló Fugaku sin mas, Hermione trataba de mantenerse calmada aunque estaba resultado ser algo difícil.

-Shirube Hikari ¿Es así que te llamas cierto? Llegaste a la aldea hace unos meses- ella asintió mirando al ojiazul con toda la calma que podía reunir- ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que hiciste allá?- preguntó serio mirándola, quizás con esto podría descubrir algo del misterio que la envolvía.

-Solo quise que el hombre se detuviera y salió volando- respondió cuidando de no dar mas información de la necesaria.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces algo así?- ella duda un poco pero termina por negar, no tenia sentido ocultar esa parte de la información, los dos hombres se miraron antes aquello- ¿Tus padres podían hacer cosas así?- el rubio sabia que tanto el como el Uchiha pensaban que aquello podría ser un kekkei genkai aunque al menos el no conocía ningún clan que tuviera una habilidad similar.

-Mi padre podía hacerlo- respondió la castaña, ella y Hagoromo querían que todos creyeran que su magia era algo de familia por lo que al menos uno de sus padres debía poseer la habilidad.

-¿Que mas podía hacer tu padre?- la morena sonrió mentalmente, aquello iba por buen rumbo.

-Mi padre podía transformar objetos o animarlos, hacerlos levitar, cortarlos o solo destruirlos- Hermione sabia que aquello no era todo lo que podía hacer pero no pensaba revelar todo al menos hasta que fuera necesario, aquello debía valer por ahora. Decir que Minato y Fugaku estaban sorprendidos era decir poco, no esperaban que alguien tuviera una barrera de sangre así.

-¿Puedes hacer esas cosas tu también?- preguntó el rubio mirando a la niña con interés, Hermione asintió, si bien no podía hacer todo sin varita al menos lo que menciono estaba en el rango de lo que podía hacer aunque habían transformaciones que se le dificultaban aun- Quiero que nos demuestres que puedes hacer- ante las palabras del Namikaze ella miró a su alrededor buscando un objeto que pudiera usar, Fugaku sacó un kunai de su bolsa entregándoselo y activo su sharingan, Hermione se quedo petrificada ante esa mirada carmesí, si bien sabia del dōjutsu gracias a Hagoromo no esperaba que fuera tan aterrador. Dándose cuenta de que ambos hombres la miraban la castaña salió de su pequeño shock y tomó rápido el objeto ofrecido, lo colocó en el suelo.

- _ **Wingardium leviosa**_ \- pensó dirigiendo su mano –si bien no era necesario apuntarlo con su mano Hagoromo insistió en que hacer eso haría que los ninjas se confiarian en que ella necesitara de su mano para aplicar los hechizos- al kunai y haciendo que este se eleve hasta estar por sobre su cabeza y acercarlo al escritorio de Minato ante la mirada curiosa y estupefacta de ambos, el rubio miró al Uchiha pero este negó, aquello no fue realizado con chakra, Hermione vio el intercambió entre ambos pero dirigió su mirada a una maceta de barro cercana a una de las ventanas moviendo su mano hacia ella volvió a evocar esta vez dos hechizos en su mente- _**Colovaria, confringo**_ \- la maceta primero cambio a un color azul y luego explotó.

-Eso ha sido impresionante Hikari-chan- el rubio la felicito con sorpresa debido a su demostración, el castaño también estaba impresionado aunque no lo demostraba manteniendo su cara limpia de emociones.

-Gracias Hokage-sama, espero que esto me sirva para poder llegar a ser una buena kunoichi- dijo la castaña sonriendo, estaba feliz de que todo saliera bien aunque aun le preocupaba haber llamado tanto la atención.

-Estoy seguro de que serás una magnifica kunoichi- Minato sabia que aquel kekkei genkai le seria muy útil y se preguntaba que mas podría

hacer a futuro, notando que ya había oscurecido decidió enviarla ya al orfanato antes de que fuera mas tarde- Creo que se esta haciendo tarde, uno de mis anbus que te acompañe de regreso para que no tengas problemas con la directora- con un gesto uno de los enmascarados apareció en la oficina.

-Gracias, buenas noches Hokage-sama, Fugaku-sama- se despidió formalmente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de acompañar al anbu fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué te pareció todo esto?- preguntó el Hokage aun mirando la puerta por la que salieron ambos.

-Tiene una habilidad bastante interesante, pero oculta algo- respondió mirando los restos de lo que fue la maceta.

-Solo quedara ver como evoluciona su poder una vez entre a la academia podremos saber más, es bastante inteligente para su edad y es cautelosa con la información que da quizás por lo ocurrido a su familia- soltó un suspiro, esperaba que la pequeña incógnita como la nombraba en su mente no trajera mas problemas y pudiera vivir tranquila después de todo seguía siendo una niña.

-Mantendré un ojo en ella- con eso dicho Fugaku se despidió del ojiazul y se marcho a su casa pensativo.

 _-Shirube Hikari ¿Qué otras sorpresas tendrás escondidas?-_ el rayo amarillo miró la aldea por la gran ventana para luego volver a leer los últimos informes antes de irse a casa.

Por otro Hermione aun caminaba junto al anbu hacia el orfanato pensando en como todo aquello se había salido de sus planes pero se prometió tratar de ser mas cautelosa con su magia, una vez en el lugar el anbu informo a Natsuki sobre el porque de la tardanza de la mas joven y desapareció dejando a la castaña con la versión rubia de Umbridge que no tuvo mas remedio que dejarla ir a su habitación sin decir nada.

* * *

 **Hola a todos lamento la tardanza para actualizar, pretendia actualizar el viernes (pero estuve hasta el cuello con mis examenes), el sabado fue mi cumpleaños y el domingo el dia del padre asi que se me complico todo. Tratare de actualizar cada Sabado por lo que este sabado esperen la siguiente actualizacion.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que han dado a follow y favorites me alegra saber que al menos alguien lee mi historia y me anima a seguir escribiendo, tambien gracias a los que dejan sus review.**

 **Camila: me alegra que te guste mi fic, ya aqui puedes ver como reaccionan dos personas ante la magia de Hermione, respecto a con quien se quedara ya tengo la idea bastante clara en mente aunque no puedo decir quien es para no dar spoilers.**

 **Tenshin anime: espero que te guste este capitulo :3 para el sabado espero ya tener listo el siguiente.**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo! hasta el sabado!**


	4. Capitulo III

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**.

Pensamientos- _Hola_  
Hechizos o Jutsus- _**Hola**_  
Voz sobrenatural- **Hola**  
Otro idioma- "Hola"

Capitulo III.

Desde su visita a la torre Hokage por el incidente con el fugitivo y su magia ya había transcurrido un par de meses, los primeros días sentía que se había vuelto paranoica puesto que a cada momento que salía del orfanato tenía la sensación de que la seguían, por esa misma razón decidió no salir durante las noches a entrenar y al tercer día tras una de sus charlas con Hagoromo y explicarle lo que le sucedía él concluyó que el Hokage había mandado a vigilarla o en su defecto Fugaku había decidido hacerlo, el punto era que alguien trataba de saber más de ella de alguna manera por lo que se volvió cautelosa en cuanto a la magia que usaba. Luego de su charla con el hombre en su paisaje mental optó por dirigirse a su campo de entrenamiento por medio de la aparición aunque si bien este traia un problema respecto al sonido que producía pudo cubrirlo con un muffliato dejando atrás un simple bushin imbuido con su magia para que los espías no pudieran detectar la diferencia.

Sus paseos por la aldea se hicieron más frecuentes y fue en uno de ellos que descubrió lo que se sentía estar frente a un jinchūriki. Aquello ocurrió por casualidad mientras pasaba frente a una de las tiendas de ropa, sintió como su chakra y parte de su magia se alteraban levemente por un momento fue como si ambas energías le guiaran hacia aquel local por lo que decidió entrar queriendo descubrir a donde le llevaban fue cuando luego de caminar unos pasos se detuvo frente a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo largo y cuando observo sus ojos quedo admirada antes su color gris-violeta pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que por un instante justo detrás de la pelirroja se formó una imagen de un gran zorro naranja con nueve hermosas colas que ondeaban suavemente y fue cuando supo que esa mujer que la miraba con curiosidad era la jinchūriki de unos de sus hermanos como le decía el sabio que debía llamarlos cuando le hablaba de ellos y que debía cuidarlos.

-Kyubi- el susurró de Hermione salió antes de que ella pudiera procesarlo pero fue lo suficiente audible para que la pelirroja se sorprendiera pero se recompuso rápidamente dándole una sonrisa.

-Veo que sabes sobre la bola de pelos, dime ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- preguntó con amabilidad pero Hermione pudo notar un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, fue como si hubiera visto el reflejo de Harry en ella, alguien que llevaba el peso de algo que no deseaba.

-Me llamo Hikari- la castaña le dio una dulce sonrisa, si su padre tenía razón respecto a cómo trataban a los jinchūrikis no podía evitar tratar a la mujer con cariño.

-Yo me llamo Kushina, dime ¿Dónde están tus padres Hikari-chan?- la Uzumaki notó la dulzura en la sonrisa de la pequeña aunque supiera lo que había dentro de ella pero también noto el rastro de tristeza mezclado con resignación que aparecieron en sus ojos ante su pregunta.

-Mis padres murieron Kushina-san, llegue hace poco a la aldea y ahora vivo en el orfanato de Konoha- le explicó Hermione, con los meses había aceptado la muerte de sus padres pero aun sentía algo de dolor y nostalgia.

-Ya veo, lamento eso Hikari-chan- Kushina entendía el dolor que podía sentir la ojiambar después de todo ella tampoco tenía padres.

-No se preocupe, mama y papa están en un lugar más bonito ahora-dijo la pequeña mientras su mirada se perdía y sonreía pensando en ellos.

-Dime ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comer un helado?- le preguntó en un intento de animarla, aquella niña debía ser de la que Minato tanto hablaba, demasiado madura e inteligente para alguien tan pequeña pero seguía siendo una niña.

-Si me gustaría Kushina-san- la pelirroja tomó la mano de Hermione mientras con la otra llevaba las bolsas con sus compras y se dirigieron por los helados, pronto estaban ambas sentadas en un parque sentadas, la esposa del Hokage comía un helado de vainilla mientras que la bruja comía uno de chocolate.

-¿Te gusta la aldea Hikari-chan?- preguntó la mayor mientras disfrutaba de su helado, la castaña miro el cielo pensativa por un instante antes de sonreír, si bien extrañaba su anterior hogar también era cierto que Konoha había empezado a colarse en su corazón aunque no dejaba de sentir que algo le faltaba.

-Si, realmente me gusta mucho- le respondió mirándola, un silencio se formó entre ambas por unos momentos mientras la brisa corría suave meciendo sus cabellos.

-Cuando yo llegue a la aldea vine con el propósito de ser el nuevo contenedor del Kyubi, tenía miedo y no quería porque estaba sola y sabia a que clase de vida se enfrentaban los jinchūrikis pero una mujer muy sabia me dijo que para evitar el vacío que sentiría debía llenarlo con amor, encontrar algo que amar, alguien que te ame y que tú puedas querer de igual manera- Kushina la miró y le sonrió- Amar el lugar que ahora es tu hogar es decir la aldea sería un buen comienzo para llenar el vacío ¿no lo crees?- Hermione sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, era como recordar la sensacion de no pertenecer a ningún lugar que tuvo antes de ir a Hogwarts pero incluso en el castillo habían momentos en los que sabia que algo le faltaba y que no lo encontraría en ese lugar.

El silencio se extendió una vez más mientras se terminaban los helados y aunque este no era incomodo la pelirroja empezaba a ponerse inquieta, no era de las personas más tranquilas y estarse mucho rato sin hablar no era lo suyo.

-Kushina-san ya debo marcharme, se está haciendo tarde y a la directora no le gustara que no llegue a tiempo para la cena- la castaña se levantó del banco y miro a la pelirroja..

-Está bien pequeña ten cuidado al regresar, quisiera que nos viéramos en otra oportunidad ¿te gustaría?- le preguntó curiosa puesto que veía algo de ella en esa niña.

-Me encantaría Kushina-san- la pelirroja sonrio acariciandole el cabello a Hermione pensando en lo lindo que seria que aquella pequeña fuera amiga de su futuro hijo.

-Nos veremos pronto entonces Hikari-chan- se despidió la mayor mientras veía a la ojiambar alejarse.

Tal como había propuesto Kushina ambas se volvieron a encontrar en algunas ocasiones, algunas veces en el parque otras en la casa de la Uzumaki, aunque debido a su estado avanzado de embarazo decidieron que solo se verían en la morada de la mayor. Kushina le había tomado gran cariño a la niña ya que pese a que ella era muy madura y tranquila veía parte de si misma en la castaña. Por otro lado la pequeña bruja disfrutaba de sus visitas a la casa del Hogake para ver a la esposa de este, en sus visitas hablaban de diferentes cosas como sus gustos o sus sueños para el futuro mientras tomaban té y comían aquellos deliciosos dangos que la tenían fascinada, un par de veces se había quedado a cenar por lo que se dio cuenta rápidamente de que el ramen era el plato favorito de esa familia. Minato había seguido curioso la relación entre ambas féminas notando que su mujer disfrutaba de la compañía de la más joven, le contaba algunas de sus conversaciones más triviales aludiendo que el resto era cosas de chicas y en las cenas que compartían conversaba con ella llegando a conocerla un poco aunque ya fuera por las miradas de su esposa o su propia consciencia evitaba llevar todo a un tema demasiado personal como el pasado de Hermione.

Algunas noches Hermione iba a entrenar, otras tantas en su mayoría luego de cenar con la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki optaba por ir a su campo pero a estudiar cosas referente a sellos pues gracias a Kushina había descubierto lo interesantes que eran además de útiles -como el sello de almacenamiento o los de gravedad- y por ello trataba de combinarlos con las runas o con los mismos hechizos tratando de potenciarlos aunque hasta ahora solo había logrado algunas de pequeñas explosiones debido a la mezcla del chakra y su magia.

- _Solo un poco más, creo que esta vez si podre reforzar este sello de supresión-_ la castaña durante uno de sus entrenamientos miraba concentrada un pergamino con un sello dibujado imbuido con su chakra al que le iba agregando magia poco a poco en un intento de estabilizar la mezcla pero como tantas otras veces el chakra rechazó la otra energía provocando una explosión que dejó su cara sucia y el suelo con una marca oscura- _Esto empieza a ser frustrante, debo encontrar la forma de estabilizar ambas energías, si esto funciona el sello en teoría podrá cubrir mi chakra sin suprimirlo-_ aquello se le había ocurrido recientemente puesto que a futuro sería algo muy útil ante sensores hábiles que si bien su magia era un camuflaje idóneo no quería depender totalmente de ella puesto que en algún momento su concentración podría fallar perdiendo su cobertura además tenía el bonus agregado de servir a sus futuros compañeros ya que pretendía poner los sellos en un objeto y que pudieran ser activados con chakra, por ahora su meta era que funcionara.

Estando a principios de septiembre Hermione aún se sorprendía de lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado y lo poco que faltaba para que se cumpliera un año desde su llegada, en su entrenamiento había mejorado considerablemente su estado físico y su resistencia aunque si bien no tenía músculos en exceso los suyos se habían fortalecido y desarrollado lo suficiente aunque no sabía exactamente que tan bien estaba en taijutsu ya que no tenía con quien entrenar para comprobarlo, respecto a las armas era uno de los temas que más se le dificultaban aun puesto que aunque las tomaba correctamente a la hora de lanzarlas su puntería era bastante escasa, en cuanto al chakra sus avances habían sido significativos puesto que gracias a Hagoromo y sus consejos había podido moldearlo y entrenar su control acostumbrándose mucho más a usarlo puesto que como había dicho el hombre cuando lo conoció su chakra estaba por encima del promedio y le era más trabajoso a la hora de trabajar su control para no desperdiciarlo aunque de momento tan solo había aprendido los jutsus básicos puesto que se había concentrado en mejorar el uso de su magia antes de adentrarse de lleno con el uso de su otra energía.

Entre las cosas que más se había empeñado en aprender estaba la legeremancia ademas de la oclumancia, esta era necesaria si quería poder entrar a la mente de los jinchūrikis y entablar una relación con los bijus para así protegerlos con más facilidad y para que mentir la castaña realmente se sentía ansiosa por conocerlos debido a las historias que el sabio le contaba aunque de momento solo había logrado usar legeremancia pasiva y no era tan sutil como deseaba puesto que los afectados –siempre que fueran ninjas entrenados- eran capaces de percibir una presencia intrusa pero para su suerte no detectaban de donde provenía dicha presencia, aunque se había abstenido de utilizarla en individuos ya fueran de clanes como el Uchiha o el Yamanaka ya que al estar más en sintonía con jutsus mentales podrían descubrirla rapidez con respecto a la oclumancia esta podía ser de utilidad para evitar que jutsus como la transferencia de mentes del clan Yamanaka no le afectaran al poder proteger.

Aquella tarde mientras descansaba a la sombra de un árbol en uno de los campos de entrenamiento relajándose hasta que escucho el sonido un sonido metálico que llamó su atención si bien era cierto que estaba en un campo de entrenamiento no era habitual que este fuera usado ya que era uno de los más alejados, la ojiambar se levantó siguiendo el sonido hasta que entre los arboles pudo observar a dos personas en lo que parecía una batalla de entrenamiento, el primero parecía unos pocos años mayor que ella de cabello negro y desordenado iba vestido con una camisa negra de cuello alto, unos pantalones blancos y botas, su contrincante por otro lado debía tener su edad su cabello era negro igual que el del mayor pero lo tenía liso y le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros por la posición pudo vislumbrar sus ojos oscuros, también iba vestido con una camisa negra de cuello alto y unos pantalones del mismo color con las típicas sandalias ninjas, ambos se enfrentaban en taijutsu y si bien era obvio que el mayor tenia las de ganar el más joven no se quedaba atrás y se notaba que en ocasiones le dificultaba las cosas al otro. Hermione tomo asiento en la rama de un árbol ocultando tenuemente su chakra con su magia mientras los observaba luchar admirada pues si bien había mejorado en lo físico nunca había tenido un entrenamiento como aquel donde pudiera medir sus capacidades.

La batalla no se extendió mucho más de unos veinte minutos, ambos se detuvieron respirando algo agitados antes de que el mayor mirara en dirección de la castaña, él había sentido su presencia y había podido verla de reojo antes de que disminuyera su chakra y subiera al árbol donde ahora estaba sentada, como no representaba molestia alguna y suponía que se había acercado por curiosidad no se molestó en detener el entrenamiento y bien sabía que su primo frente a él también la había sentido llegar.

-Parece que tenemos compañía ¿No te habían dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las personas señorita?- el tono del pelinegro mayor era serio pero la sonrisa burlona que le dirigía daba a entender que no estaba molesto, al ver que había sido descubierta bajo del árbol acercándose algo tímida a ambos.

-Lo siento, escuche ruidos y me acerque a ver luego no pude evitar quedarme a observarlos, pelean muy bien- se disculpó la castaña, la mirada del pelinegro más joven si bien no mostraba molestia y se veía relajada si se sentía algo intensa y la ponía nerviosa.

-Ya veo aunque ya sabía que era bueno- dijo con un tono jocoso y de falsa arrogancia perdiendo toda la seriedad anterior y provocando una pequeña risa en la niña- Me llamo Shisui Uchiha y este de aquí es mi primo Itachi- se presentó para luego señalar al menor.

-Mucho gusto a ambos yo Hikari Shirube- se presentó Hermione haciendo una pequeña reverencia como se le había hecho costumbre, al alzar la vista hacia Shisui noto que este la miraba con una mano en su mentón en una pose pensativa.

-Te va bien el nombre por lo visto tus ojos irradian luz- luego de decir eso acerco su rostro al de ella provocando un sonrojo en la castaña por la cercanía- Incluso si los miras de cerca parecen de un precioso color oro- ya para ese momento Hermione le hacía competencia a los tomates provocando una carcajada en el mayor- ¿Has entrenado alguna vez Hikari-chan? Pude ver que subiste y bajaste del árbol sin dificultad alguna- le pregunto una vez que dejo de reírse.

-He estudiado y entrenado pero no como ustedes- respondió aun algo sonrojada, en su vida anterior no le hacían cumplidos muy a menudo y de hecho solo recordaba recibir un par de Victor Krum puesto que Ronald no era afín a ese tipo de cosas.

-Mmm ¿Te gustaría intentar un combate contra mí?- aquella idea le aterró y fascinó a partes iguales, lo primero porque ya había visto el potencial del chico y lo segundo porque era su oportunidad de probarse a si misma en un combate por lo que al final asintió, Itachi por otro lado decidió alejarse un poco sentando a la sombra de un árbol donde había una kodachi que la bruja no había visto antes- Bien, iremos solo con taijutsu ¿De acuerdo? Ven con todo- con otro asentimiento de respuesta de parte de la niña se pusieron en posición.

El Uchiha tenía una pose relajada aunque se notaba en guardia mientras que Hermione había optado por una pose estándar, sin esperar mucho la joven decidió atacar lanzándose en contra de Shisui, este esquivó el primer puñetazo y detuvo un segundo golpe con su mano antes de que la castaña le lanzara una patada reforzada con algo de magia y chakra, esto último lo aprendió basándose en la técnica de una de las sannin legendarias de Konoha de la cual Kushina le había hablado y bajo supervisión de Hagoromo en su paisaje mental aunque le costaba trabajo ya que no tenía el control suficiente de su chakra aun pero era capaz de hacerlo en algunas ocasiones y lo compensaba con su magia. El ojinegro esquivó el ataque y este fue a dar contra el suelo provocando una pequeña grieta que sorprendió un poco a ambos hombres puesto que no era normal ver ese tipo de ataques en alguien de su edad.

La batalla duro poco más de quince minutos puesto que la más joven jadeaba y se veía que aunque tenía buena velocidad su resistencia aun no era la suficiente, sumándole al hecho de que uso chakra para sus golpes y para esquivar los de Shisui se notaba que aún le faltaba entrenamiento, pero para Hermione era algo por lo que sentirse orgullosa tras haber aguantado más de lo que tenía contemplado. Itachi por otro lado había visto con atención la batalla, él estaba acostumbrado al ritmo de Shisui en las batallas pero no esperaba que esa niña pudiera aguantar tanto pese a que había notado que tenía algo de entrenamiento, además había algo en sus ojos y su aura que se notaba diferente por algún motivo, como si su cuerpo desprendiera una especie de chakra cálido.

-Vaya no espere que fueras tan fuerte lucecita- Shisui se acercó a la castaña que estaba sentada en el suelo respirando agitada y estiró su mano hacia ella sonriendo, la ojiambar tomó su mano levantándose y se acercaron al otro Uchiha que aún estaba sentado mirándolos, el mayor se sentó frente a este y le hizo una seña a ella para que se sentara a su lado cosa que hizo.

-No soy tan fuerte, me canso muy rápido aunque no esperaba durar tanto en tu contra Shisui-san- le dijo Hermione algo avergonzada, si bien se sentía orgullosa de su fuerza actual sabía que estaba muy lejos de alcanzar a ambos chicos.

-No lo hiciste mal- aquello de parte de Itachi tomó por sorpresa tanto a Hermione como a Shisui, la primera porque no había escuchado la voz del chico desde que llego y a Shisui porque sabía que su primo no era de los que hablaban a menos que fuera necesario.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a dar golpes así?- preguntó él notando que su pequeño primo miraba aunque indiferente también atento a la respuesta.

-Pues Kushina-san la esposa de Hokage-sama me habló de la sannin de las babosas Senju Tsunade-sama y me explicó un poco como usaba su chakra para dar esos golpes por lo que intente hacer lo mismo pero mi control aun no es muy bueno por lo que me canso rápido- explicó ella aunque sin darse cuenta había hecho un pequeño puchero disconforme debido a que se desesperaba por no dominar su chakra del todo aun, aquellos gestos no eran habituales en ella pero era como si al volver a ser una niña algunas de sus acciones inconscientes de esa edad habían retornado también, un ejemplo de ello era la timidez, si bien antes no es que fuera muy extrovertida tampoco era tan tímida como lo era actualmente y eso en ocasiones le molestaba un poco. En cambio los Uchihas si que habían visto su puchero cosa que el mayor aprovecho para acercarse.

-Aww eres tan tierna lucecita-chan- del chico tomando las mejillas de ella apretándolas un poco mientras reía al ver como ella se quejaba levemente separándose avergonzada y totalmente roja- Bien ¿Que te parece si te ayudamos con tu control de chakra?- ofreció por ambos sin siquiera consultarle a Itachi aunque este último no se sorprendía teniendo en cuenta como era su amigo y primo.

-¿De verdad me ayudarían? No quisiera molestarles en su entrenamiento- no quería ser una molestia ya que notaba que ellos estaban mucho más avanzados que ella pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener compañía en sus entrenamientos que además le ayudaran a mejorar más rápidamente.

-No serás una molestia lucecita-chan, podremos vernos aquí en las tardes siempre que no tenga alguna misión o sino podría entrenar solo con Itachi- al moreno menor no es que le molestara pero no era tampoco como para que Shisui ofreciera su ayuda sin consultarle primero.

-Me gustaría mucho entonces, ¡gracias Shisui-san Itachi-san!- la sonrisa y la felicidad que irradiaban los ojos de Hermione no podía ser mayor, desde que había llegado a Konoha tan solo se había sentido a gusto con la pelirroja Uzumaki pero ahora con ambos chicos –pese a que uno no hablara demasiado- quizás podría sentirse más ligada a este mundo y tenía la mínima esperanza de que pudieran ser sus amigos sin darse cuenta que su magia se desbordaba junto a sus sentimientos volviéndola un aura cálida que envolvió a los presentes. Ambos morenos admiraron la luz que parecía brillar con fuerza en los ojos ambarinos de la chica, era como les traspasara su alegría con esa mirada y a la vez los envolviera sin saber que acababan de enlazar sus destinos a la niña frente a ellos.

* * *

 **Holis aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 espero que les guste! Como se daran cuenta el tiempo avanza rapidamente y solo destaco escenas importantes puesto que falta para llegar a donde quiero, si se dieron cuenta de las fechas sabran que esta pronto a dos eventos interesantes.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que dejan review y dan favorite y follow a la historia, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo!**

 **tenshin anime: gracias y si yo tambien espero que me salieran bien xD aqui tiene las continuacion :3 espero que la disfrutaras!**

 **Camila: si pues tdos reaccionaran asi al saber de la magia pero no la trataran mal solo con interes algunos (bueno y malo) xD aqui se ve la interaccion con otras personas importantes que de una u otra forma dejaran huella en ella, con kakashi aun falta un poco para que se encuentren xD.**

 **Bien otra cosa que quisiera es abrir dos encuentas:**

 **-La primera seria para saber que elementos les gustaria que fueran las afinidades de Hermione.**

 **-La segunda si les gustaria que tuviera contrato de invocacion y que animal seria.**

 **Esto seria todo nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Se despide Lady Altair besitos!**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto.**

Pensamientos- _Hola_

Hechizos o Jutsus- _**Hola**_

Voz sobrenatural- **Hola**

Otro idioma- "Hola"

Capítulo IV

Como Shisui había prometido se habían juntado un par de veces más aquella semana para ayudarla con su control de chakra, en vista de que Hermione ya había pasado por el entrenamiento de la hoja pegada a su frente Shisui procedió a explicarle el siguiente paso que era la caminata vertical.

-Entonces...¿Debo subir ese árbol?- preguntó la chica mirándolo seriamente a lo que recibió un asentimiento- Y ¿Debo hacerlo sin manos?- otro asentimiento fue su respuesta por lo que suspiró, a veces se le olvidaba que aquí ese tipo de cosas era normal- _Eso o Shisui-san se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza en unas de sus misiones_ \- pensó sonriendo mentalmente sin apartar su mirada del moreno.

-Solo debes reunir chakra en tus pies y mantenerlo mientras subes por el árbol de esta manera- le explicó mientras reunía chakra en sus pies y empezaba a subir el árbol hasta llegar a una de las ramas y bajar de un salto, al terminar su explicación Hermione se puso frente a un árbol bastante alto y cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que le había dicho el chico enviando su energía a sus pies, una vez que estuvo segura puso un pie en la corteza y luego el otro pero después de dos pasos más sintió que se despegaba del árbol y sin poder evitarlo caía al suelo.

-Auch- se quejó la castaña frotando su cabeza, Shisui en cambio sonreía sentando junto a Itachi que miraba a la chica y pensó por un momento si el mayor no tendría que haberle dicho que debía mantener el chakra suficiente y estable para no caer ni romper la corteza del árbol.

-Vamos lucecita-chan, deberías poder con esto- animó el Uchiha mayor mientras la chica se levantaba y suspiraba antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

- _Vamos Hermione debes concentrarte, parece que si agrego poco chakra no será suficiente y caeré como hace un momento así que debo usar más del que use antes y supongo que si agrego mucho será el efecto contrario, debe ser lo justo y necesario como cuando un hechizo requiere cierta cantidad para funcionar equilibradamente_ \- analizó la chica antes de relajarse y enviar su chakra a sus pies nuevamente, con más confianza volvió a colocar su pie en el árbol empezando a subir lentamente y con pasos algo temblorosos pero sin detenerse hasta llegar a unos dos metros del suelo antes de despegarse del árbol esta vez cayendo de pie gracias a un pequeño giro que dio en el aire.

- _Va entendiendo como debe hacerlo, a este paso tendré que enseñarle la caminata sobre el agua antes de lo que esperaba_ \- pensó Shisui mirando como la chica se preparaba para subir de nuevo, notaba sus temblorosos pasos pero seguía subiendo poco a poco.

- _Parece que lo descubrió por si misma-_ Itachi miraba seriamente a Hermione, podía ver que aunque aún le costaba de a poco iba tomando más y más confianza al subir y de cierta manera le sorprendía su determinación.

- _Ya falta poco para llegar a la mitad_ \- sintió como su chakra se desestabilizaba un poco por lo que se detuvo un instante concentrándose en mantenerlo constante antes de seguir subiendo, aquello le ocurrió varias veces más durante la subida hasta que pudo llegar a una de las ramas altas donde pudo sentarse, se sentía satisfecha consigo misma de haber logrado llegar hasta ese punto en tan solo tres intentos, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de saltar aligerando su caída con algo de magia.

-Lograste llegar bastante alto pequeña luciérnaga pero ahora debes hacerlo hasta que puedas subir sin detenerte hasta la copa- le felicitó Shisui, la castaña lo miraba sudando un primero por el esfuerzo que hizo subiendo y segundo por el nuevo apodo, no entendía al chico en ese aspecto pero no le desagradaba tampoco- Aunque creo que por hoy está bien, Itachi ¿Por qué no te enfrentas tú con ella esta vez?- le preguntó al moreno menor, la chica veía a Itachi algo cohibida pero expectante de su respuesta, no quería molestarle pero si quería intentar enfrentarse a él.

-Está bien- respondiendo el aludido levantándose y caminando hasta la mitad del lugar para luego voltearse esperando a Hermione.

-Bien luciérnaga-chan trata de no agotarte mucho y controla el chakra que usas- le indicó a la ojiambar antes de que se acercara al otro chico y ambos se pusieran en posición para iniciar, el primero en atacar fue Hermione cuyo golpe fue esquivado por Itachi, este contraataco con una patada que a duras penas la chica pudo bloquear siendo mandada hacia atrás, le tomó medio segundo darse cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba frente a ella.

- _¿Dónde está?-_ miró a su alrededor pero no pudo evitar el golpe que recibió por la espalda que la mando directo al suelo, sin perder tiempo se levantó y agudizó sus sentidos al no ver de nuevo al chico, dio un saltó a un lado justo para esquivar un nuevo golpe del Uchiha y se impulsó hacia él con algo de chakra, Itachi esquivó a tiempo para evitar el puñetazo cargado con chakra de la chica, le arrojó un golpe que ella detuvo con su brazo y a su vez trato de darle una patada en el costado pero fue bloqueada.

La sucesión de golpes continuo unos momentos más siendo esquivados o bloqueados el uno por el otro, Hermione había recibido unos cuantos que no pudo bloquear a tiempo e Itachi también había recibido uno en el pecho que si bien solo era uno había ido cargado con chakra lo que le afecto un poco más de lo que esperaba. Ambos quedaron mirándose frente a frente hasta que el chico abandonó su posición de pelea.

-Fue suficiente- le dijo mirándola, a lo que recibió una mirada confusa de parte de ella- Estas casi sin chakra- la chica infló un poco sus mejillas, sabía que estaba baja de chakra pero aun podía dar pelea.

-Y eso que te dije que cuidaras de no gastar tu chakra- la voz de Shisui la hizo voltear en su dirección antes de sentir su mano acariciando su cabello, Hermione tuvo la decencia de lucir como mínimo avergonzada por olvidar ese detalle.

-Lo siento Shisui-san es que si no lo usaba perdería más rápido en contra de Itachi-san- suspiró mirando al mayor, se sentía algo molesta por no poder dar más pelea, luego miro al otro chico y le sonrió estirando su mano hacia él- Gracias por la lucha Itachi-san espero que me puedas dar la revancha luego- el joven aceptó su mano sintiendo la calidez de la mano de la castaña.

-De acuerdo, pero primero mejora tu control- aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir bien porque el chico de alguna manera la reconocía como rival por lo que se prometió a si misma entrenar y esforzarse el doble para poder estar a su altura.

-Lo haré, veras que la próxima vez te daré más batalla Itachi-kun, ¿Puedo llamarte así?- el chico la miró sorprendido a lo que ella rio algo nerviosa por su reacción- No lo hare si te incomoda- le dijo mirando a un lado avergonzada.

-No importa- le respondió volviendo a su tranquilidad habitual provocando una sonrisa tímida en ella.

-Oye ¿Por qué a él si lo llamas así y a mi aun me llamas Shisui-san? Exijo que me llames sin honoríficos chibi- se quejó el mayor provocando un suspiró en su primo ante su actitud infantil y una mirada de incredulidad de la castaña.

- _A veces me cuesta creer que es mayor que nosotros, bueno que Itachi-kun ya que técnicamente soy mayor mentalmente que ambos-_ ella negó un poco- Entonces ¿Shisui?- pregunto tentativamente mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Perfecto, así está mejor- asintió satisfecho haciéndola reír un poco.

-Creo que ya debo irme, se hace tarde y me regañaran si no llego a tiempo- les dijo mientras miraba el cielo que se empezaba a poner naranja.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos para que tus padres no te regañen chibi?- la pregunta de Shisui provocó una pequeña sombra en los ojos ámbar de ella que no pasó desapercibida por ambos per.

-No tengo padres Shisui, pero no te preocupes si me voy llegare a tiempo para que la directora no se enoje- le respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Nos vemos en dos días?

-Si, mañana tengo que ir a una misión e Itachi debe entrenar con el clan- ante eso ella asintió y les dedicó una dulce sonrisa a ambos.

-Nos vemos entonces, hasta pronto Shisui, Itachi-kun- se despidió tomando su camino hacia el orfanato.

Los días pasaron entre entrenamientos con los chicos –y sus entrenamiento nocturno en solitario los cuales aumentaron en intensidad- y visitas a Kushina la cual ya estaba a poco de terminar con su embarazo, ese día 19 de septiembre se dirigía hacia la casa de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki puesto que la pelirroja le había hecho prometer que asistiría o de lo contrario se enfadaría con ella y realmente ver a la Uzumaki enojada le daba escalofríos, empezaba a pensar que las pelirrojas tenían un carácter peligroso fuera en el mundo que fuera. Al llegar tocó la puerta recibiendo un pase desde adentro, al entrar fue directo a la cocina donde se escuchaba movimiento y encontró el lugar lleno de globos y en medio de la mesa había un pastel con cinco pequeñas velas, el pastel era blanco con el símbolo de Konoha en rojo en el centro, aquel detalle sorprendió a Hermione ya que había olvidado por completo que aquel día era su cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hikari-chan- le felicitaron varias personas al entrar, la mujer pelirroja se acercó para abrazar a la más joven, detrás también estaban Minato y el tercer Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen quien había conocido a la niña en una de sus visitas a la pareja que justo había coincidido con la de la pequeña y quien también estaba enterado del poder Hermione, las personas que menos se imaginó se encontrarían en el lugar eran Itachi y Shisui, asumía que la Uzumaki los había invitado al saber que entrenaban con ella pues la castaña se lo había contado en una de sus charlas.

-Gracias a todos- sus palabras salieron algo entrecortadas, se sentía feliz mientras correspondía el abrazo de Kushina, uno a uno se acercaron a felicitarla.

-Ven Kari-chan acércate a apagar las velas de tu pastel- le instó tras soltarla por lo que Hermione se acercó al pastel.

- _Deseo que mis personas preciadas sean felices junto a mi-_ tras pensar su deseo sopló con las velas apagándolas y recibiendo un aplauso de la mayoría.

-¡Hora de los regalos!- dijo Kushina con entusiasmo casi parecía ella la festejada ante tanta emoción que desprendía por lo que también fue la primera en entregarle su regalo a la castaña, su regalo consistía en un par de conjuntos ninja diferentes, el primero de los dos trajes ninjas era un kimono corto negro de mangas largas con unas flores de sakura rojas junto a un obi negro con un discreto espiral rojo en un costado y un pequeño short de licra del mismo color que le permitía movilidad, el segundo era un short negro junto a una blusa sin mangas blanca con detalles rojos, además de sandalias ninjas hasta la rodilla negras y guantes sin dedos negro que tenían grabados un león rojo en el dorso de ambos siendo rodeados por un espiral rojo. Aquello la dejo gratamente sorprendida- ¿Te gustan? Con esto podrás entrenar más cómodamente- pregunto la Uzumaki al notar que la chica miraba la ropa fijamente.

-Realmente son hermosos Kushina-san, los cuidare mucho gracias- le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón y le dio un suave abrazo, ella había notado los espirales rojos representativos del clan Uzumaki en las prendas y aquello provocó una calidez inmensa en su pecho.

-Mi turno- dijo Minato entregándole una pequeña caja, al abrirla Hermione pudo notar un juego completo de kunais y shurikens de entrenamiento, los cuales eran algo más pesados que los normales para que al usar los comunes pudiera manejarlas con más firmeza y agilidad.

-Muchas gracias Minato-san, me esforzaré por mejorar mi manejo con ellos- le sonrió agradeciéndole recibiendo una caricia en su cabello, ella sabía que el hombre quería ayudarle a cumplir su meta de ser kunoichi.

-Kushina me dijo que te gustaba mucho aprender así que mi regalo es este, espero que te guste Hikari-chan- el viejo Sarutobi le entrego una caja que contenía un pergamino algo grande por lo que lo miro interrogante- Como sé que ya aprendiste los jutsus básicos que enseñarían en la academia y debido a que tus reservas de chakra son algo más elevadas de lo usual te doy este pergamino con jutsus de bajo nivel de diferentes elementos ya que no sabemos aún cuales serán tus afinidades en un futuro- la chica se emocionó ante la idea de aprender más por lo que sus ojos brillaron, los presentes que ya conocían en mayor o menor medida la pasión que tenía la castaña con leer cosas nuevas sonrieron ante aquello.

-Se lo agradezco mucho Sarutobi-sama- le dijo sin que disminuyera el brillo en sus ojos recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta, finalmente Shisui se acercó a ella con una cajita pequeña en sus manos.

-Este es de mi parte y de Itachi también- le explico mientras la joven abría su ultimo regalo encontrando un brazalete plateado con un pequeño dije redondo en cuyo centro tenía escrito el kanji 光 (Hikari/ Luz) por un lado y del otro tenía el kanji 蛍 (Hotaru/ Luciernaga), al leer el segundo kanji no pudo evitar reirse ya que desde aquel dia Shisui no dejaba de llamarla de esa manera, sin esperar se lo colocó sonriendo.

-Gracias me ha encantado es precioso- abrazó efusivamente a Shisui quien correspondio y alboroto se cabello y luego se acercó a Itachi dandole abrazo de agradecimiento tambien que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Probamos ya tu pastel Kari-chan?- preguntó Kushina, con esto todos se dispusieron a disfrutar del pastel y pasar la tarde amenamente entre charlas.

Desde aquel día Hermione procuraba siempre usar los regalos que le habían dado, aunque el pergamino con los jutsus tan solo lo había podido leer ya que según Shisui debía primero mejorar su control y descubrir sus afinidades antes de aprenderlos. Sus entrenamientos habían mejorado notablemente desde que recibía la ayuda y compañía de los Uchihas, por otro lado las visitas de Hagoromo ahora se habían vuelto escasas pero las pocas veces que aparecía le instruía tan bien como podía y siempre procuraba recordarle que pronto conocería a los transmigrantes pero no le mencionaba quienes o como eran diciéndole únicamente que los reconocería al verlos.

Así fue como septiembre quedo atrás y dio paso a octubre, la fecha en la que nacería el hijo del Hokage se aproximaba con rapidez y Hermione estaba ansiosa por ello, había llegado a pensar en ese niño como si de un hermano se tratara puesto que Kushina y Minato la trataban con mucho cariño y había prometido proteger al pequeño de todo cuanto pudiera, había hecho esa promesa sin saber cuan necesaria y poderosa seria. Aquello lo descubrió la noche del 10 de octubre cuando un poderoso rugido destrozó el apacible silencio nocturno de la aldea, ante esto todas las alarmas se dispararon y las encargadas junto a la directora del orfanato procuraron sacar a los niños para llevarlos al refugio más cercano, el miedo era tan profundo que se podía sentir en cada rincón. Hermione se separó del grupo sigilosamente y fue cuando vislumbro a lo lejos la silueta del Kyubi alzarse entre los edificios, una fuerte presión se arremolinó en su pecho mientras su chakra y su magia se desbocaban si el zorro estaba ahí significaba que su jinchuriki había perecido, una oleada de lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos no quería ni podía aceptar a la pelirroja que se había convertido en su figura materna en tan poco tiempo.

Se movió entre la gente corriendo hacia el enorme biju que destruía todo a su alrededor, tenía que detenerlo era su deber después de todo ya que protegerlos incluía el hecho de protegerlos de si mismos y su propia destrucción, lamentablemente una figura obstruyó su camino encontrándose de frente con Shisui quien la tomó en brazos para evitar que avanzara.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Deberías estar en dirección de los refugios no hacia el Kyubi!- le grito exaltado para hacerse escuchar entre los rugidos y el disturbio de los aldeanos aterrados que corrían a su alrededor.

-Necesito encontrar a Kushina-san, a Minato-san y a Naruto-kun- le respondió alterada entre lágrimas.

-No hay nada que tú puedas hacer Hikari, te llevare a uno de los refugios- la cargó y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iba antes de la joven, sentía como ella lloraba y se removía de vez en cuando, por suerte para él la castaña estaba tan alterada que no usaba su chakra para apartarlo, como pudo llego hasta donde varios shinobis de su clan los cuales trabajaban en la policía militar ayudaban a los aldeanos guiándolos a las zonas seguras, logro ver entre la multitud a su tío Fugaku y junto a él estaba Itachi con un bulto en brazos recibiendo unas últimas instrucciones de su padre, se acercó a ellos rápidamente deteniéndose frente al líder del clan.

-Shisui, debemos ayudar a los aldeanos a llegar a los refugios rápido- ordenó el hombre mientras veía como su sobrino dejaba a la niña que tenía en brazos en el suelo, notando que era la pequeña a la que había vigilado meses atrás y la que sabía por Minato que tenía una relación cercana con Kushina, la chica se notaba que había estado llorando pero ahora solo mantenía una expresión neutra pero en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo atenuado, mantenía la esperanza de que su familia adoptiva estuviera bien- Itachi, ve con ella y diríjanse directo a la zona segura no se separen y tengan cuidado- le ordenó al más joven quien asintiendo tomo la mano de Hermione y la jaló para avanzar entre la gente, el chico protegía entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto el cual ella logro distinguir como un bebe de poco meses que ella asumía era su hermanito menor el cual le había contado nació unos meses atrás.

La gente trataba de ir lo más calmados posibles donde los shinobis les guiaban pero un rugido potente seguido de una sacudida en todo el suelo provoco que algunos escombros cayeran directo hacia ellos, Hermione reacción alzando sus manos y convocando un _**protego**_ que les salvo de ser aplastados, Itachi se mostró asombrado por un instante antes de intentar calmar el llanto de su hermano y luego seguir avanzando junto a ella. Una vez llegados al refugio se dirigieron a una esquina sentándose juntos, el silencio reinaba en el lugar solo interrumpido por los sollozos cercanos y los lejanos sonidos de la batalla, hace rato que el bebe se había dormido y Hermione permanecía en silencio rogando internamente para que todo terminara pronto.

-Todo estará bien- le susurró Itachi al ver la mirada perdida de la chica, aunque no llevaran mucho de conocerse de alguna manera la apreciaba, la ojiambar le miró sabía que el solo trataba de reconfortarla y lo agradeció y le dio un asentimiento al chico.

-¿Así que este es Sasuke?- le preguntó tratando concentrarse en algo que no fuera la situación que ocurría fuera, el chico asintiendo mirando con adoración al pequeño bulto acurrucado en sus brazos- ¿Puedo tocarlo?- Itachi la miró por un instante sopesando si dejarla o no, aquello le generó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica ya que se notaba lo protector que era con el bebe- Tranquilo no le haré daño Itachi-kun- el pelinegro asintió aunque se notaba que no estaba del todo dispuesto, la castaña acercó su mano a la mejilla sonrosada del infante acariciándola con ternura quien al sentir el tacto abrió sus ojos mirando fijamente a quien le estaba tocando, ella lo vio fruncir su pequeño ceño un poco antes de tomar el dedo de Hermione entre sus regordetas manitas y fue ahí que sintió el pequeño jalón en su magia tal con sucedió la vez que conoció a Kushina, pero este se sentía diferente y de alguna manera mas profundo y familiar y supo que ante ella estaba uno de los transmigrantes de los hijos de Hagoromo y uno de sus principales protegidos.

-Le agradas, él no suele dejarse tocar por alguien que no sea mis padres o yo- le dijo el chico observando la interacción de la niña y su hermano, este último soltó el dedo de la bruja antes de mirarlo a él y volver acurrucarse para dormir tan plácidamente como antes.

-Es muy tierno- no apartaba la mirada de aquel bebe, era increíble como contrastaba la inocencia de aquel ser con la situación a su alrededor, mientras pensaba sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse quedando apoyada en el hombro de Itachi agotada por las emociones que aún se arremolinaban en su interior dejando como única muestra de su malestar un par de lágrimas.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que todo ruido externo cesara por completo y cuando los shinobis dieron la señal de que podían salir Itachi despertó a la morena y los tres salieron junto a los civiles, no les tomó mucho encontrar al padre de ambos pelinegros quien parecía estarlos buscando entre la multitud por lo que una vez llegaron junto a él este cesó su búsqueda.

-Tendrán que esperar un poco a que termine con los civiles, vayan a esa parte y espérenme- el hombre les señaló una banca a la que ambos fueron a sentarse para esperar, desde ese lugar se podían ver a algunos de los ninjas moviendo cuerpos de los civiles que no habían logrado llegar, Hermione sintió que sus manos temblaban aquello sin duda era como estar de vuelta en el gran comedor y ver a todos los muertos tras la guerra contra Voldemort, apretó sus manos contra sus piernas para detenerlas y desvió su mirada al suelo sintiendo su estómago revuelto. Itachi notando lo abatida que se veía la niña se acercó a ella hasta que sus hombros se juntaron lo que provocó que ella le mirara.

-Así mantendremos más fácilmente el calor, trata de dormir un poco si quieres mi padre demorará un rato más aun- la pequeña solo suspiro nuevamente agradecida con que el chico la sacara de su estado de abatimiento y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él volviendo a dormirse, varias horas después sintió como era alzada pero estaba tan cansada que se limitó a dejarse llevar pero aun así escuchaba las palabras de alguien.

-Vamos a casa Itachi, esta noche se quedara con nosotros- Hermione no quería abrir sus ojos para enfrentarse a la realidad que sabía la esperaba por lo que se dejó sumergir de vuelta en los brazos de Morfeo. Aquella noche era el final y el inicio de algo, una noche que sería recordada y marcaría el destino de muchas personas ya fuera para bien o para mal.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, se bien que publique hace muy poco pero me apetecía terminar este capítulo pronto porque pese a que lo escribí rápido es el que más se me dificultaba emocionalmente asi que aquí estoy publicando a la 1:30 am xD. Si bien hay algunos eventos que no ocurrirán en este fic que son cannon hay otros como el reciente que debía ocurrir para que la trama avanzara. Espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todos los que dan a follow y a favorite, y por supuesto a los que dejan sus review.**

 **tenshin anime: me alegra que te gustara y pues aquí se ve uno de los entrenamientos que tienen, no soy buena en las batallas así que me disculpo por eso ;-; respecto a conocer a kakashi quizás en un capitulo o dos dependiendo de cómo avance escribiendo. Los elementos solo elegiré dos para que sean sus afinidades con chakra aunque obviamente ella podrá manipular hechizos de otros elementos tampoco es que será super poderosa xD. Finalmente con los bijus ella tendrá una relación que se verá más adelante aunque no podrá invocarlos ya que sería técnicamente imposible sin sacarlos de su contenedor y por ende matar al jinchuriki.**

 **fuyita: gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste la historia!**

 **Sara Dragonil: gracias por tu review n.n rspondiendo en orden a tus preguntas: 1- Si habrá romance y pues creo que ya aquí se va notando con quien aun si no se han dado cuenta tampoco lo diré xD. 2- Realmente me inspire para escribirla luego de aburrirme de leer tantos fics de naruto y hp teniendo a harry de protagonista así que dije ¿Por qué no? Y use a una de mis personajes femeninas favoritas de la saga. 3- Soy de Venezuela**

 **VeronicaToro: Holis gracias por tu comentarios n.n estoy consciente de que los capítulos son cortos y tardo pero es que mayormente escribo cuando tengo tiempo entre mis actividades de la semana (principalmente la universidad) tratare de actualizar más seguido aunque no prometo nada :c**

 **Seremoon: gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste como va formándose la historia, pues respondiendo a tu pregunta no, ni Shisui ni Itachi morirán mientras yo sea la escritora de este fic xD**

 **En cuanto a las encuestas se mantendrán por un capítulo más ya que el siguiente aun no serán necesarias. Aquí les dejo como van de momento las votaciones:**

 **Encuesta 1- Afinidad elemental:**

 **Fuego: 4 votos**

 **Agua: 2 votos**

 **Aire: 1 voto**

 **Rayo: 1 voto**

 **Tierra: 1 voto**

 **Encuesta 2- Contrato de invocacion:**

 **-Aves**

 **-Gatos**

 **-Lobos**

 **-Perros**

 **-Leones**

 **-Linces**

 **En caso de que en la segunda encuesta nadie vote por un animal repetido elegiré al azar entre las opciones usando una mano inocente (probablemente alguno de mis sobrinos)**

 **Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta no duden en decirla y yo responderé tan bien como pueda (menos si se trata de spoilers xD)**

 **Nos leemos pronto, se despide Lady Altair besitos :D**


	6. Capitulo V

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

Pensamientos- _Hola_

Hechizos o Jutsus- _**Hola**_

Voz sobrenatural- **Hola**

Otro idioma- "Hola"

Capítulo V

Tenía un buen rato de haber despertado, no sabía que hora era o donde estaba exactamente pero si sabía a lo que se enfrentaría una vez se levantara y eso sinceramente le aterraba, quería solo pensar que lo de anoche había sido solo una pesadilla y que al abrir sus ojos estaría en su cama del orfanato podría levantarse e ir a entrenar con Shisui e Itachi para luego visitar a Kushina, pero en el fondo sabía que solo eran esperanzas vacías, sabía que aquellos a los que quería como una familia habían perecido sin ella poder evitarlo. Con toda la fuerza y valentía que pudo reunir abrió sus ojos topándose con una habitación de techo claro y paredes de un color beige claro, por la ventana logró ver el sol y por su posición asumía que ya debían ser cerca de las siete, se preguntó no por primera vez en donde estaba.

Se bajó de la cama con cuidado y antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, el pasillo que había tras esta era sencillo pero daba una sensación de tranquilidad, caminó tratando de no hacer ruido hasta la escalera justo ahí logro escuchar actividad en la planta inferior así que siguiendo los sonidos llego a la cocina donde una mujer de cabello negro azulado terminaba de preparar el desayuno, en la mesa que había frente a la cocina estaba Fugaku Uchiha y en un puesto al otro lado de la mesa estaba Itachi ambos tomaban un té y aunque sus expresiones no reflejaban mucho podía distinguir cierta pesadez y tristeza en su mirada.

-Veo que has despertado, siéntate pequeña ya estoy por servir el desayuno- la voz de la mujer sonaba suave, haciendo caso a lo pedido tomó asiento junto al chico ya que no se sentía del todo cómoda junto al mayor. No fue mucho lo que espero antes de que un plato fuera puesto frente a ella, no tenía hambre pero se forzó a comer lo suficiente para no ser descortés, su mente estaba prácticamente inactiva y trataba de no pensar en nada más que en manipular aquellos palillos.

-Itachi te acompañara al orfanato para que puedas cambiarte, el funeral será a las nueve- fue lo que dijo Fugaku una vez finalizaron de desayunar, la comida se revolvió en el estomago de Hermione pero respiró profundo para evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos sabía que el hombre no quería hacerla sentir mal pero era algo que no se podía evitar. Se despidió de ambos adultos antes de emprender la marcha en silencio hacia el orfanato, procuraba solo mirar el suelo para evitar ver la destrucción a su alrededor, ver su hogar en ruinas no era una agradable visión. No les tomó mucho llegar al orfanato, la castaña miró al Uchiha sin saber si el chico se iría o la esperaría.

-Te esperare mientras te cambias, mi padre me dijo que luego fuéramos a encontrarnos con ellos cuando terminaras- le dijo el chico ante la dudo de la chica, esta solo asintió y entró rápidamente subiendo a cambiarse, pudo ver a sus compañeras aun dormidas antes de tomar aquel kimono negro y rojo que le había regalado la pelirroja en su cumpleaños y que aún no había usado, necesitaba sentir que aún estaban con ella aunque fuera de una manera simbolica y con aquella ropa lo sentía así, no demoró mucho y bajó mientras ataba su cabello con una trenza para que no le molestara. Su caminata era silenciosa de nuevo, Hermione no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar e Itachi no era de muchas palabras pero la chica sabia que en aquel momento era lo mejor.

Llegaron a donde se oficiaría el funeral para honrar la muerte de los que lucharon valientemente por la aldea, todo eso le hacía revivir el funeral de los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts y un dolor punzante atenazó su pecho, sin saber que hacía aferró su mano a la camisa del Uchiha quien la miró de reojo ante esa acción mas no mencionó nada. Siguieron hasta divisar a la familia del pelinegro y se acercaron, ahí junto al líder y su esposa estaba Shisui quien al verla solo pudo acercarse y abrazarla sabiendo lo duro que debía ser para ella todo eso, la ojiambar se aferró con fuerza al mayor reteniéndose sus lágrimas hasta que se separó y le dio una temblorosa sonrisa, este le tomó la mano y la jaló suavemente hacia donde todos se reunían para empezar la ceremonia, diviso las fotos del rubio y la pelirroja enfrente y sin poder evitarlo ya dos pequeños ríos salinos caían por sus mejillas.

Mientras la ceremonia avanzaba la mente de ella vagaba entre los recuerdos de los momentos vividos junto a la familia del Yondaime, ansiaba tener su giratiempo y poder volver al pasado para salvarlos pero sabía que no era posible, la lluvia comenzó a caer casi al final cuando las personas empezaban a dejar las flores blancas frente a los retratos, la castaña fue de las ultimas y mirando ambas fotografías decidió dar su último adiós.

- _Hay tantas cosas que no pude decirles, yo desee contarles mi verdadero origen mis secretos, me arrepiento ahora de no haberlo hecho pero allá donde estén sé que estarán mejor, por favor saluden a mis padres de mi parte sé que se llevaran bien con ellos, Kushina-san ¿recuerdas aquella conversación sobre llenar el vacío amando mi hogar? Creo que ya lo entiendo mejor y te prometo que cuidare de mi hogar, me hare fuerte para protegerlos a todos tal como lo hicieron ustedes, seguiré su legado como protectores de la hoja es una promesa, los extrañare espero poder hacerlos sentir orgullosos a los cuatro-_ dejó su flor y se retiró lentamente avanzando entre la multitud que habia empezado a marcharse del lugar, había perdido de vista a los Uchihas pero en este momento deseaba estar sola aunque no paso mucho antes de que frente a ella apareciera un anbu sobresaltándola un poco.

-Hokage-sama desea que me acompañe a su despacho en este momento- la voz monótona del shinobi por alguna razon tranquilizo a la castaña en medio de ese caos de tristeza y dolor que embargaba a todos, Hermione se limitó a asentir antes de que el enmascarado la tomara del brazos y desaparecieran en un shunshin reapareciendo justo en la oficina del lider de la aldea frente al escritorio que ahora era ocupado por el Sandaime, la ojiambar notó la tristeza y el cansancio que había en sus ojos más su rostro permanecía sereno.

-Retirate- le ordenó el mayor al anbu quien acató su orden de inmediato, el anciano ahora observó a la pequeña niña frente a él, sus ojos normalmente llenos de luz estaban apagados y algo rojos por el llanto- Lamento llamarte en estos momentos pero hay algo que debes saber, creo que estabas al tanto de la condicion de Kushina como jinchuriki- la niña asintió- También sabrás lo que iba a suceder ayer antes de que el kyubi fuera liberado- ella asintió de nuevo, el Sarutobi sabía que Kushina y Minato habían decidido informarle a la niña sobre el nacimiento de su primogénito, incluso sabia de las intenciones de ambos de adoptarla en cuanto las cosas se calmaran con el bebe.

-Iba a nacer Naruto-kun- dijo Hermione con la voz apagada y triste, el hecho de haber perdido también a su pequeño hermanito era doloroso.

-Así es, Naruto nació momentos antes de que fuera liberado el zorro, Minato y Kushina hicieron todo por protegerlo- Hiruzen hizo un gesto sabiendo que sus anbus le verían y la puerta se abrió dando paso a uno de ellos con un pequeño bulto en brazos, el corazón de Hermione dio un pequeño salto e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia el shinobi.

-¿Es él?- preguntó la ojiambar sin apartar la mirada del pequeño bulto del que podía ver sobresalir un par de mechones rubios.

-Si, es Naruto- respondió el mayor mirando a la niña acercarse y recibir al bebe en sus brazos, él noto como Hermione se tensaba por un instante antes de relajarse y abrazarlo con cariño mientras un ambiente cálido y extraño se extendía por toda la oficina poniendo en alerta a los guardias que cuidaban todo en las sombras, todos sabian que la fuente de aquella calidez era la niña incluso se llegaba a vislumbrar un suave destello celeste y violeta rodeándole y fue en ese instante que supo que había hecho lo correcto al llamarla y estaba seguro en su decision.

- _Naru-kun es la transmigración de Ashura y jinchuriki de Kurama, no te preocupes Naru-kun yo te protegeré mi pequeño hermanito, no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño-_ pensó la niña sintiendo algunas lagrimas de alivio correr por sus mejillas al saber que no estaría sola mientras su magia y chakra se extendía cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo protectoramente uniéndola a él del mismo modo que sus energías reconocieron a Sasuke como su protegido cuando lo conoció.

-Dada tu cercanía con sus padres creí que querrías cuidarlo ahora que los ha perdido, sé que considerabas a Minato y a Kushina como tus padres- fue interrumpido por la niña que solo miraba con calma y adoración al pequeño rubio.

-Yo cuidare de Naruto-kun Sandaime-sama- dijo la castaña segura de si misma y su respuesta aun sintiendo su energía manar rodeándolos pacíficamente.

-Bien de momento necesito que te quedes con él en todo momento, ambos irán conmigo a la sala del consejo ya que seguro querrán tomar decisiones respecto a Naruto- aquellas palabras del anciano la pusieron en alerta y su magia se hizo levemente más pesada pero se calmó cuando este se levantó y avanzó a la puerta por lo que le siguió.

Sarutobi se dirigía lentamente a la sala del consejo junto a Hermione y Naruto, no entendía como podían insistir en realizar una reunión aquel día cuando habían perdido a tantos ni siquiera les dejaban llorar a sus muertos y aquello le molestaba en sobremanera. Una vez en el lugar vio a todos los lideres actuales de clanes junto a sus consejeros Homura y Koharu y por ultimo a Danzo.

-Quiero saber a que se debe que pidieran esta reunión y más en un día como este- exigió Hiruzen una vez estuvo ubicado en su lugar, la niña se sentó en una silla cercana a la puerta por orden del anciano aunque todos habian notado su presencia.

-¿Qué hace esa niña aquí? Es una sesión privada del consejo, exijo que se marche- preguntó Homura ignorando la exigencia de Hiruzen provocando que este liberara su instinto asesino callando al hombre.

-Hikari esta aquí por orden mía y asi que te recomiendo empezar a explicar el motivo de esta reunión- el lúgubre tono que uso el Sandaime estremeció levemente a todos en la sala, ante la revelación del nombre de la chica varios la miraron atentos ya que conocían su interacción con el Yondaime y su esposa.

-Sabes el motivo, debemos hablar del actual jinchuriki- le respondió Koharu con molestia puesto que no se esperaban esa reacción del hombre.

-Naruto vivirá como lo que es, un niño normal- expuso el Sarutobi con tranquilidad aunque sabiendo que aquello no sería suficiente para ellos.

-Yo voto porque se me sea entregado para entrenarlo y volverlo fiel a la aldea, con la perdida de shinobis debido al ataque del Kyubi necesitamos recuperar el poder de la aldea antes de que otras naciones nos consideren más débiles y decidan atacarnos- expresó Danzo provocando que el Sandaime frunciera el ceño ante sus palabras pero lo que alertó a todos fue la oleada de energía que sacudió la sala, Sarutobi la reconoció como la misma energía que sintió en la oficina cuando Hermione habia tomado en brazos a Naruto pero esta no era la sensacion calida de antes, ahora era fría y pesada incluso se sentía ligeramente amenazante por lo que no pudo evitar mirar a la joven quien tenia la mirada fija en el Shimura.

-¿Hikari?- aun ante esa llamada no dejo de mirar al Shinobi no yami como era apodado ganándose la atención de todos nuevamente, en ella se notaba la emanación de energía junto al destello celeste y violeta que Hiruzen había visto antes pero esta vez también pudieron ver el brillo en sus ojos, era como si en su interior se hubiera encendido una flama que amenazaba con consumir a quien atentara contra lo que protegía algo irónico tomando en cuenta que era una niña de cinco años.

-Naru no será su arma- no era un simple comentario, era una aseveración hecha por la castaña, mientras ella estuviera ahí nadie tocaría a su hermanito a menos que pasara sobre ella y usaría cada gramo de poder en su cuerpo para evitarlo.

-¿Quién te crees tú que eres para desafiar a un miembro de este consejo mocosa?- preguntó con molestia Homura mirando lo que para él era altanería de parte de una chiquilla huérfana por otro lado Danzo la miraba con interés, tal muestra de fiereza y poder a tan corta edad quizás podría reclutarla para sus anbus raíz.

-No soy nadie más que la hermana de Naruto y ni usted ni nadie le pondrá un dedo a mi hermano encima- respondió sin dejarse intimidar, ella había estado frente a Voldemort y este hombre estaba a años luz de lograr darle algo de miedo.

-Tu eres una simple huérfana que debió morir junto a sus padres no eres nada de ese mounstro que llevas en brazos- Koharu estaba harta de la forma en como esa niña les hablaba sin ningún tipo de respeto, pero no pasó mucho antes de que empezara a sentir como el aire a su alrededor se hacía caliente y pesado, algo la aprisionaba y empezaba a tener dificultad para respirar por lo que el miedo llenó su rostro y cuando observó como el fuego en las orbes infantiles se intensificaba supo que ese poder era algo que podría destruirla si lo deseaba.

-Hikari cálmate, nadie lastimará a Naruto- dijo suavemente el Sandaime al ver como la anciana se asfixiaba, la niña le miró y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad mientras esta envolvía con cariño y protección el bulto en sus brazos y el fuego en sus ojos bajaba en intensidad.

-¡Exijo que maten a esa mocosa, intento asesinarme!- exclamó entrecortada Koharu intentando ocultar su perturbación.

-¡Silencio! Nadie tocara a ninguno de los niños, desde este momento hacer mención del estatus de jinchuriki frente a Naruto será penado con la muerte, desde este momento lo declaro un secreto rango S, anbu- un enmascarado apareció en la sala arrodillado frente al Hokage esperando una orden- Escóltalos al orfanato- con un asentimiento este se levantó y salió con la niña de la habitación.

-¿Vas a dejar que esto quede así? ¡Esa niña intento matarme!- gritó la anciana alterada de que ignorara el hecho de que esa niña era un peligro.

-Tú la provocaste, esa niña era protegida de Minato y Kushina y así se mantendrá- la respuesta del hombre no calmo en nada a Koharu quien enfurecida se levantó y salió de la sala seguida de Homura.

-Hokage-sama ¿puedo preguntar que fue eso que sentimos hace un momento? Creo hablar por todos cuando digo que aquello no se sentía como chakra- pregunto Shikaku mirando al Sarutobi quien suspiró.

-Todos saben de la extraña llegada de Hikari Shirube a la aldea hace aproximadamente un año- vi que todos asintieron- Aun tras la larga investigación que se realizó no se pudo determinar el origen de la luz que hubo antes de ser encontrada, ni había rastros de algún ataque en las cercanías que concordara con el descrito por ella, no fue sino hasta principios de este año que un suceso atrajo la atención de alguien- con eso miró a Fugaku esperando que este continuara con el relato.

-Durante la persecución de un criminal dentro de la aldea, este tropezó con la niña y esta antes de que el hombre escapara simplemente levantó su mano y fugitivo fue arrojado contra una pared, no hubo chakra de por medio en esa acción- ese relató asombró a algunos y otros le miraron incrédulos- La lleve ante Yondaime-sama y tras una breve explicacion de la situación, la niña nos mostró su habilidad que al parecer es un kekkei genkai que no requiere de chakra, pudo levitar un kunai, cambiar de color un objeto y destruirlo con tan solo un movimiento de su mano- los presentes estaban pensativos ante la revelación de las habilidades de la pequeña niña de ojos de fuego que hasta hace unos minutos estuvo sentada en aquella sala. Fugaku miró a todos y guardó para si mismo la información de que Minato y el pensaban que la Hermione ocultaba algo ya fuera por miedo o precaución.

-Dicho eso podemos concluir que esa energía es una manifestación de su kekki genkai- dijo Shikaku tras unos segundos de silencio, Danzo analizaba las ventajas de tener a esa niña bajo su mano.

-Así es, dado los sucesos espero que todos al igual que con la información respecto a la condición de Naruto mantengan su silencio sobre el poder de Hikari Shirube, ella ha expresado su deseo de ser una shinobi de la hoja por tanto esperaremos a ver cómo se desarrolla todo, sin más que decir doy por concluida esta reunión pueden retirarse- finalizo Hiruzen levantándose y partiendo a su casa, había sido un día demasiado largo y aun el peso de la muerte de su esposa estaba sobre su espalda. Los líderes se fueron retirando cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, habia mucho que procesar, más Danzo planeaba su jugada para tener en su fuerza anbu a la pequeña luz.

Hermione caminaba junto al anbu que los escoltaba al orfanato, se recriminaba mentalmente el cómo había actuado de forma tan impulsiva al agredir de esa manera a la anciana del concejo pero no puedo evitarlo, ya había notado que desde su llegada a este mundo y que sus energías interactuaran estas eran más salvajes reaccionando a su temperamento, no es que se arrepintiera de lo que le hizo a la mujer pero si sabia que no era el lugar ni el momento habiendo tantas personas importantes por lo que de ahora más debía ser aún más cautelosa ya que no quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Cuando llegaron al orfanato el anbu explico su situación a una de las cuidadoras quien trato de tomar a Naruto de sus brazos recibiendo una fría mirada de la niña que basto para que cesara su intento.

-Debemos llevarlo a una de las habitaciones para que pueda dormir más cómodo- le indicó la mujer, por lo que Hermione solo asintió y subió siendo seguida por la mayor que le indico una de las habitaciones del fondo que solo era ocupada por una niña algo mayor aunque se podía ver otra cama y un par de cunas acomodadas en un rincón- Puedes dejarlo en la cuna e ir a tu habitación a descansar...-le dijo pero aunque Hermione dejó al rubio en la cuna no se movió de su lado, la mujer suspiro con frustración y solo se dio la vuelta saliendo de ahí.

- _Todo estará bien Naru, Kushina-san Minato-san les prometo que lo cuidare-_ pensó apoyando su frente en el borde de la cuna agotada emocionalmente.

A ese día le siguieron varios más, si bien la población fue informada sobre la condición del rubio como jinchuriki e instaurada la ley de silencio ante eso no evitaba que incluso las cuidadoras miraran con odio y desden a la inocente criatura, esto no pasaba desapercibido por la castaña quien había interrumpido sus sesiones de entrenamiento para cuidar del bebe ya que las mujeres encargadas se negaban incluso a alimentarlos ellas, todo cuidado dado al bebe debía ser administrado por ella aunque al menos los suministros si le eran entregados, se había vuelto recelosa con su seguridad por lo que antes de dormir se aseguraba de hechizar la cuna de tal forma que si el niño despertaba o alguien intentaba tomarlo le alertaría inmediatamente, no se preocupaba de que alguien la viera realizar hechizos puesto que en cuanto la niña que habitaba el dormitorio se entero de que ahí dormiría el jinchuriki huyó despavorida aceptando gustosa mudarse a la antigua habitacion de la ojiambar.

También sentía que la vigilancia sobre ella cuando salía con Naruto había aumentado, estaba segura que no eran los mismos que la espiaban luego del accidente con el líder Uchiha puesto que su magia se ponía más en alerta como advirtiéndole no sabía si solo estaba siendo paranoica o de verdad algo ocurriría pero prefería estar segura. Estaba segura de que algo atentaría contra ambos tarde o temprano pero se aseguraría de estar lista para eso, no había pasado una guerra en vano, pero ella les demostraría porque fue considerada la bruja numero uno de su generación.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, algo atrasada de la fecha como siempre pero es que este fin de semana ha sido todo un proceso para mí, entre que la luz se va cada dos por tres, mi gato el viernes sufrió un accidente y tuve que andar de arriba abajo con el veterinario y encima mis sobrinos estuvieron en casa así que admito estuve alejada pro completo del capítulo. Espero les guste este capítulo, en el próximo será la primera conversación entre Hermione y Kurama.**

 **Respecto a las votaciones los elementos elegidos por mayoría fueron Fuego y Agua aunque ya se pudo demostrar que el predominante será el primero. Respecto al segundo lo dejare abierto pero van a la cabeza los tres felinos: Leones, Linces y Gatos.**

 **La nueva votación que abriré (no sé si la última ya que me gusta que ustedes participen en cuanto a decisión porque me gusta interactuar con ustedes) será esta:**

 **¿Quieren que se mantenga el equipo 7 tal cual es? Siendo sincera no soy fan de Sakura en lo absoluto y si es por mí la mandaría a una misión sin retorno xD pero quiero que sea a elección de ustedes, si quieren que se mantenga así se hará en dado caso de que no quieran a pelirrosa en el equipo ¿Qué Kunoichi elegirían para que conformara el team 7 que sea de los novatos? Espero ansiosa sus respuestas.**

 **tenshin anime: aquí esta el siguiente espero que te guste**

 **Sara Dragonil: bueno xD contigo ya hable jaja aquí está el siguiente cap espero que te guste**

 **Amaya: hola amaya bienvenida a la historia te entiendo bien respecto a lo de que siempre sea Harry el prota xD n.n** **la verdad no, la masacre Uchiha no se realizara, en cuanto a como la evitare ya verán, si alguna de por casualidad se pregunta cómo Sasuke despertara su Sharingan si no habra masacre eso ocurrirá un poco más adelante, ya que oficialmente el chico no usa su sharingan hasta la misión de las olas si no me equivoco.**

 **Camila: Hola! Jaja si se que fue raro ver dos cap seguidos...es que de verdad me provoco subir ese último rápido xD me alegra que te gustara aquí el siguiente n.n**

 **Seremoon: es que no tengo corazón para matarlos ;-; me costó horrores dejar morir a Kushina y a Minato, de principio siendo sincera la iba a dejar llegar donde Kushina pero luego dije que no sería muy probable para ella llegar estando el lugar tan lleno de ninjas asi que tome mi mejor opción con Shisui llevándola al refugio.**

 **Nuevamente lamento la tardanza, nos leemos pronto besitos.**


	7. Capitulo VI

Capítulo VI

Hermione se sentía agotada, habían pasado dos meses desde el fatídico día que marcó a la aldea y ya habían atentado dos veces en su contra cuando salió a pasear con su hermanito, se libró en ambas ocasiones gracias a su chakra ya que solo eran civiles los que les atacaron pero empezaba a temer el momento en el que los ninjas pudieran unirse por lo que sin más opciones retomó sus entrenamientos, durante las tardes se llevaba a Naruto cuando veía a los Uchihas para practicar y lo dejaba al cuidado de un clon reforzado con magia siempre a la vista de la castaña y durante las noches dejaba el clon en la habitación junto al pequeño no sin antes dejar todas las barreras y hechizos de seguridad que se sabía para resguardarlo además de haber creado un traslador de emergencia el cual colgaba del cuello del más pequeño el cual le llevaría directamente a un rincón seguro del campo de entrenamiento de la castaña, en caso de que alguien siquiera lograra pasar una de sus barreras el clon activaría el traslador y al estar ligado a su magia ella lo sentiría dándole el tiempo para reaccionar y llegar con el niño rápidamente.

Otra cosa que no tuvo planteada fue el hecho de haber olvidado la muestra de su magia frente a Itachi el día del ataque, al parecer Shisui fue informado de esto por su primo y en su primera reunión el mayor decidió interrogarla sobre eso, luego de un suspiro procedió a explicarles que era su magia tal como le había contado a Minato y a Fugaku en su momento, aunque amplió un poco su explicación diciendo que era de alguna manera similar al chakra pero más natural y espiritual por lo que para efectos demostrativos apunto a un grupo de hojas caídas.

- _ **Avirfors, Oppugno**_ \- pensó convirtiéndolas en un grupo de aves que volaron siendo dirigidas por su mano en lugar de atacar a alguien como usualmente ocurre con el hechizo, luego canceló el hechizos regresándolas a sus formas anteriores, ambos Uchihas estaban sorprendidos aunque solo uno de ellos lo expresara, desde ese día los entrenamientos eran mas desafiantes en cada batalla puesto que Shisui le había pedido a Hermione que usara su poder en las luchas siempre y cuando no fueran enfrentamientos únicamente de taijutsu, esto le valió para ir mas a la par de Itachi y Shisui llegando a dificultarles un tanto las cosas con sus ataques inesperados de magia –claramente hechizos básicos que no se salieran de la gama que ya había mostrado- aunque ella no se salvaba de los jutsus e impresionantes estrategias de los pelinegros.

El paso de los meses se hizo más tranquilo pero no menos demandante con todo eso un año había transcurrido y ahora ella tenía seis año y Naruto había cumplido uno estando ya en febrero, el niño había empezado a llamarla onee-chan apenas había aprendido a hablar y ella era feliz cada vez que su pequeño hermano la llamaba o le decía algo, él también había empezado a caminar aunque en ocasiones solía caerse y eso causaba un mohín y pequeños pucheros en su rostro infantil y una sonrisa llena de ternura en la castaña.

Estando a las puertas de la primavera era señal de que la academia iniciaría también y pesé a que estaba emocionada por empezar no dejaba de sentirse inquieta ante la idea de dejar a su hermanito fuera de su vista aunque fuera solo por unas horas. Mikoto se había ofrecido para cuidar del rubio mientras estuviera en la academia, sabia de la preocupación de la castaña ya que en una noche en la que cenó junto a ellos luego de uno de sus entrenamientos la notó decaida tras la mención del inicio de las clases y entendía la sobre protección que tenía para con el indefenso bebe. Aunque la ojiambar dejaria a la matriarca cuidar del niño no significaba que lo dejaria totalmente fuera de su vista ya que planeaba usar un clon bajo un encanto desilusionador para permanecer cerca de él en caso de necesidad, no era que desconfiara de la dulce mujer pero luego tanto no se sentía correcto dejarlo, algo en ella en lo más profundo de si le hacía aferrarse a él y asegurar su seguridad de una u otra manera.

El día antes del primer día de clases Hermione había decidido no entrenar y pasar su día con su pequeño ojiazul de quien había descubierto heredó la hiperactividad de su madre lo que a menudo le provocaba sonrisas y alegría a la niña, jugó y paseó con el niño hasta que este agotado se habia dormido entre los brazos y el calor de la castaña por lo que esta decidió que ya era hora de volver al orfanato. La noche fue tranquila y silenciosa como siempre pero algo de la ansiedad que sentía le hacía recordar al día antes de su llegada a Hogwarts.

 _-Se siente como si fuera a abordar el tren una vez más, este anhelo y ansiedad de aprender y descubrir un nuevo mundo ante mí-_ se rio suavemente de sus propios pensamientos, pues ya hacia mas de un año de su llegada a este mundo- _Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán todos? ¿Qué habrán pensado cuando no me encontraron? ¿Pensaran acaso que morí o solo pensaron que me escondí? ¿Guardaran alguna esperanza sobre mi regreso? Quizás solo debí dejar una carta aunque ya es muy tarde para eso, se que ellos lo entenderían_ \- sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no era la primera vez que los tenia desde su llegada y siempre eran las mismas preguntas las que venían a su mente. Volviendo su mirada a la cuna antes de sonreír y dirigirse a su cama para descansar, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se dejó llevar por el sueño y se dio cuenta que una vez mas estaba en su paisaje mental donde solía reunirse con Hagoromo pero había algo diferente ya que no estaba en presencia del sabio de los seis caminos sino de un anciano de larga barba blanca y ojos azules resplandecientes ocultos tras un par de gafas de media luna.

-Profesor Dumbledore- susurró la castaña mirando desconcertada al hombre frente a ella, este sonrió tan amablemente como recordaba.

-Es un placer verla una vez más Srta Granger- saludó el bonachón anciano frente a ella- ¿Gusta acompañarme a un paseo?- preguntó él haciendo un gesto hacia el castillo que se alzaba al fondo, la chica se acercó lentamente y ambos empezaron a caminar.

-Profesor ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?- la mente de Hermione estaba a mil por hora tratando de descifrar que significaba la presencia de su antiguo director ahí.

-Se pensó que necesitarías una manera de sentirte tranquila respecto al otro mundo y que yo sería el idóneo para eso- le explicó tranquilamente Dumbledore mientras recorrían los pasillos de su representación de Hogwarts- Te has adaptado a la vida en el mundo Shinobi pero aun sientes dudas- se detuvieron frente a las puertas del que sería el gran comedor, entraron silenciosamente y ahí en medio de las mesas justo frente a la mesa de profesores había un espejo de bordes ornamentados y cuya inscripción provocó un salto a su corazón y volteó su mirada al hombre a su lado en busca de respuestas.

-¿Qué hace aquí ese espejo?- preguntó sintiendose repentinamente con ansiedad, sabia por Harry lo que ese espejo hacia aunque él y Ron habían mantenido para si mismos lo que habian visto en él y ella lo entendía porque sabía que era algo privado.

-Veo que conoces el espejo de Oesed aunque este no es el real así que no mostrará sus más profundos deseos sino que le permitirá algo muy especial, este espejo fue creado para permitirle comunicarse con alguien del otro lado si bien su alma ya no pertenece a ese lugar su magia aun la mantiene atada y formando un lazo al igual que los recuerdos que aun atesora en su corazón- explicó pacientemente el anciano mirando a su antigua alumna mirar con anhelo el espejo, Hermione se acercó al objeto preguntándose si realmente le permitiría ver y comunicarse con sus amigos- Solo un uso Srta Granger, se le permitirá despedirse pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad- advirtió el hombre y un nudo se formó en el estomago de la castaña cuando estuvo frente a frente con el espejo.

De principio solo se veía su reflejo y como tanta otras veces se daba cuenta de que no era la misma que había llegado a aquel lugar y si bien no había cambiado su apariencia, su alma y algo en lo mas profundo de ella se transformó con su llegada a este mundo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la superficie de aquel artefacto mágico había empezado a ondularse cambiando la imagen que mostraba dejándole ver a un trio de personas, dos chicos y una chica que ella tan bien conocía y cuyo corazón ansiaba ver una vez más.

-Harry...Ginny...Ron...- dijo sin poder contenerse, su voz atrajo la atención de los tres quienes empezaron a buscarla de forma frenética a su alrededor hasta que aquellos ojos verdes que tantos recuerdos felices le traían se fijaron en los ámbar de ella.

-Hermione...¿De verdad eres tú?- Harry no podía entender que sucedía habían pasado más de un año buscando a su querida amiga sin perder las esperanzas y ahora ahí frente a él estaba ella aunque lucia tal como un fantasma y además su aspecto era el de una niña pequeña.

-Si Harry soy yo- respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa, aquella que él conocía a la perfección porque era la misma que ella le daba cuando le decía que todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo es que te ves tan pequeña? ¿Acaso tu...?- esta vez fue la pelirroja que habló dejando salir sus dudas aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante su inconclusa pregunta.

-Hola Ginny, no, no estoy muerta estoy bien y respecto a porque tengo este tamaño se debe a que ya no estoy en su mundo- explicó la castaña recibiendo confusas miradas de los tres- El día que recibí la carta de Ron- el pelirrojo bajo la mirada- Corrí al colegio y mis pasos me llevaron a la sala de menesteres, ahí le pedi la sala una manera de huir de todos y todo y ella me entregó tres objetos, un libro, un cuchillo y una piedra, al principio no entendía que significaba todo eso pero luego de leer el libro lo supe, la sala me estaba entregando un escape de todo a un nuevo mundo al que yo realmente pertenezco pero para llegar aquí mi cuerpo tuvo que adaptarse por lo que ahora poseo este tamaño- les dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos atentamente guardando dentro de si las ganas de llorar.

-¿Es decir que ya no volverás? ¿Cómo es que perteneces a ese mundo? Tu perteneces aquí con nosotros- Ginny no quería aceptar lo que su amiga decía, ella no podía no regresar con ellos.

-No Ginny, si bien nací en ese mundo mi alma siempre perteneció a este, aquí tengo un propósito y una misión- le dijo mirando a los ojos castaños de su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Una misión?- preguntó el pelinegro mirando intensamente a la diminuta figura de su hermana adoptiva, la castaña soltó un suspiro y procedió a contarles todo lo que sabía y lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada al mundo Shinobi concluyendo en su próxima entrada a la academia y alargándose contando con ternura respecto a su pequeño y dulce hermanito rubio. Los tres pudieron ver el brillo en sus ojos mientras la chica hablaba de todo y ellos entendieron en ese momento a que se refería ella con que pertenecía a ese mundo, si bien la habían visto feliz nunca irradiando esa fuerza y luz que ahora poseía y supieron que no deseaban que esa luz desapareciera.

-¿Eres feliz Mione? ¿Realmente eres feliz ahí?- ellos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta pero la pelirroja quería escucharlo de la castaña.

-Si lo soy, se que habran muchos peligros aquí pero ¿Cuándo no estuve en líos en especial gracias a estos dos tontos?- respondió mirando dulcemente a ambos chicos.

-Te extrañaremos mucho Mione- susurró Harry mirándola con melancolía, estaba tranquilo de saber que su amiga estaba bien pero le dolía saber que no la vería más.

-Yo también los extrañare, no saben cuantas veces me pregunte como estarían o si me habrían olvidado- la castaña los miró con todo el amor que sentia por cada uno de ellos.

-Mione, yo quisiera pedirte perdón por todo- finalmente el pelirrojo habló mirando con culpa y tristeza a la chica.

-No hay nada que perdonar Ron, si bien me sentí muy triste al principio luego de un tiempo entendí todo y ahora estoy bien, siempre serás mi mejor amigo- le dijo con seguridad y dulzura, ella había logrado entender y no podía estar enfadada con el chico no ahora que pesé a todo le había dado la oportunidad de conocer este lugar. La ojiambar recibió una sonrisa algo decaída del Weasley- Creo que ya es hora de irme- esas palabras dolían como el infierno pero no podía alargar más el momento.

-Hermy prométeme que vivirás feliz, que no dejaras que nadie te lastime y que serás más fuerte de lo que ya eres- le pidió el ojiverde mirándola, el ya no estaba ahí para al menos intentar cuidarla y necesitaba saber que ella estaría a salvo aunque aquello era mucho pedir dada la historia de ese mundo.

-Prometo ser feliz y cuidarme, prometo volverme aún más fuerte Harry- le respondió ella, conocía lo que pasaba por la mente de él al pedirle eso.

-Ten cuidado con esos del consejo no me dan buena espina, encuentra a un buen chico y cuida mucho al pequeño Naruto- esta vez fue Ginny la que le dio consejos y la hizo reír ya que sonaba más como una madre que como su amiga.

-Lo hare, aunque no prometo nada con lo del chico- le aseguro Hermione rodando un poco los ojos divertida.

-Patéales el trasero a todos y demuéstrales quien es la mejor bruja de nuestra generación- le dijo Ronald mirando a su amiga, se sentía aliviado por recibir su perdón pero triste a la vez porque él era la razón de que ya no estuviera aquí.

-Se los hare saber- se rio aceptando sus palabras- Los amo a los tres, siempre serán mis mejores amigos y siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazón- ya para este punto les era imposible retener sus lágrimas a los cuatro.

-Nosotros también te amamos Mione, vive y nunca nos olvides por nosotros nunca lo haremos- le dijo Harry tratando de retener sus lágrimas recibiendo una resplandeciente sonrisa de la castaña a pesar de sus lágrimas.

-Ilumínalos con la hermosa luz que ahora posees Hermy y no dejes que nadie apague tu resplandor, hasta siempre Hermione- se despidió la pelirroja tan firme como pudo aunque su corazón y sus ojos lloraban.

-Siempre serás nuestra Hermione- los ojos azules del chico estaban brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Hasta siempre chicos-se despidió mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía y el espejo frente a la castaña volvía a mostrar su reflejo, sus lágrimas aun no paraban de caer pero ahora su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa, secó sus lágrimas y se volteó buscando con la mirada al anciano director encontrándolo sentando en la que sería la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo un caramelo.

-Siempre es triste una despedida pero a veces es necesaria- el director la miraba con tristeza pero con una amable sonrisa.

-Profesor luego de esta vez ¿Volveré a verlo?- preguntó acercándose despacio al hombre y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Un caramelo de limón?- le ofreció el hombre recibiendo una negativa- Es posiblemente la unica vez que nos volvamos a ver, a menos que sea requerida mi presencia nuevamente- sus palabras no le dejaban claro si sería algo que ocurriría o no- Ya es hora de que despierte Srta Granger, estoy orgulloso de ver en lo que se ha convertido- las palabras del profesor fueron cálidas y fue recompensado con una brillante sonrisa de su ex-alumna mientras esta empezaba a desaparecer de su paisaje mental.

En el mundo real Hermione empezaba a abrir sus ojos dándose cuenta que apenas empezaba a salir el sol, se quedó unos minutos mirando el techo procesando lo que había pasado en sus sueños y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un peso desvanecerse de su pecho, se levantó con entusiasmo para arreglarse para la academia se acercó a Naruto y tras despertarlo y vestirlo lo llevó al comedor donde ambos desayunaron y luego salieron hacia el barrio Uchiha. Mientras se acercaban al complejo recordaba la primera interacción entre Sasuke y Naruto cuando apenas eran unos bebes, el pequeño Uchiha habia fruncido el ceño desde los brazos de su hermano mientras Naruto lo miraba curioso y luego acerco su mano al pelinegro y antes de que alguno de los mayores pudiera reaccionar el rubio habia jalado un mechón de cabello del otro bebe provocando que este empezara a llorar seguido del rubio, tanto ella como Itachi se habían quedado en shock tratando de calmar a sus hermanos pero luego de que habían dejado de llorar ambos habian empezado a jugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

En la actualidad ambos era amigos aunque siempre tenían pequeñas discusiones sobre cuál de sus hermanos era el mejor hasta que alguien los calmaba o Shisui intervenía y decía que él era mejor que Itachi y Hermione provocando que los niños empezaran a discutir con el mayor. Ahora en el complejo Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de la casa principal saludando a algunas personas en el camino, la mayoría los había conocido gracias a sus constantes visitas al lugar, tocó al llegar siendo atendida por Itachi quien también estaba a punto de salir a la academia.

-Buenos días Itachi-nii /Buenos dias Itachi-kun- saludaron ambos al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludo el chico en respuesta manteniendo su pasividad, dejó que ambos entraran.

-Veo que ya llegaron, buenos días Naruto, Hikari-chan- saludo la matriarca saliendo de la cocina donde Sasuke aún estaba desayunando junto a Fugaku.

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione junto a su hermano antes de mirar como este se acercaba a su amigo.

-Ya deben irse a la academia o se les hará tarde- fue lo que dijo Fugaku luego de responder al saludo de la ambos recién llegados.

-Cierto, Naru-kun por favor has caso a Mikoto-san y no te meta en problemas- le dijo a su hermanito antes de darle un beso en la frente- Hasta más tarde Sasuke-kun- acarició el cabello del pequeño pelinegro como siempre hacia al verlo y luego se dirigió hacia Itachi y ambos salieron a la academia.

* * *

 **Hola hola como estan? Aquí el nuevo capítulo un poco corto pero es que esta semana ha sido un desafío xD el cargador de mi laptop decidió dañarse la semana donde todas las calles están cerradas debido a las protestas y me ha sido difícil escribir desde mi teléfono así que espero que les guste, las encuestas:**

 **1-Invocaciones: Se ha decidido por mayoría de votos que los Leones serán el animal que podrá invocar Hermione.**

 **2-Equipo 7: por mayoría también se quedara el equipo tal como es.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a los que le dan follow y favorite a la historia y a los que leen y comentan.**

 **tenshin anime: espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, respecto a cómo evitare la masacre eso lo veran mas adelante ya que no faltara mucho para ello xD será poco después del examen chunnin de Hermione.**

 **Sara Dragonil: aquí el siguiente cap espero que te guste tanto como el anterior, respondiendo a tu pregunta No, Danzo no meterá en anbu a Hermione primero muerta xD**

 **Seremoon: bien Danzo morirá xD más pronto que en el cannon probablemente ya que cometera un error muy grande respecto a Mione y eso lo llevara a su fin.**

 **akira 747: Bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste la historia n.n. Respondiendo a tu pregunta si, el patronus de Mione cambiara en un futuro, incluso diría que si lo invoca en este momento ya su patronus no sería el mismo, ahora tomaría la forma de un zorro por su vínculo con Naruto pero en un futuro tomara otra forma que quedara en suspenso de momento xD.**

 **Amaya: hola! Bueno insisto la masacre no tendrá lugar y Shisui obviamente no puede quedar en coma porque es necesario para mi historia más adelante ya que él juega un papel importante en la vida de Mione, dudo rotundamente que Naruto se sintiera atraído por Sakura debido a la similitud de su personalidad con Kushina, él quería a Sakura desde niños y no conocio a Kushina sino hasta mucho tiempo después así que técnicamente sería imposible. Mione no será anbu pero no se aun si ayudara en el entrenamiento del equipo 7 en conjunto.**

 **fuyita: yo también me siento triste por las muertes de Minato y Kushina, y si Danzo no sabe dónde se está metiendo al fijarse en Mione xD ella no será un hueso fácil de roer y menos ahora que tiene alguien a quien proteger.**

 **Caro-11: Hola y bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste el fic n.n respondiendo a tu pregunta si, será un Hermione x Itachi espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Como una sorpresa especial para ustedes he decidido que ya que se acerca el examen chunnin y dije ¿Porque no? aceptare OC para que puedan participar en la historia si lo desean, siempre y cuando sigan la ficha que dejare. La ficha sera la siguiente:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Clan: (No se acepta Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju u** **Ōtsutsuki, Puede ser un clan creado por ustedes mismos siempre y cuando este bien argumentado o incluso puede ser solo un civil)**

 **Edad: aquí hay algo adicional que debo comentar, pueden poner a su personaje en la generación de Mione (por favor edad correspondiente no todos pueden graduarse antes de la edad promedio, de preferencia que sean ya de la edad normal de un gennin) o pueden ponerlos de la generación de Naruto.**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Atuendo:**

 **Apariencia: (aquí agradezco si no ponen por ejemplo una chica de 12 años con unas medidas de alguien de 18 xD porque lo he visto en ocasiones)**

 **Afinidades: (dos elementos por personaje, a menos que posea uno por kekkei genkai)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: si posee uno y por favor si es uno creado que sea coherente y no un super poderoso.**

 **Armas: esto si tiene alguna predilecta o solo usa las comunes.**

 **Aldea:**

 **Gusto/Disgustos/Defectos/Virtudes:**

 **Historia: Aquí quiero la historia de su personaje y si es un clan creado por ustedes quiero la historia de dicho clan tambien, con coherencia por favor.**

 **Especialización: (ya saben ninjutsu, genjutsu entre otros)**

 **Creo que eso sería todo, si quieren participar envíen su ficha por pm o si no pueden me pueden agregar a mi fb Angelica Vieira y ahi enviarme la ficha, (en mi foto aparezco con un vestido negro y sentada con mi hermano)**

 **Bueno aquí me despido hasta pronto besitos.**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y** **Kishimoto** **.**

Capitulo VII

El camino a la academia fue rápido, una vez ahí pudieron notar la cantidad de chicos reunidos en el patio del recinto esperando por la ceremonia de inicio. Quince minutos después de su llegada una explosión junto a una nube de humo llamó la atención de todos, cuando esta se disipó permitió ver al Hokage junto a varios chūnin quienes serían designados como sus profesores, con el discurso de bienvenida ya dicho todos los nuevos estudiantes fueron repartidos en 5 grupos diferentes para presentar dos pruebas, en la primera evaluarían su conocimiento con un examen teórico mientras que en la segunda sería un examen físico que constaría de varias partes. Los grupos fueron divididos empezando por los miembros de los clanes ninjas terminando con los civiles siendo casi tres de los cinco grupos únicamente civiles, pero como era bien sabido más de la mitad terminaría por retirarse antes del final del primer año ya fuera porque no tienen las aptitudes o porque no era lo que realmente esperaban. Los niños de esta y de las próximas generaciones serian empujados a entrar a la academia para remediar de cierta manera la falta de ninjas que había luego del ataque del kyubi.

Itachi había sido colocado en el primer grupo, siendo un heredero de clan era lógico que sería de los primeros en ser seleccionado, Hikari por otro lado fue colocada en el grupo tres en el cual solo había niños civiles y unos pocos de clanes menores, cuando todos los grupos estuvieron divididos fueron llevados primero a distintas aulas donde cada grupo presentarían el examen teórico. Hikari se sentía tan nerviosa como cuando debía presentar los exámenes de Hogwarts aunque sabía que estaba preparada ya que había leído todo lo que podía de la biblioteca de la aldea. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados el chūnin a cargo repartió los exámenes y les permitió empezar, la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando leyó todo notando que conocía las respuestas así que escribió a toda velocidad deteniéndose solo para revisar el resultado y así continuar con la siguiente, su hoja pronto estuvo llena de respuestas y tras cerciorarse de que estaba todo correcto un par de veces se levantó hacia el maestro.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda? -le preguntó el hombre cuando a niña se acercó a él.

-No, ya he terminado- respondió la ojiambar entregándole su examen dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría de los presentes ya que solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde el inicio del examen.

-De acuerdo, el siguiente examen será en el patio puedes ir allá de una vez o esperar en algún sitio hasta que termine el examen escrito- la castaña asintió y salió del salón directo al patio donde pudo vislumbrar a un par de personas entre las que estaba Itachi aunque aquello no le sorprendía en lo absoluto por lo que decidió acercarse a él.

-Itachi-kun ¿Qué tal estuvo tu prueba? - preguntó la niña sentándose a un lado del pelinegro bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Simple- respondió con tranquilidad relajándose inconscientemente ante la presencia y el aura cálida que la castaña siempre desprendía al estar cerca.

-Esperaba algo más desafiante pero realmente estuvo fácil- suspiró un poco antes de estirar sus brazos, se preguntó no por primera vez como estaría su pequeño rubio y miró al cielo recostándose contra el árbol y sin darse cuenta el tiempo estimado para el examen había pasado por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes junto a los chūnin senseis entraban al patio, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron con sus respectivos instructores quienes comenzaron a dar los parámetros de la prueba, en esta se dividirían solo en dos grupos por lo que luego de ser divididos –el grupo uno y dos más una parte del tres por un lado y los grupos cuatro y cinco junto con el restante del tres por otro- Hikari esta vez había quedado con Itachi. Su grupo tendría como primera actividad correr por la pista completando mínimo veinte vueltas en el menor tiempo posible ya que sus tiempos serian medidos y anotados puesto que influirían en sus notas y por tanto en sus clasificación para los grupos y el ranking general.

Cuando el instructor anunció el inicio todos comenzaron a correr, muchos mantenían un buen ritmo ya que siendo la mayoría pertenecientes a clanes eran entrenados desde jóvenes al menos en lo básico y era bueno que tanto Hikari como Itachi hubieran entrenado junto a Shisui ya que esto les permitía mantener un mejor ritmo e incluso ir en la delantera.

-Nee Itachi-kun si no te apresuras te ganaré y se lo diré a Shisui- le dijo la chica sonriendo mientras corrían estando ella un poco por delante, estaban conscientes de quien era el más veloz de ambos y Hermione sabía que aunque normalmente algo así no provocaría a Itachi también podía decir que el Uchiha no quería lidiar con un Shisui burlón molestándolo más de lo habitual, pero quería hacer esto más desafiante y era la única forma de lograrlo. Itachi la miró notando su sonrisa, él sabía lo que ella tenía en mente y por aquella ocasión seguiría su juego un poco.

De un momento a otro el chico aumento su velocidad dejando a la castaña atrás sorprendiéndola pero logrando que se riera, la ojiambar siguiendo su ejemplo corrió más rápido alcanzando a su compañero pero este no la dejaba sobrepasarlo, empujando más fuerzas ambos terminaron pasando a sus compañeros en varias ocasiones dejando sorprendidos a los grupos puesto que nunca pensaron ver al estoico heredero Uchiha compitiendo con una niña y aún más que esta pudiera seguir su ritmo tan fácilmente. Antes de darse cuenta ambos habían terminado sus vueltas y estaban junto al sensei de su grupo, Hikari jadeaba agitada pero su sonrisa no se había borrado y el ojinegro aunque también estaba agitado no lo hacía notar más allá de una respiración un poco más rápida de lo normal.

-Pueden descansar hasta que su grupo termine- dijo el chūnin a cargo de ambos anotando sus tiempos, no se sorprendía del tiempo hecho por el prodigio Uchiha pero si el de la castaña, había escuchado sobre ella en un par de ocasiones como casi todos los ninjas puesto que sabían acerca de su relación con el Yondaime Hokage pero no esperaba este rendimiento. Itachi asintió y se apoyó contra un árbol seguido de Hermione aunque esta decidió sentarse en lugar de permanecer de pie.

-Eso fue divertido, aunque no es justo que siempre me ganes- soltó ella haciendo un pequeño puchero que la hacía ver tierna, el pelinegro la miró por un instante antes de mirar a sus compañeros, estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos y aunque lo negara le divertían.

-Debes entrenar más- le respondió con su voz tranquila aunque la castaña lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, había notado la diversión oculta en su voz.

-Ya veras, pateare tu trasero en nuestro próximo entrenamiento- le aseguró la bruja después de todo tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga esta vez. No esperaron mucho cuando sus compañeros habían terminado sus vueltas, la mayoría no quería quedarse por debajo de aquel par aunque sin duda no alcanzarían sus tiempos.

-Bien empezaran con la siguiente ronda de sus ejercicios en cinco minutos, como antes deben hacerlos de forma correcta tan rápido como puedan, estaré anotando sus tiempos de nuevo- explicó el sensei dejando descansar a los recién llegados y cinco minutos más tarde su siguiente prueba dio inicio. Entre sentadillas, abdominales, saltos de tijeras y otros ejercicios pasó el tiempo y esta vez ambos iban igualados terminando en ocasiones al mismo tiempo o uno primero que el otro. Cuando terminaron se mantuvieron esperaron a las siguientes indicaciones de su instructor- Pueden retirarse, mañana estarán publicados los resultados de sus pruebas y sus puestos en el ranking así como sus grupos finales- les despidió antes de que retirarse el también.

-Itachi-kun ¿Podemos pasar por la tienda antes de ir a tu casa? Quisiera comprarle algo a tu madre como agradecimiento por cuidar de Naru- preguntó algo tímida, si bien eran amigos no le gustaba molestarle por cosas como esta, ante el asentimiento del chico le regalo una sonrisa agradecida. Tras comprar todo en la tienda caminaron con tranquilidad al barrio Uchiha, antes de siquiera llegar a la casa dos manchas –una negra y una amarilla- salieron veloces por la puerta estrellándose con ambos, Hikari con suerte pudo mantener su equilibrio entre Naruto y las bolsas con sus compras.

-¡Onee-chan/Aniki!- dijeron o gritaron en caso del rubio saludando a sus respectivos hermanos. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían esperado impacientes por ellos.

-Hola de nuevo Naru, Sasuke-kun- saludó a ambos, revolviendo el cabello de su hermanito antes de separarse y asegurarse de que todas sus compras estuvieran intactas.

-Hola Otouto, Naruto- abrazo a su hermano antes de tomar su mano y caminar los cuatro a la casa, al entrar Mikoto les saludo desde la cocina puesto que estaba preparando el almuerzo puesto que aunque normalmente almorzaran en la academia dado el examen salieron mucho más temprano.

-Mikoto-san traje esto para ustedes, gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña bola de energía- se acercó a ella en la cocina dejando sus compras sobre la mesa, saco varios postres y un par de bocadillos de tomate que sabía le gustaban tanto a Sasuke.

-Oh querida eres tan dulce, no tenías que molestarte Naruto-kun se portó muy bien- la mujer le sonrió a la chica- ¿Se quedaran a comer?- pregunto volviendo su atención a la comida.

-Si no es molestia nos gustaría Mikoto-san- respondió algo tímida.

-Tonterías, sabes que están más que invitados a comer con nosotros, además siempre se aprecia la compañía femenina entre tantos hombres- le dio un guiño a la menor provocando una risita en Hermione, sin que pudieran hablar más la bruja fue llevada al patio por un rubio hiperactivo donde los esperaban los hermanos. Para cuando la comida estuvo lista Fugaku había llegado y Mikoto había llamado a todos los niños a la mesa luego de que hubieran lavado sus manos.

-¿Cómo les fue en la academia?- preguntó Mikoto mientras comían mirando a los dos niños mayores.

-La prueba escrita fue más fácil de lo que esperaba y la prueba física fue entretenida- contestó la castaña mirando de reojo a Itachi con una sonrisa sin dejar de comer.

-Estuvo bien- Itachi tuvo que resistir las ganas de rodar los ojos al notar la mirada de su compañera.

-¿Mañana les dirán en que clase estarán cierto?- Mikoto había notado el intercambio de ambos sonriendo internamente.

-Hai Mikoto-san, además de darnos los resultados y puestos del ranking- respondió sonriendo la joven, ella esperaba que su rendimiento le permitiera estar en el primer o segundo lugar ya que no había visto los tiempos del otro grupo.

-No espero nada menos que lo mejor de ambos- las palabras serias de Fugaku tomaron por sorpresa a Hermione, no esperaba que aquello fuera dirigido a ella también si bien sabía que el hombre era duro con Itachi no creía que ella estuviera incluida en sus expectativas.

-Hai otou-sama/Fugaku-sama- respondieron al mismo tiempo, resto de la comida transcurrió normal con algunas conversaciones más que nada entre Mikoto y Hermione. Cuando terminaron ambas féminas limpiaron los platos en una charla tranquila, en cuanto terminaron y dando las gracias tanto Hikari como Naruto se estaban despidiendo cuando un anbu apareció frente a ambos provocando un salto en el más joven.

-Shirube Hikari Sandaime-sama solicita tu presencia en su oficina- informó el anbu con mascara de lobo con voz monótona.

-Está bien deme un momento por favor okami-san- ella conocía al anbu después de todo había sido ella quien la había ido a buscar siempre que el Sandaime requería su presencia para hablar con ella sobre si misma o Naruto, se volteó hacia la familia y miro apenada a Mikoto quien noto su indecisión.

-Anda querida, yo cuidare de Naruto-kun hasta que regreses- le aseguró la mujer recibiendo una reverencia de la chica.

-Gracias prometo no demorar demasiado- con una última reverencia la anbu tomó su brazo desapareciendo ambas en una nube de humo llegando rápidamente a la torre Hokage. Tocó la puerta de la oficina recibiendo la autorización para entrar, abrió y pasó acercándose al escritorio donde el anciano Hokage la esperaba- Buenas tardes Sandaime-sama- saludó con una reverencia y una sonrisa, le agradaba el hombre aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con algunas cosas como el hecho de que quisiera ocultarle su origen a Naruto o su condición, que si bien sabía que sería duro al principio para su hermanito era necesario que supiera.

-Hola Hikari-chan ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en la academia?- preguntó mirándola con cariño, la pequeña se había ganado un trozo de su corazón con su calidez e inteligencia.

-Estuvo bien y fue divertido- le respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio.

-He oído de tus instructores que fuiste excepcional durante el examen, sorprendiste bastante- le comentó el mayor notando un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en la chica pero había orgullo y alegría en sus brillantes ojos.

-Hice lo mejor que pude, debo ser muy fuerte si quiero proteger a Naruto-kun- movió sus piernas balanceándolas ligeramente mirando atenta al anciano.

-Lo sé, serás una gran kunoichi Hikari-chan, ahora te mande a llamar por otra razón- la chica dejo de balancear sus piernas al notar la seriedad en el tono de voz del hombre- Cuando ocurrió el ataque del Kyubi y antes de que Minato se marchara a detenerlo dejo algo para mí, algo que debía entregarte a ti el que creyera que estabas lista, pensaba dártelo el día de tu graduación pero sé que estas lista ahora- de un cajón saco tres rollos que le tendió a la niña, esta los tomó con reverencia mirándolos con anhelo antes de poner dos sobre el escritorio y abrir el otro con cuidado.

" _Mi pequeña Luz_

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto durante el ataque del Kyubi espero que tanto tu como Kushina y Naruto estén a salvo, debo decir que siempre fuiste mi pequeño enigma desde que apareciste y tras cada día que pasaste con Kushina y conmigo fui queriéndote cada vez más como una hija, no sé si Kushina te lo habrá dicho pero pensábamos adoptarte una vez que todo respecto a Naruto se calmara puesto que ya te veíamos como nuestra hija y tu veías a Naruto como tu hermano. Cuida de ambos por favor en especial de tu hermano aunque espero que sea visto como un héroe por retener al zorro en su interior se cómo la gente puede llegar a verle y aunque tendrá la guía de su madre deseo que tú también veles por él. En los otros pergaminos que le entregue a Sarutobi-san está un contrato de invocación para ti el cual conseguí durante una de mis misiones antes de ser Hokage y guarde hasta este momento, supe que sería perfecto para ti cuando te conocí y una carta para Naruto, entrégasela cuando crean que esté listo para leerla confió en ti mi pequeña luz. No uses la convocatoria hasta que mínimo seas una gennin debido al alto gasto de chakra – si sé que tienes más que uno normal- y el control necesario. Cuídate y que la voluntad del fuego que llevas en tu interior brille más que nunca Hikari._

 _Con amor, Minato"_

Las lágrimas brotaban lentamente unidas a una tenue sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban a través del líquido salino y tras terminar de leer seco sus ojos con la manga de su blusa antes de cerrar el pergamino y mirar al Hokage.

-Gracias Hokage-sama- su corazón se sentía ligero tras las cosas que Minato había dicho en la carta y nuevamente en silencio renovaba el voto de protección hacia su rubio hermano.

-No es nada pequeña, todo eso te pertenece ahora es mejor que regreses con Naruto y recuerda nuestra reunión semanal el viernes- aquello ultimo era una tradición desde que Hiruzen había retomado su puesto y ella cuidaba de Naruto, visitaba al anciano cada viernes a veces en compañía de Naruto para saludar, contarle como iba su semana y si necesitaba algo.

-Claro Sandaime-sama- se levantó y se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la oficina, no sin antes meter los pergaminos en su bolso el cual llevaba fielmente a todos lados. Al salir del edificio la anbu de antes apareció frente a ella- ¿Me llevaras de regreso okami-san?- recibió un asentimiento ante su pregunta que provocó una sonrisa agradecida estirando su mano para tomar la de la kunoichi para que luego esta las movilizara al barrio Uchiha dejándola frente a la puerta de la casa principal- Gracias okami-san, nos vemos el viernes- se despidió rápidamente antes de que se fuera y se volteó finalmente para tocar la puerta, espero un par de minutos hasta que Mikoto le abrió saludándola y dejándola entrar.

-Bienvenida de regreso Hika-chan ¿todo bien con Hokage-sama?- preguntó preocupada por ella, conocía sus visitas semanales por lo que le pareció extraño que fuera citada otro día.

-Hai, Sandaime-sama quería entregarme algo que Minato-sama dejo para mí- le respondió con amabilidad.

-Naruto-kun se quedó dormido con Sasuke en la sala, estuvieron jugando con Itachi desde que te fuiste- le dijo y Hikari se rió suavemente, caminaron hasta la sala donde se podía ver a ambos niños dormidos en el sofá, más adelante la puerta del jardín estaba abierta y dejaba ver a Itachi entrenando con un muñeco de prácticas.

-Lo llevare ya de regreso, gracias por cuidarlo Mikoto-san y de nuevo gracias por la comida- le agradeció antes de cargar a su hermanito quien se aferró a ella dormido al reconocer la calidez familiar de su magia.

-Le diré a Itachi que te acompañe- mencionó la pelinegra acercándose a la puerta del jardín para llamar a su hijo mayor.

-No hace falta Mikoto-san, puedo ir sola y no quisiera molestar a Itachi-kun en su entrenamiento- se negó rápidamente, ella podía hacerse cargo hasta el orfanato.

-Está bien Hika-chan- suspiro derrotada la mujer antes de sonreírle, la despidió en la puerta mientras la chica avanzaba saliendo del complejo, cuando llego a una zona donde sabía que nadie la veía uso la aparición con Naruto hasta su habitación en el orfanato, sabía que podía llegar con seguridad gracias a sus hechizos que ocultaban el sonido y le alertaban si había alguien dentro. El rubio despertó por la incomodidad del medio de transporte y miró a la castaña.

-¿Onee-chan?- preguntó acomodándose en el cuello de su hermana aun adormilado.

-Hai Naru- lo llevo hasta su cama ya que desde que cumplió un año se había acostumbrado a dormir ahí en lugar de su cuna puesto que la directora no quería malgastar dinero en una cama adicional para él. Acomodó al pequeño entre las sabanas tras quitarle los zapatos y tras quitarse los suyos se acostó a su lado dejando que el niño se aferrara a ella quedándose nuevamente dormido, Hikari acaricio su rubio cabello antes de sentir un ligero pulso conocido de chakra que reaccionaba al suyo y miro pensativa al menor- _Creo que sería buena oportunidad para intentar conocer a Kurama-nii_ \- cerró sus ojos concentrando su magia y algo de su chakra- _**Legeremens**_ \- pensó ingresando a la mente de Naruto encontrando un alcantarillado a lo que hizo una mueca- _Tengo que enseñarle a Naru meditación, ahora que lo pienso le vendría bien formar alguna barrera mental_ \- se encogió de hombros antes de avanzar hasta una zona abierta donde habían dos grandes rejas en cuyo centro había un papel con el kanji sello en el centro.

- **¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un aperitivo** \- dijo una voz sombría provocando que la chica rodara los ojos.

-Kurama-nii no es por ofenderte pero no puedes hacer mucho desde ahí adentro- respondió ella mirando los ojos rojos que resplandecen en la oscuridad de la celda.

- **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre mocosa?** \- preguntó el zorro con molestia y algo de sorpresa oculta entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿No reconoces mi chakra Kurama-nii?- Hikari dejó salir algo de su chakra provocando una gran impresión en el bijū.

- **Ese chakra…es del viejo-** susurró mirándola con recelo- **¿Quién eres?** \- preguntó demandante mientras sus colas se agitaban con nerviosismo.

-Shirube Hikari o más bien Granger Hermione una bruja próxima a ser kunoichi y diría que soy tu hermana menor Kurama-nii ya que soy parte de la familia Ōtsutsuki- se presentó con una sonrisa.

- **El viejo solo tuvo dos hijos y tú no eres ninguno de ellos-** contradijo con firmeza y molestia.

-Creo que eso lo puedo responder yo Kurama- una voz profunda llamó la atención de ambos, el zorro amplió sus ojos al ver al sabio de los seis caminos de pie junto a la niña castaña.

-Hagoromo otou-sama- saludó Hikari con una pequeña venia respetuosa antes de que el sabio colocara su mano en su cabeza desordenando su cabello.

- **Viejo…** \- el zorro aun kyubi aún no podía creer que el hombre que les dio forma al separarlos del diez colas estaba ahí frente a él.

-Es un placer volver a verte Kurama- saludó con cariño al zorro.

- **¿Cómo es que estas aquí?** \- preguntó confundido el demonio de nueve colas.

-Gracias a que Hikari posee parte de mi alma y mi chakra puedo presentarme en este plano, ella es mi hija debido a eso y protectora de los transmigrantes de Indra y Ashura además de tu guardiana y de tus otros hermanos junto a sus jinchūrikis- respondió con tranquilidad lo que hizo que la mirada rojiza se fijara nuevamente en Hermione.

- **Es una simple mocosa-** se mofó el zorro no queriendo aceptar que una simple niña seria su guardiana.

-Y tú eres un zorro sobre alimentado Kurama-nii y aun así no te digo nada- la bruja rodó sus ojos bufando ante su actitud.

- **¡Como te atreves!-** sacó una de sus garras a través de la jaula pero esta se detuvo al chocar con una barrera traslucida.

-¿Tratabas de hacer algo?- le sonrió burlona desde su posición con sus ojos brillando entretenidos.

-Niños compórtense, Kurama deberás acostumbrarte a ella ya que quieras o no es parte de la familia, ella tiene una misión y es necesario que trabajen juntos todos para cumplirla a cabalidad- les regaño en especial al zorro que solo gruño irritado sin decir palabra alguna.

-Hai hai Hagoromo otou-sama- aceptó Hikari sin perder la sonrisa burlona aunque en sus ojos se apreciaba un brillo de cariño tanto para el hombre como para el zorro naranja.

-Bien, estoy contento de haberte visto una vez más querido Kurama se bueno con tu jinchūriki y con ella, ya debo irme, Hikari nos veremos para tu siguiente entrenamiento- informó recibiendo una cabezada afirmativa de la joven antes de desaparecer dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Yo también debo marcharme no quiero forzar demasiado la mente de Naru, nos vemos pronto Kurama-nii realmente me alegra por fin conocerte aunque seas un zorro malhumorado con exceso de peso- soltó una risita cuando escucho un nuevo gruñido del huésped de su hermano y despidiéndose con su mano desapareció saliendo de la mente del rubio.

Frotó su cabeza asegurándose que el más pequeño no se haya despertado y suspiro con una mueca adolorida antes de levantarse tratando de no despertarlo y luego de bañarse y vestirse, lanzó un hechizo en su hermanito para limpiarlo y cambiarlo de ropa, subió nuevamente a la cama antes de dormirse agotada por el uso de la legeremancia y por los sucesos de aquel día.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Perdón por desaparecer por tanto tiempo T.T muchas cosas pasaron y me impidieron tanto escribir como publicar (de hecho actualmente ando cuidando de mi madre que está enferma y yo misma también lo estoy). Sé que este no es un capitulo muy largo (es lo que pude escribir entre todo lo que me ha sucedido y mis obligaciones) Aquí sería la primera conversación con Kurama y la aparición de su contrato de invocación (aunque falta un buen de tiempo para que lo use) espero que les guste!**

 **Como siempre gracias a los que dan Follow y Favorite al igual que a los que dejan sus review me animan bastante!**

 **Seremoon: Si bueno, Naruto y Sasuke pasaran bastante tiempo juntos en su infancia pero eso definitivamente no disminuirá del todo sus discusiones por cualquier cosa. El error de Danzo ocurrirá pronto, debido a que intentare agilizar un poco los tiempos del fic.**

 **Guest: Si bien, no mostrare demasiado de Mione e Itachi en la academia como mucho serán un par de capítulos ya que me interesa más la historia tras graduarse (no es que pasen mucho en la academia antes de graduarse…Itachi no es un genio por nada xD)**

 **tenshin anime: si bueno no fuiste la única, de hecho yo estaba algo llorona en el momento de que la escribí, soy bastante mala para escribir despedidas porque me pongo sentimental T-T.**

 **jallison099:** **Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry, my english is not very good**

 **JoseRafaelOlla1: tú ya sabes cuál es el resultado de la invocación si te lo dije cuando hablamos enano xD**

 **Por ultimo gracias a los que dejaron sus OC, Beiny si lees esto por favor ¿Podrías enviarme de nuevo tu ficha? Por alguna razón la página me impide abrir el mensaje y no pude copiarla anteriormente ¡Estaré esperándola!**

 **Se despide Lady Altair Black besos a todos!**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y** **Kishimoto** **.**

Capitulo VIII

La mañana siguiente fue completamente normal quitando por supuesto el hecho de que Naruto había despertado aparentemente con más energía de lo usual, Hermione tenía el leve presentimiento de que cierta bola de pelos naranja tenía que ver con ello así que solo se encogió de hombros manteniendo su rutina habitual y llevando a su hermano al complejo Uchiha como el día anterior. Justo en la entrada de la casa principal ya le esperaba Itachi listo para partir por lo que saludo rápidamente a la familia y se despidió de los dos menores antes de salir con el prodigio directo a la academia.

-¿En qué puestos crees que estemos? ¿Crees que estaremos en la misma clase?- preguntó ella algo nerviosa jugando con su cabello, sabía que había estado bien pero no podía evitar esos nervios que la invadían cuando sabía que iban a entregarles los resultados, esperaba estar en la misma clase que su acompañante ya que se sentiría sola de otra manera además sería más desafiante.

-Lo veremos al llegar pero supongo que estaremos en la misma clase- respondió él con calma habiendo notado la forma nerviosa en que jugaba con su cabello cosa que sabía era por ansiedad. Ella asintió un poco más calmada pero aún se notaba su ansiedad, cuando llegaron a la academia se acercaron a donde algunos pocos ya estaban reunidos mirando las tablas de posiciones y las listas de clases, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca todas las miradas de los presentes cayeron sobre ellos de forma intensa cosa que incomodó a Hikari mientras que Itachi permanecía inmutable ante aquello. Ambos buscaron sus nombres –habían tres tablas de posiciones siendo una para los chicos, una para las chicas y finalmente una general- encontrándose en los primeros puestos de sus respectivos ranking y estando Itachi en primer lugar del general seguido de Hikari por muy poco, por otro lado en las listas ubicaron rápidamente que estaban juntos en el mismo grupo de clases.

-¡Estamos en el mismo grupo!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa viendo sus nombres, al menos sabía que no estaría sola aunque aún estaba incomoda por las miradas del resto de los estudiantes.

-Vamos- le dijo empezando a caminar hacia su aula designada, había sentido su incomodidad cuando su normalmente cálida aura vibraba a su alrededor de forma errática y se preguntó porque parecía que nadie podía notarlo. La castaña le siguió suspirando brevemente de alivio cuando se alejó un poco de las miradas.

- _Creo que ya entiendo a Harry, ni siquiera con toda la atención en cuarto año me sentí tan abrumada-_ pensó entrando a su aula junto al moreno, este tomó asiento en la segunda fila junto a la ventana seguido por la ojiambar. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban a su sensei y veían como sus compañeros empezaban a llegar llenando los puestos vacíos a lo largo del salón. La mayoría llegaba en pequeños grupos y en cuanto se sentaban fijaban la mirada en ellos hasta que finalmente el sensei entró llamando la atención de sus nuevos estudiantes.

-Bienvenidos a todos soy Isao Hajime su instructor por los próximos años hasta su graduación, espero un rendimiento más que aceptable ya que todos los aquí presentes están en las posiciones más altas del ranking general- su mirada al final de su corto discurso se disparó hacia Itachi y Hikari. A partir de ahí comenzaron las verdaderas clases, Hermione se decepcionó un poco al ver que iniciarían con los conceptos básicos del chakra que ella ya había estudiado hace tiempo atrás por lo que se limitó a sacar un libro de su bolso que estaba camuflado como un libro de medicinas muggles aunque realmente era uno de pociones. Durante la clase permaneció concentrada en lo que leía hasta que el moreno tocó su hombro llamando su atención.

-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo Itachi-kun?- preguntó separando la vista del libro para mirar a su compañero.

-Es hora de almorzar, de nuevo estabas distraída- le respondió mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco, tenía suerte de que a Itachi no le molestase que se perdiera en su mundo cuando estaba leyendo aunque Shisui era otro caso, el Uchiha mayor solía molestarla cuando notaba que se concentraba demasiado y dejaba de prestarle atención.

-Lo siento, vamos- guardó su libro y saco su almuerzo de su pequeño bolso levantándose para ir a los jardines a comer. Ambos salieron y se sentaron bajo uno de los arboles mientras comían en silencio aunque por lo que pudo ver algunas niñas sentadas no muy lejos de ellos miraban a Itachi con admiración y a ella con algo de molestia lo que generó una mueca en la cara de la castaña- _Genial Itachi-kun tiene fans y creo que no les agrado-_ pensó negando mentalmente mientras desviaba la mirada a su comida no creía nunca estar interesada en lidiar con chicas como Lavender.

Cuando el descanso terminó regresaron a su aula donde les informaron que la siguiente clase seria en el patio ya que les darían las bases para taijutsu, estaban alrededor de su sensei mientras este les mostraba los kata básicos que debían practicar, no mucho antes de que terminara la clase el mayor ordenó que se acomodaran para iniciar una serie de peleas para poner en acción lo aprendido. Los combates fueron rápidos y un poco torpes en su mayoría pero en vista de que solo podían usar los kata aprendidos recientemente no era de extrañarse.

Los meses avanzaron y pronto llegó junio y con ello el cumpleaños del primogénito Uchiha, durante la celebración no asistieron más que los parientes directos excepto Hikari y Naruto quienes fueron invitados por Mikoto dada su cercanía a sus hijos y también debido a que los consideraba parte de la familia gracias a la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban ambos niños con ellos. El regalo de ambos al festejado fue un collar con un sencillo dije con forma de cuervo dado que era uno de los animales favoritos del chico, lo que nadie sabía era que dicho objeto estaba imbuido con runas y hechizos de protección que lo defenderían de ataques ligeros como kunais arrojados dándole un margen de tiempo para protegerse y frenaría brevemente algunos golpes cuerpo a cuerpo. Hikari pretendía que cada persona importante para ella poseyera un objeto con dichas protecciones, tenía uno preparado tanto para Shisui como para Sasuke aunque esperaba más adelante poder incorporarles trasladores de emergencia pero debía primero plantearse como explicarles el método sin revelar demasiado.

El tiempo siguió y ahora pasaba el cumpleaños del hijo menor, a este fueron invitados los hijos y herederos de otros clanes ya que estaban más cercanos de edad al pequeño Sasuke, Hikari se entretuvo jugando con los niños y mostrándoles algunas cosas con sus poderes como haciendo flotar hojas u otros objetos pequeños e incluso a los niños en un par de ocasiones a petición de su hermano provocando mucha alegría entre los niños. Los adultos mostraron curiosidad puesto que al menos la mayoría de los jefes de clan no habían visto una demostración de su poder.

Fue durante la tercera semana de agosto que todo se puso tenso, la castaña había decidido llevar a su hermano a un paseo a su campo de entrenamiento usual para pasar una tarde ahí, pasaron buscando a Sasuke de camino puesto que Itachi entrenaba con su padre ese día y su primo estaba en una misión por lo que estarían solos por esta vez. La tarde era fresca y tranquila mientras los chicos jugaban con algunas burbujas de colores que ella creaba y que se movían para evitar las tocaran, sonreía mirándolos correr detrás de las esferas coloridas hasta que sus sentidos afinados en la guerra le alertaron de que algo ocurriría, apenas tuvo tiempo de poner un escudo cuando una ráfaga de kunais voló de entro los arboles directo a los menores por lo que poniéndose de pie de un salto corrió hacia ellos colocándolos detrás de ella mientras empuñaba su propia arma y su magia rodeaba protectoramente a sus cargas.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto la castaña con voz firme sin perder su postura defensiva y sin quitar los ojos de la línea de árboles de donde sentía algunas presencias.

-Vaya vaya, los informes no decían de alguien que pudiera crear escudos en esta aldea además con esa cantidad tan grande de chakra para una simple niña, el rubio también tiene una cantidad enorme y un Uchiha, serán perfectos para recrear sus kekkei genkai- la voz que hablo era grave y burlona, cuatro hombres aparecieron en el claro todos portando una bandana de kumo aunque por la línea que atravesaba el símbolo sabía que eran renegados el que parecía haber hablado dada su sonrisa tenía el cabello castaño. La magia de Hikari se crispo ante sus palabras sintiendo la obvia amenaza a sus protegidos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el fuego producido por su poder.

-Llevémoslos rápido antes de que venga alguien- dijo otro de los hombres este poseía el cabello azulado y su voz tenia urgencia, estaba claro que habían tenido suerte al colarse en los límites de la aldea sin ser percibidos por los anbu.

-Podemos hacer esto antes de que nos detecten Hatori- le respondio uno de los otros dos cuyos ojos eran de un pálido color verde.

-Naru, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tu collar?- preguntó en voz baja la chica sin dejar de mirar a sus atacantes.

-H-hai onee-chan, me llevara a un lugar y ahí debo esperar hasta que me busques- recitó las instrucciones que su hermana en varias ocasiones le había explicado en caso de emergencia.

-Toma la mano de Sasuke y cuando te de la señal activaras el collar, esperaran ahí hasta que vaya por ustedes ¿de acuerdo?- indicó seriamente mientras su mente formulaba un plan para salir de ahí, sabía que podía usar su aparición pero eso no la llevaría muy lejos además no quería revelar esa carta a la aldea aun puesto que aunque era similar a un shushin su falta de chakra en la técnica la delataría y la detectarían rápidamente sabiendo que posiblemente uno de ellos era un sensor ya que había podía sentir sus chakras y el traslador de emergencia en el collar de Naruto solo podría llevar a los dos.

-Pero onee-chan ¿estarás bien?- la voz del rubio estaba atemorizada pero haciendo caso y tomando la mano de su mejor amigo, no quería dejar atrás a su hermana y menos contra esos hombres.

-Estaré bien Naru- le aseguró la ojiambar justo antes de que uno de los hombres aburrido de esperar se lanza hacia ellos para desarmar a la chica- ¡Ahora Naru!- la chica lanzó un bombarda débil al suelo generando una gran cantidad de polvo mientras escuchaba al ojiazul murmurar la palabra "magia" mientras sostenía su collar y de pronto ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, su oponente lanzo una maldición al aire por la sorpresa por lo que aprovecho para desilusionarse poniéndose un encanto _**muffliato**_ para cubrir el ruido y alejarse hacia los arboles antes de que la pequeña confusión causada se desvaneciera, si bien no los perdería tan fácilmente podría despistarlos al no ser totalmente visible.

Sintiendo una distancia prudente donde no podían verla, mordió sus labios obligándose a calmarse e invocó un patronus, su antigua nutria ahora tenía la forma de un pequeño zorro aquello la sorprendió pero decidió pensar en eso en otro momento.

-Fuimos atacados, los niños están a salvo pero aún me persiguen estoy entre los campos tres y cuatro, ve con Fugaku Uchiha- con el mensaje dado la figura luminosa desapareció rápidamente para entregarlo pero aquel había sido el tiempo suficiente para ser encontrada.

-A ver maldita mocosa ¿dónde te escondes? No sé lo que hiciste con los otros dos pero te aseguro que tú no te libraras de nosotros- el que había denominado como el sensor se acercaba a ella, el resto de los atacantes rodeaban el claro buscando con la mirada- Te hare sufrir y luego no habrá forma de que puedas huir nuevamente- Hikari recordó cuando ella y sus dos amigos fueron atrapados y llevados a Malfoy Manor e inconscientemente llevo su mano a donde su cicatriz maldita en el brazo, respiro profundo y con determinación se apareció al otro lado del claro sin quitar el hechizo de desilusión, esto causo confusión en el sensor que soltaba un grito de advertencia ante su súbito cambio de posición pero ya era tarde puesto que la castaña ya había lanzado dos _**Stupefy**_ en sucesión incapacitando a dos de ellos.

Los restantes eran el sensor y el de cabello azulado y sabía que su truco no resultaría nuevamente, saltó esquivando una ráfaga de kunai y deshizo la desilusión de su cuerpo sabiéndola inútil, el segundo hombre se acercó a ella en una explosión de velocidad que apenas pudo defender agradeciendo a los hechizos de protección en su collar dio un giro en el aire estabilizándose justo a tiempo para esquivar un jutsu raiton, concentró chakra y magia en sus brazos y piernas para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza y fue a por el sensor de manera que pudiera eliminar la ventaja que tenían al detectar su posición, trato de golpearlo pero este esquivo su golpe que termino en el suelo agrietándolo y levantando algunos trozos de piedra, recuperó su posición girando e invocando un _**protego**_ para desviar el jutsu de su otro contendiente pero no esquivo el kunai que venía de su espalda y que se clavó en su hombro izquierdo haciéndola gemir un poco, su magia se encendió ante su herida y apareció detrás de Hatori lanzando _**Bombarda**_ seguido por un _**Stupefy**_ el primero causo una distracción al destruir un árbol junto al shinobi y el segundo impacto en su pecho al haber sido enviado en la dirección que ella esperaba fuera el hombre.

Con otro menos esquivo por unas décimas otro relámpago enviado por el sensor quien se notaba furioso de que una simple niña pudiera derribarlos sin aparente esfuerzo, pero Hikari empezaba a cansarse y sabía que solo había ganado a los otros tres gracias a la suerte y haberlos tomado por sorpresa con sus hechizos pero este último no sería fácil de derrotar debido a que podía predecir donde aparecería.

-Bien hecho mocosa, venciste a mis compañeros y solo por eso hare te destrozare, pensaba llevarte pero creo que disfrutare más matándote- con el final de sus palabras se lanzó contra la ojiambar quien se defendió empujando más magia y chakra a sus brazos pero el impacto la mandó hacia el árbol detrás de ella sacando el aire de sus pulmones y clavando más el kunai en su hombro, aire que no pudo recuperar del todo debido a la mano que se cerró en su garganta- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no tienes más trucos?- le dijo burlonamente mientras apretaba más su garganta, la castaña se movía desesperada tratando de apartar sus manos de su cuello pero empezaba a ver manchas negras en las esquinas de su visión lo que significaba que caería en la inconsciencia pronto si no hacía algo.

- _No puedo, no perderé contra este hombre debo proteger a Naru y Sasuke, debo proteger a los bijus, debo cuidar de mis seres queridos se lo prometí a mis amigos y a Minato y Kushina_ \- por su mente pasaron las caras de las personas que la acompañaban en su antigua vida y las que actualmente estaban en su lista de personas amadas y fue en ese instante cuando el sensor sintió que algo iba mal, el cuerpo de la niña que luchaba en sus brazos se había quedado quieto pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos brillando con un fuego que no debía ser normal en un humano y entonces alrededor de la castaña la energía azulada y violeta se desprendió como una masa caliente de aire que movía su cabello y generaba pequeñas llamas del mismo color de la energía que revoloteaban por su piel y que terminó envolviendo al renegado disminuyendo el aire y aplastándolo lo que lo obligó a soltarla para sostener su propio cuello tratando de respirar, Hikari cayó en la base del árbol agitada manteniéndose de pie apoyada en el tronco pero sin separar los ojos del hombre que se asfixiaba frente a ella.

-S-sí, si tengo un t-truco mas- respondió entre jadeos mientras su magia salvaje lo apretaba más sacándole pequeños gemidos lastimeros antes de que se derrumbe inconsciente en el suelo con su nariz y boca sangrando debido a la presión a la que fue sometido.

El cuerpo de la niña se relajó por un instante pero su magia seguía moviéndose a su alrededor salvaje y sin control dándole un aspecto ligeramente etéreo, un ruido atrajo su atención y pudo vislumbrar a Itachi y Fugaku junto a un escuadrón de cuatro anbus que incluían a okami bajando de los árboles, se acercaron con cautela a ella debido a la energía que aun la rodeaba y al saberse a salvo esta se replegó dentro de su cuerpo provocando que lo que aun la sostenía en pie se desvaneciera haciéndola caer sin fuerzas siendo atrapada por el pelinegro mayor para evitar que se lastimara más.

-Te llevaremos al hospital enseguida- le dijo con una voz inusualmente suave mientras observaba a la pequeña respirar con algo de dificultad debido al cansancio y el dolor por el kunai aun enterrado profundamente en su hombro.

-Naru y Sasuke están en la zona sur del campo veintidós cubiertos por una barrera, solo acérquense al árbol con el sello en él, ellos podrán salir pero solo yo puedo entrar- le susurró entre jadeos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Los buscare- le aseguró el hombre entregándole a la niña al anbu con mascara de lobo- Itachi ve con ellos, iré por tu hermano y Naruto- le ordenó al niño antes de irse, los dos junto a la ahora desmayada castaña desaparecieron en un shushin saliendo de las áreas de entrenamiento y apareciendo cerca de la entrada del hospital dejando a los otros anbus a cargo de los prisioneros, entraron en el edificio y tan pronto como fue informado una enfermera se llevó a la castaña.

Por otro Fugaku había llegado al área del campo indicado, busco el sello hasta encontrarlo con dificultad y llamo a ambos niños quienes salieron con expresiones preocupadas pero ligeramente aliviados de haber sido encontrados por el adulto.

-¿Están ambos bien?- preguntó con la misma e inusual voz suave que uso con la chica tomándolos en brazos con su cara en blanco aunque en lo profundo de sus ojos se notaba una ligera nota de preocupación.

-Si otou-sama- respondió Sasuke aferrando suavemente sus manos a la ropa de su padre.

-¿Y Hikari onee-chan?- la voz de Naruto sonaba un poco histérica al no ver a su hermana, ella había dicho que iría por ellos.

-Está en el hospital, salió lastimada pero estará bien- le respondió antes de empezar a correr con ambos niños, si tomaba una ruta con un par de atajos llegaría fácilmente fuera de los campos y podría usar un shushin para ir al hospital, una vez ahí se acercó a su hijo que permanecía sentado en la sala de espera junto a la kunoichi con mascara de lobo. Dejó a los niños en el suelo y automáticamente se acercaron al chico mayor que los recibió uno a cada lado de él.

-Iré a informar al Hokage de la situación y la salud de Shirube Hikari- informó la mujer antes de desaparecer, Fugaku miro a su hijo mayor que sostenía en sus costados a los pequeños.

-Está dormida, quitaron el kunai pero estaba agotada y según la enfermera no despertara hasta mañana- le informó a su padre, no podía dejar de sentir cierta preocupación por su compañera aunque sabía que estaba bien pero más que nada no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de la chica envuelta en aquella aura azul violácea y esas pequeñas llamas que lamian su piel en una demostración inusual de poder.

Hikari permanecía dormida mientras en su mente estaba sentada a los pies del árbol donde conoció a Hagoromo, se sentía frustrada puesto que aunque había logrado vencer a los hombres y que estos tenían mucha más experiencia que ella casi había muerto y le evito caer fuera de combate tras terminar la pelea. Hagoromo a su lado esperaba paciente a que la castaña hablara sabiendo cómo se sentía pese a que había hecho más de lo esperado.

-Necesito ser más fuerte para protegerlos, estuve a punto de morir y si eso llega a suceder no podría cuidar de ellos- dijo ella finalmente con un suspiro.

-Eres fuerte Hikari, pero sigues siendo una niña de casi siete años aunque tu mente sea mucho mayor- le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé- la castaña miró el pasto frente a sus pies buscando serenar su mente y calmar sus emociones.

-Pronto tendrás más ayuda para mejorar, solo mantén el paso y no desistas- le animó el anciano recibiendo un asentimiento de la niña- Se acercan momentos importantes Hikari y sé que conocerás a un nuevo biju en poco tiempo así que está atenta- le indicó antes de desaparecer dejándola sola en su paisaje mental.

-Hai Hagoromo otou-sama- susurró mirando el lago, debía empezar a preparar los collares para los anfitriones de las bestias con cola y además reforzar sus entrenamientos, suspiro con cansancio pero luego sus ojos se endurecieron con determinación- Puedo hacerlo.

* * *

 **Hola hola a todos, aquí el nuevo capítulo ¡espero que les guste! ¡Como siempre gracias a todos los que comentan y dan sus follow y favorite!**

 **Como ven aquí hubo el primer enfrentamiento real de Hikari en su nuevo cuerpo, sabe que no es lo suficientemente fuerte y que solo gano gracias a la suerte y especialmente a su magia salvaje. Como se habrán dado cuenta no pasare mucho por la academia más que ciertas escenas y lo esencial.**

 **Ahora tengo una nueva encuesta para ustedes, he estado pensando mucho y he decidido introducir cuatro personajes más del mundo mágico al mundo ninja, tres de ellos ya están elegidos por lo que necesito un cuarto y pueden votar entre:**

 **-Draco**

 **-Neville**

 **-Algún otro que gusten (incluso muertos en la guerra)**

 **De una aviso que ni los otros 2/3 del trio de oro o Ginny están incluidos entre los viajeros así que decidan a gusto.**

 **Respuestas: (bienvenidos a los que están comentando por primera vez)**

 **-Sara Dragonil: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior espero que este también te guste!**

 **-fuyita: aquí el siguiente espero que te guste!**

 **-tenshin anime: me alegra que te guste como va todo, lamento decir que no pondré mucho de la academia porque me interesa más lo que sucede después de esta pero algo se verá aunque ya próximamente posiblemente al inicio del segundo año de la academia se gradúen ambos o incluso un poco antes.**

 **-Beiny: gracias por enviarme la ficha! Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo te guste también.**

 **-Thranbely Dankworth: estuve pensándolo desde antes de leer tu comentario y no estaba muy segura de incorporar más magos/brujas al mundo ninja pero luego de leer tu review y analizarlo a fondo es una buena idea!**

 **-billysuggar: hola! Nop Okami es mujer a quien revelare más adelante.**

 **-Espinola25: Gracias por tu review mw alegra que te guste aquí el siguiente cap.**

 **-Auror DragonSlayer: Aun pienso en cómo será la reacción de Hermione ante la pequeña acosadora de ojos perlas xD pero tengo una idea ya, me alegra que te guste el capítulo y espero que siga gustándote todo a lo largo del fic!**

 **Bueno gracias a todos se despide Altair Black besos!**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y** **Kishimoto** **.**

Capitulo IX

El sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando ella abrió sus ojos siendo recibida por el frio blanco que decoraba toda la habitación, su cuerpo se sentía algo adolorido pero aun así se empujó para sentarse y fue entonces cuando notó un cuerpo junto a ella, bajando la mirada vio la mata de cabello rubio de su hermano dormido con sus pequeñas manos aferradas a su costado y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa tierna adorno su cara, con cuidado lo acomodo mejor y se quedó acariciando su cabello mientras miraba a través de la ventana esperando que una enfermera o alguien llegara a checar su estado, paso lo que asumía eran unos treinta minutos cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió dando paso a un par de pelinegros muy conocidos por ella.

-Buenos días luciérnaga- saludó Shisui mirándola con una sonrisa- Parece que no puedo estar unos días lejos porque te metes en problemas- se burló cariñosamente de la castaña aunque ella podía notar un débil brillo de preocupación.

-Oh sí, es mi forma de revelarme por el hecho de que no estabas aquí- respondió ella siguiéndole el juego- Buenos días Itachi-kun- saludó amablemente al otro visitante.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?- aunque él no lo admitiera se sentía algo preocupado por ella y se sintió más tranquilo cuando su cálida energía le envolvió al entrar en la habitación.

-Estoy bien solo algo adolorida- respondió con calma mientras su mano vagaba por el cabello rubio del pequeño que aún no había despertado.

-Me sorprende que solo estés algo adolorida, dejaste fuera de combate a tres chūnin y un jōnin de bajo rango- comento el mayor sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

-Fue solo suerte, pude sorprenderlos con mi kekkei genkai y dejarlos fuera de combate aunque el último…-llevo una mano a su cuello estremeciéndose un poco- Aun me falta mucho así que creo que debo entrenar mucho más- suspiró sonriendo tímida.

-Intensificaremos los entrenamientos quizás mañana podríamos…-fue interrumpido por Naruto que empezaba a despertar.

-¿Onee-chan?- pregunto aun adormilado mientras sus ojos se adaptan a la luz.

-Buenos días Naru- saludó mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello dorado.

-¡Onee-chan!- el niño finalmente cayó en cuenta de que su hermana había despertado y se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Shh tranquilo estoy aquí Naru- le susurró suavemente mientras masajeaba su espalda para tratar de calmarlo, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente pero esta vez entro una enfermera junto al Hokage y Fugaku.

-Bien creo que será mejor que salgamos, Naruto ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?- preguntó Shisui cuando el estómago Naruto sonó respondiendo por él, bajo de la cama y salió con los chicos dándole una última mirada a su hermana que le dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa. La enfermera no perdió tiempo de revisarla y al terminar salió rápidamente dejándolos solos.

-Veo que estas mejor, nos diste un gran susto ayer- le dijo el Hokage tomando asiento en la silla en donde antes estuvo Shisui mientras Fugaku tomo asiento a su lado en otra.

-Lo lamento Hokage-sama- se disculpó mirando al anciano, los ojos del hombre se veían tan amables como siempre pero ella podía notar el brillo de velada curiosidad y sabía lo que se venía.

-Tonterías, me alegro que estés bien niña aunque me gustaría que nos contaras que fue lo que sucedió ayer- la orden disfrazada de petición fue acatada por la castaña que procedía a relatarle los eventos sucedidos hasta que perdió la conciencia modificando un poco la historia evitando así decir respecto a sus habilidades de aparición y desilusión- Ya veo, fue una suerte que pudieras salir relativamente ilesa pero tendremos que incrementar las patrullas- Fugaku había escuchado atento cada palabra de la historia dada por la niña, sentía que había mas pero no quería presionarla después de todo le debía por salvar a su hijo- Esa criatura de luz que enviaste con el mensaje ¿Qué era?- pregunto curioso el Sandaime.

-Es un guardián o patronus, me enseñaron a crearlo se basa en los recuerdos y sentimientos felices y sirve para enviar mensajes _y desterrar dementores pero no es algo que necesiten saber_ \- pensó eso ultimo- Cada guardián representa lo que está oculto, que es desconocido, pero necesario para la personalidad. Incluso entre gemelos idénticos los patronus toman formas diferentes ya que es el propio "yo" secreto que despierta y está inactivo hasta que se necesita, pero que debe ser ahora traído a la luz. Pueden cambiar dependiendo de tus sentimientos aunque es muy poco común mi primer guardián era una nutria y ahora es un zorro- explicó recordando todo lo leído durante su tercer y quinto año.

-Supongo entonces que Naruto está relacionado con tu nuevo guardián ¿no?- preguntó Fugaku recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica.

-¿Hay alguna manera de detenerlo de entregar un mensaje? y ¿Solo puedes invocar un guardián por vez?- la castaña negó.

-Una vez es enviado el mensaje es imposible detenerlo a menos que pierda bruscamente la concentración o que muera- respondió con tranquilidad- Sé que al menos yo puedo invocar hasta tres patronus- les dijo mirando a ambos adultos.

-Ya veo, es una habilidad realmente útil- Hiruzen suspiró antes de sonreírle suavemente- Una última pregunta Hikari, ¿cómo hiciste el collar de Naruto?- miró a la niña, sabía que algo como lo que ella hizo para el niño serviría para salvar a los ninjas de misiones realmente peligrosas.

-Kushina-sama me enseñó acerca del fuinjutsu y puse algo que mi padre usaba junto a mi kekkei genkai para crearlo aunque solo puede transportar a dos personas hasta ahora- muerde sus labios mientras lo explica- Esta creado para llevar a un lugar específico pero solo de ida, pretendía agregar eso a los collares de Itachi-kun, Sasuke y el de Shisui pero no he podido hacerlo aun y no puedo hacer muchos a la vez porque me agota- eso ultimo no era cierto pero no quería exponer su potencial del todo, más bien no debía.

-Quisiera que después nos mostraras más de eso Hikari-chan por ahora es bueno que descanses un poco más- dijo el mayor levantándose.

-Mikoto quiere que vayas a nuestra casa apenas te dejen salir, quiere agradecerte por lo que hiciste por nuestro hijo y asegurarse de que estas perfectamente bien- le informó el Uchiha levantándose junto al Hokage.

-Iré en cuanto me dejen ir Fugaku-sama- la castaña sonrió, podía imaginar a la mujer diciendo eso, no fue hasta que salieron ambos hombres cuando los tres jóvenes entraron, Hikari pronto tuvo un pequeño rubio en su cama nuevamente y se encargó de abrazarlo para asegurarle silenciosamente que aún estaba ahí con él.

-El doctor dijo que podrás salir mañana en la mañana, algo sobre asegurarse de que tu hombro y tu chakra estén totalmente bien- le informó Shisui mientras se acercaban a su cama otra vez- Puedo quedarme con Naruto esta noche si quieres, no tendré ninguna misión hasta dentro de dos días- le ofreció mirando al niño.

-No hace falta, me hará bien tenerlo aquí- se quedaron con ella un par de horas conversando hasta que fue hora de que almorzaran y prometieron venir al día siguiente para buscarla o al menos Shisui lo haría ya que Itachi debía ir a la academia –no es que lo necesitara realmente pero debía hacerlo-.

La tarde pasó lentamente mientras Hermione le contaba historias a Naruto de su antiguo mundo para mantenerlo entretenido, cuando la noche hizo su aparición Naruto se durmió rápidamente en los cálidos brazos de su hermana mientras ella cantaba en voz baja para él, luego de acomodarlo trato de hacer lo mismo, cuando su mente llego a su paisaje mental suspiró al verse sola por lo que se dirigió al castillo sintiendo que algo ahí la llamaba y no se equivocó cuando en el gran comedor se encontró con un hombre que sintió nunca vería de nuevo.

-Profesor Snape- susurró mirándolo, con su postura habitual pero en lugar de sus túnicas que lo hacían ver tal como un murciélago tenía un sencillo pantalón negro con finas rayas verdes y una camisa negra, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta baja con una cinta verde esmeralda. Ella había visto sus recuerdos gracias a Harry y sintió una profunda tristeza aunque Ron nunca pareció entenderlo o aceptarlo.

-Srta Granger, al fin ha decidido honrarme con su presencia- la voz del hombre era tal como la recodaba, profunda y llena de sarcasmo y eso solo logró que sus ojos picaran con la amenaza de las lágrimas.

-Es bueno verlo otra vez señor- le saludó ella con honestidad, apreciaba sentir ese pedacito de su anterior mundo más allá de la simple imagen que planteaba su paisaje mental.

-Ciertamente, aunque no estoy aquí por una visita social Srta Granger- le respondió y ella soltó una pequeña risa porque no se imaginaba al hombre en visitas sociales o algo así.

-Lo supuse señor y si su visita es como la del profesor Dumbledore entonces imagino que tiene algo que mostrarme o decirme- dijo la castaña pensando en cuál sería la razón de que su antiguo profesor estuviera ahí.

-Siempre una sabelotodo sin importar donde este- murmuró el pelinegro siendo escuchado por la joven que en lugar de sentirse ofendida solo sonrió- Tiene razón estoy aquí para darle indicaciones sobre un evento que ocurrirá pronto, debe prepararse porque a principios del siguiente año cinco personas llegaran a usted del otro lado- aquello hizo que su corazón saltara, eso significaba que tendría una oportunidad de ver a sus amigos- Antes de que se entusiasme demasiado no son ni Potter ni el Sr Weasley o la Srta Weasley- el entusiasmo de la chica se desplomó levemente.

-Entonces ¿Quiénes vendrán?- preguntó esperando que fuera alguna de sus personas queridas, el hombre señaló hacia algún lugar detrás de ella por lo que volteó y frente a la puerta habían cinco siluetas, cuatro de ellas eran hombres mientras que una era mujer, solo con eso podía distinguirlos- ¿Cómo es que él vendrá? Está muerto…- había aferrado sus manos a su pecho mientras los veía.

-No se los detalles, mi trabajo solo es traerle el mensaje pero cada uno de ellos merecen una nueva oportunidad cuando lo que los ataba al otro lado ha perdido valor o ha desaparecido, así como usted Srta Granger sus almas son parte de este lugar aunque en menor medida que la suya además serán importantes para su misión- explicó el ojinegro mientras las siluetas se desvanecían.

-¿Saben que vendrán aquí? ¿Están conscientes de que viajaran?- miró a su antiguo profesor cuando el ultimo rastro de las siluetas desapareció.

-Se les darán los indicios en sueños y estoy seguro que uno de ellos lo vera venir, debe estar preparada porque sus cuerpos así como lo fue con el suyo se reducirán en diferentes edades y necesitan estar seguros para llegar a su aldea- explicó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la ojiambar- Es hora de que me vaya- su cuerpo empezaba a volverse transparente.

-Gracias señor, apreció la oportunidad de haberlo visto- nuevamente las lágrimas picaban en las esquinas de sus ojos pero se contuvo.

-Siga como va Srta Granger, usted es una sabelotodo insufrible pero sigue siendo la bruja más brillante de su generación- con esas palabras que eran lo más cercano a decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella desapareció dejando a la chica en el gran comedor, sin dejar de apretar las manos contra su pecho salió del castillo viendo al sabio esperando por ella.

-Pensé que solo yo podría venir otou-sama- dijo mirando al hombre mayor cuando llego junto a él.

-Es una excepción necesaria querida, tu poder puede vencer lo que viene pero se perderá demasiado en el camino y ellos son importantes para esto, ¿No te alegras de ver a personas del otro lado?- acarició el cabello castaño de la niña.

-Estoy feliz realmente lo estoy solo que aún lo estoy procesando, ¿Cómo vendrán? Creí que solo había una piedra con tu chakra y alma- ella expresó sus dudas cerrando sus ojos por la suave caricia.

-No es mi chakra y alma lo que los traerá, las piedras que se les entregará tienen chakra extraído de la naturaleza con elementos específicos para cada uno, el ritual es ligeramente diferente pero les permitirá pasar guiados aquí por tu chakra y alma- le explicó recibiendo un asentimiento.

-¿Cuándo llegaran?- sus ojos ambar se veían apacibles y brillantes.

-Tal como descubriste a las encarnaciones de Indra y Asura, lo sentirás- un suspiró irritado escapó de los labios de la chica.

-Nunca me das las respuestas directas otou-sama- el mayor se rió ante el comportamiento de la pequeña.

-No has hablado con Kurama de nuevo ¿Cierto?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta a lo que la castaña se sonrojo un poco.

-Prometo hacerlo pronto, aunque dudo que esa bola de pelos este feliz de verme- frunció el ceño ante eso, quería llevarse bien con el zorro pero su primera reunión no fue precisamente la mejor.

-Es hora de despertar Hikari y recuerda es mejor caminar en compañía en la oscuridad que sola en la luz- dejó un beso en su frente antes de que el paisaje se oscureciera y ella abriera los ojos en la realidad. El sol empezaba a salir por lo que alcanzaba a ver en la ventana, Naruto como era de esperarse aun dormía por lo que se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se acercó a la ventana abriéndola sin problemas.

- _¿Debería visitar al saco de pulgas de nuevo?_ \- miro a su hermano acercándose a la cama se subió a ella y junto su frente a la de él pensando- _**Legeremens**_ \- adentrándose entre las alcantarillas llegó frente a la enorme celda- ¿Kurama-nii?- llamó buscando al zorro entre la oscuridad y pronto salto esquivando una larga cola naranja que se estrelló contra el suelo.

- **¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo mocosa?** \- preguntó la voz oscura del bijuu mientras la observa entre los barrotes.

-Parece que alguien no está de buen humor aunque empiezo a creer que nunca está de buen humor- murmuró negando y miro a los ojos rojos- Otou-sama me dijo que debía venir a verte, se supone que tenemos que llevarnos bien Kurama-nii- le dijo con suavidad y con lentitud se acercó a la celda una vez más, sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada pero en aquel momento solo quería estar cerca del enorme zorro, cuando pasó entre los barrotes una garra la apresó contra el suelo pero ella no se movió o quejó solo se mantuvo mirando sus ojos.

- **Eres una mocosa demasiado valiente o estúpida para entrar aquí-** la bestia con cola acerco su hocico mostrando sus afilados dientes- **¿Qué me impide destrozarte en este momento?-** preguntó al aire.

-Nada en lo absoluto Kurama-nii pero no creo que a otou-sama le guste la idea- le respondió con la misma calma que había mantenido hasta el momento.

- **No entiendo como tu un insignificante insecto podría protegernos, no es como si necesitáramos la ayuda de una simple humana-** se quejó en un gruñido pero al ver que nada surtía efecto en la niña quitó su garra.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero mi hermano es tu contenedor y debo protegerlo quieras o no- se sentó- Además tú y los otros son mi familia también aunque no te agrade Kurama-nii- lo miró seriamente.

- **Hmp-** fue la única respuesta que recibió unida a un nuevo gruñido. Se acercó más a él y se sentó apoyando su espalda a la gran para naranja llena de filosas garras y decir que el zorro estaba sorprendido era poco.

-Yo nací en otro mundo donde no hay ninjas o chakra pero a cambio hay magia- alzo su mano produciendo un _**glacius**_ que congelo parte del agua fuera de la celda- Durante los primeros años de mi vida sucedían cosas que no podía explicar, mis padres a veces no sabían que hacer conmigo aunque me querían no entendían que me sucedía, en la escuela se burlaban de mi debido a mi gusto por estudiar y aprender así que me encerré en mis libros pero aun así sentía el rechazo de todos aunque siempre me mantuve fuerte sin embargo al llegar a casa y estar sola lloraba en silencio para no preocupar a mis padres- cerró los ojos recordando esos días, no sabía si el Kyubi le prestaba atención o solo la ignoraba pero aun así continuo- No fue hasta que cumplí once años que todo cambio y descubrí que yo tenía un talento, tenía magia y eso fue un gran placer a la vez que un shock- se rió despacio recordando las caras de sus padres- Creí que en Hogwarts todo sería diferente, que sería aceptada por personas con los mismos dones que yo pero fui rechazada de nuevo por mi afán de estudiar y aprender, solo quería pertenecer y ser parte de ese nuevo mundo- sintió una perturbación y supo que alguien trataba de despertarla- Es hora de irme, hasta pronto Kurama-nii- se despidió dejando una suave caricia en la enorme pata.

Kurama se quedó mirando el lugar donde la castaña había estado apoyada contándole de su pasado y por un momento se preguntó que más había detrás de su pasado, negando apoyo su cabeza en sus patas y se durmió. Por otro lado Hikari acababa de despertar por segunda vez encontrando a una enfermera a su lado con una bandeja de comida por lo que supuso habría pasado más tiempo de lo que esperaba, cambió de posición sentándose y despertó con suavidad a Naruto y con un agradecimiento a la mujer empezaron a comer. La ojiambar se puso su ropa sacando un cambio para Naruto también que guardaba para emergencias, en la puerta del hospital los esperaba Shisui quien les dio su típica sonrisa al verlos y los acompaño al orfanato donde se despidieron prometiendo verse más tarde cuando los más jóvenes fueran al distrito Uchiha como Mikoto les había pedido.

- _Tienes razón otou-sama y aunque no estoy sola_ \- a su mente llegaron las imágenes de Naruto, los Uchihas y el Hokage- _Estoy feliz de saber que vendrán y mi familia crecerá una vez más_ \- pensó sonriendo y se prometió que esta vez nadie moriría, que por esta vez sería más fuerte y los protegería a todos.

 **¡Hola a todos! Empezare por decir Feliz navidad y año nuevo (atrasado todo pero la intención es lo que vale xD) Como ven aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y si antes de que me digan porque 5 sombras cuando dije 4 en el capítulo anterior pues… Digamos que entre los review, los pm y algunos pedidos en persona (incluyendo mi propia opinión) la votación quedó en empate -.- así que por tanto para para satisfacer ambos lados decidí incluir uno más al paquete. Pero aun no diré quienes son los otros 3 aunque imagino que algunos ya lo supondrán o eso espero xD. También agregue una escena con Severus porque tengo que admitirlo…amo ese personaje es de mis favoritos. Como siempre gracias a todos los que dieron follow y favorite realmente lo apreció más de lo que imaginan y finalmente lamento la tardanza. Antes de que lo olvide en el momento en que aparezcan los 5 nuevos personajes (o se revelen los que faltan) abriré encuestas para parejas (siempre que no sean entre ellos preferiría magos x shinobis) así que pueden ir pensando en las de Neville y Draco.**

 **Respuestas a review (bienvenidos a los nuevos :3 )**

 **-tenshin anime: aunque me gusta la academia se extendería mucho y ya hay mucho que ver con Naruto y los nuevos personajes, si se gradúa antes de cumplir el segundo año pero no estarán en el mismo grupo gennin aunque dejo abierto la opción a futuro y el secuestro de Hinata ocurre en su tercer cumpleaños ósea en diciembre del siguiente año –asumiendo el año en el que estamos actualmente- respecto a eso si lo incluiré. Yo también amo a Severus es uno de los mejores personajes de la saga y odie terriblemente su final…espero al menos haberlo representado relativamente bien :c.**

 **-Auror DragonSlayer: Si había pensado en incluir al trio de oro pero luego sentí que si entraban inevitablemente alejarían a Hermione del camino que quiero aun si fuera inconscientemente. El entrenamiento de Mione se intensificara más adelante pero si era obvio su posición en el ranking y necesitaba que Itachi sufriera un poco por las fangirl como Sasuke aunque aún no se demuestra mucho xD Hermione tendrá su papel a la hora de alejarlas y espero que la escena del secuestro que tengo en mente sea tan épico como esperas.**

 **-lauracastrillonpalacios: bienvenida y gracias por leer :3 falta aún algo para que Naruto entre a la academia o para que aparezca el pervertido pero si tengo una idea de lo que Hermione hará al conocerlo por diversas razones y sé que al menos se reirán un poco.**

 **-Thranbely Dankworth: si bien tengo cierta debilidad por leer ejem yaoi no estoy segura de si yo podría escribir uno jaja y pues me gusta que participen porque de una forma u otra esto es en parte para todos ustedes y me alegra darles un oportunidad de dar sus opiniones y aplicarlas.**

 **-Seremoon: ciertamente no pondré a ninguno de los nuevos personajes como guardianes pero sí tendrán su participación activa con los bijus, Itachi y Hikari serán la pareja principal (pensé que se había notado antes o.o), Shisui siempre será el hermano mayor molesto pero protector con su querida luciérnaga y estará orgulloso de admitirlo. Finalmente creo haber comentado antes que no habrá masacre aquí mientras yo sea la escritora xD.**

 **-Sara Dragonil: me alegra que te gustara, sinceramente pesé a la fuerza de ella aun no llega a lo que sería Itachi pero se acerca mucho. Yo también espero el momento en que ella aparezca, será divertido verla en acción.**

 **-akira 747: todos los magos y brujas que entraran tendrán forma de materializar su magia debido a que aquí fluye más libremente que en su anterior mundo dado que no hay seres mágicos u otras personas que la absorban. Empezando con tus preguntas: 1. Sera bueno pero tendrá sus pequeños momentos donde Hikari posiblemente quiera darle otro puñetazo 2. Siendo Slytherin puedo decir que no será cobarde pero tendrá mucho instinto de conservación por lo que podría mostrarse un poco así pero saldrá su lado gry oculto. 3. Aun no sé cuál será su patronus quizás lo deje para otra encuesta. 4. No, no será jinchuriki, 5. Si los tendrá y eso se verá más adelante. Espero haber respondido todo x.x**

 **-Paulina: hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic y bienvenida! Gracias por participar y pues no revelare aun quienes son sino hasta que finalmente aparezcan puede que incluso de algunas pistas o vistazos en los sueños o pensamientos de Hermi lo único que puedo decir es que uno de ellos estaba muerto.**

 **-AlbusPW: gracias por leer y bienvenido!**

 **-AlbusPotter: Gracias por leer y espero que siga gustándote como escribo.**

 **-Laliasd: me alegra que te guste como va, a mi también me emociona introducirlos porque espero que den más apertura a nuevas ideas. Ciertamente Draco tendrá un comportamiento diferente y su sentido de supervivencia será mucho mayor xD.**

 **Bueno creo que de nuevo me extendí respondiendo los review pero espero haber dejado claras sus dudas o al menos en lo posible. Espero tener el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible (empiezo clases esta semana y mi horario laboral está algo ajustado así que hare lo más que pueda). Antes de irme y si no es mucha molestia podrían contarme más de ustedes? Me gustaría mucho conocerlos un poco.**

 **Se despide Altair Black!**


	11. Capitulo X

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto.**

 **Capitulo X**

-Onee-chan estoy aburrido- la tierna voz de su rubio favorito apartó su atención del libro que leía, observó al niño sentado frente a una pila de juguetes que ella había transfigurado para que se mantuviera entretenido aunque eso hacía solo un tanto para que su hermano permaneciera distraído siendo la bola de energía que era, estaban en el parque cerca del orfanato algo alejados del resto ya que pese a que habían otros niños los padres tendían a alejarlos de su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Naru?- cerró su libro sabiendo que no podría continuar su lectura, el rostro del pequeño se iluminó con una sonrisa ante la idea de pedir cualquier cosa a su hermana.

-¿Puedes cantar y hacer cosas con tu magia?- Naruto sabía de su kekkei genkai aunque se le dijera él estaba empeñado en llamarle magia por lo que no le corrigió luego de la segunda vez, no que estuviera equivocado de todos modos y el resto de las personas solo lo tomaría como un concepto infantil.

-Veamos qué puedo hacer- pensó en alguna canción de su mundo anterior y sonrió al encontrar una que le parecía perfecta y dado que estaba en inglés e italiano nadie aquí le entendería.

"Close your eyes

I know what you see

The darkness is high

And you´re in ten feet deep

But we´ve survived

More terrible monsters than sleep

And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe"

Mientras cantaba creó burbujas con su magia que cambiaban de color mientras cantaba, una mezcla de hechizos que uso durante las noches cuando Naruto no lograba dormir y que lo dejaban tan encantado aunque generalmente producían música prefería no agregar ese efecto en un lugar tan público.

"Tu sei il mio soldatino

La ragione per cui vivo

Non ti scordar di me

Io vegliero su di te"

Naruto se deleitaba persiguiendo las burbujas mientras ella también transformaba algunas hojas en pájaros haciéndolos volar entre las burbujas y las manos de su hermano haciéndolo reír, algunas personas se detenían al escuchar su voz y el extraño idioma pero ella los ignoraba a favor de mirar a su pequeño rubio.

"Stumbling lost

The last choice of all that you meet

It´s the cost of ruling those ´neath your feet

Path you´ve crossed, and trust you´re trying to keep

You´re exhausted

Listening for a voice that can´t speak"

A estas alturas ya habían niños que se acercaban con curiosidad a pesar de la llamada de sus padres al ver aquello que el ojiazul disfrutaba, ella no tenía problema alguno con los pequeños después de todo no era su culpa que sus padres fueran tontos y ciegos por lo que solo se limitó a crear más burbujas y pequeños pájaros para divertirlos cambiándoles los colores en el proceso.

"Ma Naru, Mio caro

Tu sei il mio soldatino

La ragione ho vissuto

Non ti scordar di me

Io vegliero su di te"

Su pequeño rubio sonreía más que otros días mientras jugaba al no verse rechazado por otros niños, sabía que él se sentía triste cuando los padres no le dejaban acercarse a ellos y aunque tenía a Sasuke como amigo y a ella para recordarle lo amado que es no podía evitar confundirse y entristecerse al no saber la razón.

"Soy you run

Through shadows you roam

Seams undone

By the love you thought you could own

But he´s just one

Of many that you might call home

And maybe someday

The butter will fade from your bones

Fade from your bones…"

Sonrió sin dejar de cantar mientras veía como empezaban a reducir la velocidad y a cansarse, disfruto cada palabra de aquella letra y se demostraba en su voz, cerró sus ojos al empezar la última estrofa.

"Eri il mio soldatino

Ora un príncipe oscuro

Ma anche per te, c´e una luce

Che ad un´altra vita ti conduce"

Las burbujas empezaron a explotar con destellos del color en el que estaban y los pájaros aterrizaban en las manos de los niños presentes quedándose inmóviles, todos agradecían con sonrisas los pequeños pájaros y se retiran para regresar con sus padres mientras Naruto se acercó a ella abrazándola.

-¿Te divertiste Naru?- le preguntó acomodando al pequeño entre sus brazos mirando su expresión de cansancio.

-Si onee-chan- se acurrucó en su pecho cerrando sus ojos causando una suave risa en ella.

-Vamos de regreso- luego de guardar todos los juguetes y con un hechizo de peso pluma sobre el niño se levantó cargándolo y camino de regreso al orfanato- _Cada vez falta menos para que finalice el año, pronto estarán aquí…_ \- dejo salir una sonrisa mientras aferraba al niño en sus brazos.

En otro lugar más específicamente en otro mundo una mujer en sus veinte paseaba por el conocido callejón Diagon, su vista pasaba de vitrina en vitrina aunque ella sabía dónde estaba lo que buscaba o más bien a quien buscaba pero tomaba su tiempo para llegar a su destino. Finalmente sus pasos la llevaron frente a la única tienda que a pesar de la guerra se había mantenido en pie aunque ciertamente con menos brillo debido a la falta de uno de sus fundadores pero a pesar de eso trajo cierta esperanza a muchos con las risas que sus productos provocaban.

-Luna es bueno verte de nuevo- le saludó un pelirrojo que bajaba del piso superior en cuanto la vio entrar.

-Hola George también me alegra verte aunque tu cabeza esta infestada de torposoplos- respondió la rubia mientras agitaba su mano cerca de la cabeza del mayor espantando las invisibles criaturas- ¿Hay algo que te está preocupando cierto?- sus grises azulados y soñadores ojos se posaron en los cálidos marrones los cuales carecían del juguetón brillo de antaño.

-Nunca entenderé como lo haces, vamos arriba- el pelirrojo suspiró señalándole la escalera, la joven rubia siempre parecía saber muchas cosas sobre todos y como otros en su grupo creía que la chica veía ciertamente cosas que otros no y no se refería solo a sus criaturas- Emma quedas a cargo hasta que Lee regrese, estaré arriba- le avisó a una castaña que atendía a un par de niños asintiendo a él, Lee había estado ayudándole en el último par de años y era su encargado mientras él estaba fuera lo que había sido mucho debido a su depresión y a los recuerdos de su gemelo. Subió junto a su amiga hasta el departamento en el segundo piso y la guió hasta un par de sillones donde se sentaron.

-¿Has tenido sueños sobre otro lugar y sobre Fred?- tan directa como siempre Luna lanzó la pregunta apenas estuvieron cómodos en sus asientos.

-Sí, desde hace un par de semanas sueño con Fred hablándome pero no logro entender lo que quiere decirme, apenas logro escucharle y lo único que he podido captar de sus palabras son: pronto, viaje, Hermione y juntos- pasó una mano sobre su cabello alborotándolo con algo de frustración, llevaba todo ese tiempo intentando descifrar lo que su hermano quería decirle- Supongo que sabes que es lo que quiere decirme y que tiene que ver con Hermione ¿no?- preguntó mirándola con algo de esperanza.

-He tenido los mismos sueños que tu pero es mi padre quien me habla aunque el mensaje es el mismo también lo he visto en varias ocasiones a lo largo de este año, pronto iremos todos juntos a un nuevo lugar donde seremos felices y encontraremos lo que nos falta aquí- le explicó la ojjigris mostrando una expresión seria que le permitió saber a George que hablaba con la verdad.

-¿Todos juntos? ¿Vendrán más personas con nosotros?- preguntó curioso quería saber quiénes más irían a ese lugar que veía en sueños, por alguna razón sentía que debía estar ahí como su hermano le decía.

-Oh si, tres personas más llegaran con nosotros pero aun debo contactar a dos de ellos el otro lo veremos al llegar, solo espero que los torposoplos no los invadan y se confundan con el mensaje ¿Quizás debería hacerles collares? ¿Crees que los aceptaran?- divagó la ojigris antes de mirarlo con su última pregunta provocando una risa de George.

-Sí, creo que sería útil que los hicieras- respondió entre risas, hace mucho que no se reía así pero Luna siempre había tenido la peculiaridad de sacarle una sonrisa con sus extravagancias desde que la conoció en el primer año de la chica cuando se hizo amiga de su hermana.

-Bien lo hare antes de ir a verlos- le dio una soñadora sonrisa antes de levantarse- Debes tener todo listo para el décimo día del segundo mes del nuevo año te enviare un búho con el lugar donde debemos estar antes de irnos, lamento no poder quedarme más pero aún queda mucho por hacer- con pasos ligeramente saltarines llegó a la puerta y con una suave ola con su mano se despidió- Nos vemos pronto George- la rubia salió cerrando la puerta y luego de bajar las escaleras suspiró al entrar al callejón nuevamente- _Debería buscar los collares de repuesto en casa antes de visitar a Neville, supongo que servirán antes de que haga unos mejores_ \- asintió a sus propios pensamientos llegando al área de aparición para ir a su casa.

Pasó una semana antes de poder ver al tercer miembro de su grupo de viaje en casa de este, Neville había estado ocupado con sus tareas como auror para el ministerio por lo que Luna tuvo que esperar hasta ese momento. Cuando llegó a Longbottom Manor fue recibida por el rubio quien le dio un abrazo.

-¡Luna! Debo decir que estoy curioso sobre tu carta en especial cuando creía que estabas investigando nuevas criaturas como dijiste en nuestra última reunión- le dijo Neville una vez que la soltó de su abrazo.

-Tuve que cancelar mi viaje de investigación en Asia debido a lo que te mencione que debíamos hablar en esa carta- ambos caminaron a una sala preparada con una bandeja de té y algunas galletas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante para que cancelaras uno de tus viajes?- preguntó el chico tras servirle una taza a su amiga y una a sí mismo.

-Neville ¿Has tenido sueños particulares últimamente?- preguntó ella en respuesta a las de él, el chico solo suspiró dejando de lado su taza.

-Supuse que tú sabrías de que iban aunque al principio solo pensé que eran imaginaciones mías-le respondió mirando a su amiga- Mi abuela me ha visitado en sueños últimamente, estamos en un bosque cerca de unas enormes puertas ella solo dice lo orgullosa que esta de mí y se disculpa por no haberme cuidado mas también menciona algo sobre un viaje que haré junto a otras personas pero no me dice a donde solo me señala esas puertas ¿Has visto algo sobre eso?- le explicó a la ravenclaw esperando que esclareciera sus dudas.

-Sí, debes dejar todos tus asuntos en orden aquí porque nos iremos en un viaje del que no volveremos pero encontraremos algo mejor en ese lugar- respondió ella con sus sabios y saltones ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Bueno no queda mucho que poner en orden después de la muerte de mis padres y mi abuela después de todo soy el último de la línea- le dijo mientras pensaba en ello, su abuela había muerto durante la guerra y sus padres fueron asesinados por mortifagos renegados antes de su graduación- ¿Quiénes más irán con nosotros?- la chica a su lado comía felizmente una galleta.

-George Weasley y Draco Malfoy junto a alguien más que encontraremos allá pero no se me permite mencionar su identidad- respondió terminando su dulce- También veremos a Mione en ese lugar, es donde ha estado estos años desde que desapareció- mencionó tomando algo de su té- Por fin se veía libre de esos torposoplos que siempre llenaban su cabeza- estaba alegre por la castaña y también por el hecho de que su mejor amigo a pesar de la situación no necesitara el collar contra esas criaturas que confundían a la gente.

-¿Iremos al mundo ninja que mencionaron Harry y Ginny?- estaba sorprendido por eso, no esperaba que ese supuesto lugar donde encontraría la felicidad fuera uno de ese tipo.

-Así es, aun debo hablar con Draco Malfoy pero debemos estar preparados para el día diez del segundo mes del año nuevo que es cuando partiremos- le explicó luego de eso continuaron con una charla sobre que sería conveniente llevar y algunas otras cosas más banales hasta que ya era hora de irse no sin antes establecer otra reunión para navidad.

Pasadas un par de semanas después de eso ya se acercaba el año nuevo cuando Draco por fin aceptó reunirse con ella, al llegar a la entrada de Malfoy Manor un elfo domestico le abrió la puerta y la guió hasta el despacho donde Draco la esperaba, el rubio de ojos color mercurio estaba sentado detrás de un fino escritorio de caoba revisando algunos documentos.

-Mi señor aquí está la invitada como el señor le ordeno a Dinky- anunció el elfo esperando la siguiente orden.

-Gracias, retírate- ordenó Malfoy, si bien no era pura amabilidad con los elfos desde su último encuentro con Dobby durante la captura y el escape de Potter y compañía había empezado a cambiar su visión respecto a las pequeñas criaturas tratándolas al menos cortésmente- Puedes sentarte Lovegood- señaló la silla frente al escritorio.

-Es bueno verte Draco Malfoy- saludó ella tomando asiento con su mirada tan parecida a la de él inspeccionando la habitación.

-Diría lo mismo pero admitiré que tu insistencia y el contenido de tus cartas fue lo que llamó mi atención ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre los sueños que tengo?- preguntó llegando al punto, podría haber sido un Slytherin pero algo que su padre nunca pudo quitar de él fue su curiosidad, molestar a Potter no era la única razón por la que lo seguía en ocasiones.

-Porque otras personas aparte de ti incluyéndome los hemos tenido, entregados por personas distintas pero el mismo lugar y por lo general un mensaje similar- respondió sonriendo.

-Debo suponer entonces que conoces el lugar al que supuestamente debemos ir ¿no?- preguntó alzando una ceja, su tono había sido notoriamente irónico pero la rubia frente a él hacia como si simplemente no hubiera nada.

-Por supuesto, llevo mucho tiempo viéndolo pero lo importante es lo que encontraremos allá- le dijo mientras se levantaba con su saltarín paso acercándose a una de las estanterías- Ninguno de nosotros ha sido realmente feliz después de la guerra, puedo ver por los torposoplos que te rodean que estas confundido y triste ¿No quieres ser feliz Draco Malfoy? ¿No quieres ir lejos del estigma que han puesto sobre ti?- la voz de Luna sonaba suave pero llena de sabiduría, el chico la miró en conflicto pensando en sus palabras y es que a pesar de su libertad y la de su madre no estaba siendo feliz y sabía que nunca lo seria ahora que el nombre Malfoy estaba tan enlodado, su madre había renunciado a vivir en Gran Bretaña aludiendo al hecho de que ya no sería tratada con respecto y se mudó sola a una de sus fincas en Francia.

No creía que la posibilidad de felicidad estuviera abierta para el como Lovegood decía pero su padrino había dicho que debía ir a ese lugar en los sueños que le acechaban por las noches cuando no lo invadían las pesadillas por lo que decidió hacer un salto de fe por una vez y seguir el consejo del hombre que más admiro aunque estuviera muerto ahora solo por esta vez haría algo totalmente Gryffindor.

-Si es cierto lo que dices ¿Cómo llegaremos a ese lugar?- preguntó estoicamente.

-Un ritual, debemos realizarlo el día diez de febrero y seremos guiados a nuestro destino los últimos detalles los tendremos ese día- la rubia estaba internamente aliviada de que Malfoy aceptara todo eso, si bien sabía que lo haría de una forma u otra no estaba segura de que tanto trabajo requeriría- Yo enviare a todos la dirección donde haremos el ritual, sé que serás feliz Draco Malfoy lo he visto y no estarás mas solo- el rubio la fulminó con la mirada brevemente antes de suspirar.

-Estaré esperando la información Lovegood, si eso era todo hay cosas que debo resolver ahora- con eso la despidió volviendo la vista a sus papeles aunque su mente estuviera en las palabras dichas anteriormente, Luna se levantó y con un leve asentimiento fue directo a la puerta donde un elfo la esperaba para escoltarla a la salida, tras eso desapareció de la mansión directo a su hogar.

El tiempo avanzó rápidamente para los cuatro futuros viajeros, George había ordenado todo lo referente a sus propiedad sobre Sortilegios Weasley dejándole su parte a su familia en un testamente que se haría efectivo el día después de su partida, reunió antes de esos todas las notas sobre sus proyectos además de ingredientes, muestras y productos ya terminados en grandes cantidades todo almacenado en un baúl con compartimientos y luego dentro de una bolsa con extensión indetectable, había escrito cartas a todas las personas importantes para él dejándoles en claro que era su decisión y que estaría con Hermione aunque ciertamente los únicos que a ciencia cierta conocían el paradero de la castaña eran sus amigos más cercanos –incluyendo a los que se irían y algunos más del ED- el resto solo sabía que estaba en un lugar inaccesible pero feliz al fin y al cabo.

Neville por su lado dejó Longbottom Manor a un primo tercero que investigó mediante los duendes de Gringotts mientras que toda la fortuna de su familia fue usada para comprar barras de oro y gemas ya que fueran donde fueran serian útiles. El invernadero familiar había sido desalojado y cada planta tanto mágica como muggle fue almacenada bajo un hechizo de éxtasis en un gran baúl, no sabían que plantas podrían encontrar allá por lo que se aseguró de tener todas las usadas en la pociones más comunes y útiles en caso de ser necesario además de una variedad de semillas, finalmente los libros familiares también fueron almacenados en otro baúl junto a los objetos mágicos guardados en la bóveda.

Finalmente Draco hizo todo bastante similar a lo de Neville únicamente que el rubio le legaba todo a su madre, dejándole dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida y la villa de Francia donde actualmente estaba que sabía ella disfrutaría junto a Malfoy Manor mientras que el resto fue vendido y cambiado a oro y joyas, se había armado de ingredientes, tomos antiguos y artilugios mágicos necesarios para cualquier viaje por tiempo indefinido, solo dejó una breve carta a uno de sus elfos con instrucciones de ser entregada a su madre luego de su partida.

Una semana antes todos recibieron un sobre con información acerca del lugar al que llegarían y todos los pormenores incluyendo su posible cambio de edad debido a la nueva fuente de energía que tendrían y como debían hacerse pasar por familia incluyendo los nuevos nombres que deberían usar. Finalmente el nueve de febrero los tres hombres recibieron un búho, este les traía una carta con un traslador adjunto que los llevaría al lugar elegido para el ritual, todos estaban tan preparados como podían estarlo y aunque unos más reticentes que otros aceptaron este como su nuevo paso hacia el futuro. Luna había llegado un par de horas antes que el resto a la zona más al sur del bosque prohibido que había sido elegido debido a que una línea ley particularmente grande corría por ahí pasando por debajo de Hogwarts, procedió a preparar el circulo de runas necesario junto a los implementos que usarían, todo había sido hecho con detalle y paciencia y cuando fue la hora el viento se movió levemente anunciando la llegada de sus compañeros.

-Hola a todos- saludó la rubia sentada junto a un árbol usando sus ya tradicionales aretes de rabanitos y collar de corchos, todos se miraron entre si midiéndose por un instante antes de que la única mujer presente llamara su atención nuevamente.

-Es hora- la chica se levantó acercándose a ellos- Ya conocen a donde llegaremos y nuestros nuevos nombres, encontraremos al último viajero al llegar, ahora empecemos- señalo el circulo de runas al que todos entraron, la rubia les entregó a cada uno una piedra con un color distinto -Luna tenía una de color blanquecino, Draco una azul, Neville una ligeramente marrón y George una amarilla- y empezó a explicar- Estos serán nuestros catalizadores para el viaje cada uno deberá dejar caer algunas gotas de su sangre mientras sostienen la piedra, yo me encargare del hechizo- cada uno cortó la palma de su mano con una daga ritual entregada por la chica dejando caer algo de sangre al suelo mientras sostenían con firmeza la piedra- "Accipiamus destinatum iter flectic ad lucem"- recitó el hechizo mientras sostenía su varita y todos sintieron la magia alzarse y rodearlos mientras las runas brillaban intensamente pronto ya no sentía el suelo y el dolor llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 **-Un mes antes en las naciones elementales-**

Hermione estaba decididamente inquieta y todos lo habían notado, sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían pero Hagoromo no estaba dispuesto a indicarle cuando por lo que había empezado a dedicarse más tiempo a su entrenamiento con el fin de concentrarse en otra cosa hasta que el momento llegara por sí solo eso claro sin descuidar a su hermanito que cada instante que pasaban juntos se deleitaba con las historias y las canciones que su hermana mayor tenia para él. El nuevo año además de su inquietud había venido con algo de molestia debido a la persistente presencia de las fans de Itachi que por supuesto no tenían ningún agrado por ella pero habían sabido mantenerse alejadas al menos hasta este último mes por lo que tenían pequeñas discusiones algunos días cuando decidían molestarla y hoy particularmente era uno de esos días.

-Miren chicas aquí está la creída que piensa que es muy importante solo porque nuestro Itachi-sama le habla por lastima- dijo con suficiencia una niña de cabello negro y ojos marrón, Hikari bufó irritada ante la voz chillona pero prosiguió leyendo ignorándola mientras esperaba al Uchiha.

-Oye no nos ignores tonta- otra de las niñas esta vez de cabello azulado la miró molesta tratando de arrebatarle el libro para que les prestara atención pero antes de que sus dedos siquiera rozaran el libro la mano de la castaña atrapó su muñeca.

-¿Por qué no van a entrenar sus deficientes habilidades shinobi en vez de molestar? Se supone que serán kunoichis al menos preocúpense más por su entrenamiento en vez de ir detrás de un niño- les espetó con desdén mirándolas con sus ojos brillantes, no le gustaba actuar de esa manera pero en definitiva su paciencia estaba agotándose cuando se trataba de fangirls.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- le gritó la de cabello negro lanzándole un golpe torpe a Hikari para que soltara a su compañera, la ojiambar esquivo el golpe sin esfuerzo y soltó a la peliazul en dirección a su amiga provocando que tropezaran cayendo en un montón en el suelo haciendo que el resto del grupo que las rodeaba se fueran hacia Hermione para defender a las caídas.

La morena esquiva dando pequeños golpes que apenas causarían un pequeño moretón, las empujaba o ponía su pie para hacerlas tropezar con tanta facilidad que le sorprendía que estas niñas tuvieran ya un año de formación shinobi si no podían siquiera mantener decentemente el equilibrio, pero a juzgar por su constante acoso al heredero Uchiha era algo de esperarse, tras dejar a todas finalmente agotadas en el suelo y quejándose por sus golpes, guardo su libro negando con la cabeza antes de retirarse viendo a Itachi en la puerta de la academia. No era el primer enfrentamiento con las niñas y estaba segura que no sería el último solo esperaba que su paciencia resistiera lo suficiente.

Fue durante la primera hora de la mañana de un día en la segunda semana de Febrero que su magia tuvo un fuerte tirón y parpadeo sorprendida ante eso pero se recompuso sonriendo dándose cuenta de lo que significaba eso, levantó a Naruto y tras ayudarlo con su baño, vestirlo y tomar un desayuno con el resto de los residentes del orfanato salieron rumbo al conjunto Uchiha, a pesar de que hoy era sábado le había prometido a Sasuke que llevaría a Naruto para que jugaran hoy así que aprovecharía para entrenar con Itachi. Tras tocar y ser recibidos los más pequeños desaparecieron por las escaleras presumiblemente al cuarto de Sasuke por lo que los dos hermanos mayores salieron al patio trasero para iniciar tu entrenamiento, aunque luego de un rato Itachi notó la mente dispersa de la castaña unido a su energía nerviosa arremolinándose a su alrededor.

-Estas distraída- le dijo mientras la observa fallar por segunda vez su tiro con shuriken, Hikari lo mira sonriendo culpable.

-Lo siento, desde que me desperté he sentido mi energía agitada y sé que algo ocurrirá hoy- le explicó suspirando y agitando su cabeza provocando que los rizos que se habían separado de su trenza habitual rebotaran alrededor de su cara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Itachi con calma, durante el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola había empezado a abrirse un poco más al menos con ella como lo haría con su primo.

-No sabría explicarlo Itachi-kun solo sé que algo sucederá hoy pero sé que no es malo- respondió mientras enfocaba su vista en el blanco lanzando su shuriken acertando en el blanco esta vez, el pelinegro también sintió que aunque nerviosa el aura de la niña se había calmado levemente.

-Solo ten cuidado- le dijo con su seriedad habitual recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañera que se sintió algo conmovida por la preocupación del ojinegro y sin notarlo una oleada cálida en su magia envolvió al niño quien solo cerró sus ojos disfrutando del familiar sentimiento aunque no era que el siquiera mencionara algo como eso.

La noche llegó y otro tirón aún más fuerte que antes despertó a Hermione, vistiéndose con prisa y usando sus hechizos habituales de desilusión y silencio sobre si misma se apareció en su lugar de entrenamiento nocturno, cerró los ojos para sentir a donde su magia la guiaba y se apareció de nuevo esta vez cerca de la puerta de la aldea siguiendo el camino dictado por su magia terminó en un claro cuando una luz intensa le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió ahí donde antes solo había hierba descansaban cinco pequeñas figuras por lo que no perdió tiempo esconder más su presencia y sintiendo la presencia de anbus no muy lejos de su posición que sin duda habían visto la luz.

- _Al fin han llegado, es bueno verlos finalmente Luna, George, Neville, Draco y Fred_ \- pensó acariciando con cariño el rubio cabello de Luna que ahora se veía apenas un poco más grande que Naruto. Los anbus llegaron unos instantes después y se acercaron a los niños por lo que lentamente se alejó de la rubia desapareciendo rumbo a su hogar, se encargaría de hablar con el Hokage mañana aunque poda presumir que le llamarían de todas formas debido a la forma en que aparecieron lo que por cómo le habían mencionado antes era igual a como ella había llegado.

En el hospital un rato más tarde el anciano Hokage miraba las figuras dormidas de los cinco niños que aparecieron de la nada de la misma misteriosa forma que otra residente de la aldea, contemplando la ventana mientras pensaba en alguna teoría para su llegada sintió una mirada y al voltear se encontró con los ojos grises saltones e inocentes de la única niña del grupo.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa amable notando que su mirada estaba cansada a pesar de tratar de permanecer despierta.

-Hikari…debemos encontrar a Hikari…- susurró suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos durmiéndose nuevamente, el hombre asumía de quien hablaba la ojigris.

- _Parece que la pequeña luz atrae nuevo misterios, estoy demasiado viejo para esto_ \- con un suspiró cansado salió de la habitación y tras informarle a una enfermera sobre lo sucedido partió a casa dando por finalizada su noche pensando en la reunión que seguro tendría a la mañana siguiente con cierta niña.

 **¡Hola a todos! Luego de tanto tiempo aparezco de nuevo por fin, ciertamente tenía el capítulo finalizado hace más de una semana pero entre que fanfiction pareció decidir no dejarme publicar y que mi internet tampoco ayudaba apenas pude publicar hoy. ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! Es apenas un poquito más largo de lo habitual. Pasando a otro tema como ven ya han llegado los nuevos magos a las naciones Shinobi y ya por fin se descubren los tres que faltaban, otra cosa es que aquí Luna tiene el don de la visión, no hará profecías ni podrá ver todo pero tendrá pequeños retazos de información de algunos eventos al azar.**

 **Patronus que les gustaría que tenga cada uno (excepto Luna porque ella ya está decidido, tanto su actual como su futuro cambio)**

 **Si quieren formas animagas para los 5 nuevos y cuales serían.**

 **Futuras parejas para cada uno (Menos Luna que ya está decidido)**

 **Espero con ansias sus respuestas a todas las encuestas, si tienen alguna sugerencia más o consultar algo responderé tan bien como pueda.**

 **Respuestas: Agradeciendo como siempre a todos los que comentaron, dieron follow y favorites y por supuesto a los que leen en general.**

 **-Seremoon: Snape siempre fue un personaje muy querido me alegra que alguien más también lo aprecie xD. La chica como vez en este capítulo si es Luna :3 así que acertaste!**

 **-Paola: ¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste!**

 **-Eliz: Aquí el siguiente capítulo solo podría ir uno de los personajes que habían fallecido y elegí a Fred espero que no te decepcionen mis elecciones, ¡disfruta del capítulo!**

 **-Paulina: Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, como vez acertaste con Luna, si bien Sirius habría sido una buena elección sentí que Fred era una elección más acertada. Me alegra que te guste la relación entre Mione y Naruto espero que siga así! La de Mione e Itachi aún no se desarrolla tanto por sus edades pero poco a poco irán avanzando.**

 **-Asural: Bien ya puedes ver quiénes son los que aparecieron xD. Respondiendo a tu pregunta pues dudo que tenga un entrenador adicional más allá de su jounin sensei porque si te das cuenta ya tiene a Hagoromo ayudándole y creo que es suficiente con el legendario sabio de los seis caminos como instructor aunque solo sea en sueños siempre ayuda.**

 **-Hitsugaya Ren: Hola como ves Neville si es uno de los seleccionados. Disfruta la historia!**

 **-Mareliz: Casi aciertas a todos me sorprende realmente o.o Respecto a la situación de Luna con sus criaturas debo decir que Konoha es muy tolerante con las excentricidades de los shinobis y habitantes en general…porque Orochimaru y Gai son ejemplos perfectos para cosas raras aun si son en ámbitos diferentes incluso Anko es buen ejemeplo. Espero que te gusten mis elecciones de personajes.**

 **-Laliasd: Me alegra saber que al menos hago sonreír a una persona con mi historia aprecio mucho eso, disfruto de escribir y es una gran satisfacción saber que alguien es feliz leyendo algo hecho por mí. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo tanto como los anteriores.**

 **Finalmente me despido, cuídense y espero sus respuestas a las encuestas. Altair Black.**


	12. Capitulo XI

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Kishimoto**

Pensamientos- _Hola_

Hechizos o Jutsus- _**Hola**_

Voz sobrenatural- **Hola**

Otro idioma- "Hola"

 **Para evitar confusiones con los nombres de los magos los dejare antes de empezar el capítulo para que se familiaricen un poco con ellos ya que los usare muy seguidos para evitar usar ambos nombres todo el tiempo, las traducciones de los nombres estarán en la nota de autor habitual al final del capítulo.**

 **-Neville Longbottom: Riku Kagami.**

 **-Draco Malfoy: Kaito Kagami.**

 **-Luna Lovegood: Sayaka Kagami.**

 **-George Weasley: Arashi Kagami.**

 **-Fred Weasley: Haruto Kagami.**

 **Capitulo XI**

Tal como había supuesto a la mañana siguiente okami estaba frente a la puerta del orfanato requiriendo su presencia ante el Hokage, dejó a Naruto con un clon para vigilarlo mientras duerme y permitió al familiar anbu llevarla a la torre Hokage donde fue dejada dentro de la oficina del hombre mayor.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama- saludó con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa acercándose y sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Buenos días Hikari- saludó de regreso mirándola con un pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cómo esta Naruto? - preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Está bien, aun dormía y no quise despertarle- respondió mirándolo expectante- No me llamo para preguntarme por Naru ¿Cierto Hokage-sama? Después de todo hablamos el viernes- la castaña mantenía su mirada sobre el anciano viéndolo suspirar.

-No, ciertamente no te llame para eso Hikari sino para un asunto diferente, ayer en un claro a las afueras de la aldea se produjo un destello de luz intenso y cuando mis anbus revisaron el lugar encontraron los cuerpos de cinco niños, creo que puedes hallar la similitud con otro caso en particular ¿no?- ella asintió en silencio- La única niña del grupo fue la única en despertar brevemente y sus únicas palabras fueron que debían encontrar a Hikari antes de volver a desmayarse ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque te buscan?- cuestionó seriamente.

-No estoy segura de quienes sean, pero ayer mi energía estuvo muy inquieta y me hacía sentir que alguien llegaría, no sabía si solo imaginaba cosas, quizás esos niños tienen el mismo kekkei genkai que yo y por eso llegaron de la misma manera y así como yo sentí su llegada ellos sabían de mi presencia- explicó la ojiambar mostrando una cara pensativa- ¿Sería posible para mi verlos? - preguntó con timidez.

-Te llevaré, debo ver si ya han despertado para poder hacerles preguntas- Hiruzen se levantó al igual que la niña y ambos salieron de la oficina, tras una breve caminata llegaron al hospital directo a la habitación donde solo tres de los niños habían despertado, Hikari notó que los gemelos permanecían dormidos aun y que al menos Draco y Neville se sorprendieron al verla entrar, pero con una discreta mirada les instó a mantener el silencio- Buenos días jóvenes ¿cómo se sienten? - preguntó con amabilidad mientras se acercaba a la cama de Neville quien era el más cercano a la puerta.

-Estamos bien señor- respondió Draco con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Me alegro de eso ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres? - pidió sin dejar la amabilidad mirando a los niños buscando alguna reacción.

-Me llamo Riku Kagami señor, ellos son Kaito y Sayaka Kagami- los presentó Neville mirando a Hikari- Los dos que aun duermen son Haruto y Arashi- señalo a los pelirrojos.

-Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Hiruzen Saturobi soy el actual Lord Hokage de Konoha y esta de aquí es Hikari- se presentó y a la castaña mientras les sonreía saludándoles con su mano- Si no mal entiendo es la persona a la que buscaban al llegar aquí ¿no? - preguntó el anciano mirando a la niña rubia.

-Sí, nuestra energía nos trajo a ella porque es el único miembro vivo de nuestro clan que queda- respondió Sayaka apartando sus ojos de su amiga y volviéndolos hacia Sarutobi.

\- ¿Eres parte de su clan Hikari?- preguntó ahora mirando a la ojiambar con curiosidad recibiendo un asentimiento.

-Mi padre era un Kagami por parte de mi abuela, sé que mi abuela huyo del lugar donde se asentaba el clan antes de casarse con mi abuelo, pero no recuerdo mucho más allá del hecho de que debía esconder mi ascendencia porque habían miembros en contra de que mi abuela y mi padre se casaran con personas que no fueran del clan, no tenían en alta estima a los civiles- explicó ella, después de todo era una modificación de como los magos puristas veían a los muggles.

-Nuestro clan casi se extinguió durante la tercera guerra y los restantes sobrevivientes que eran nuestras familias se quedaron en Tanigakure* aunque originalmente nuestro clan proviene de Kagegakure*- el que habló esta vez fue Kaito ateniéndose a la historia de portada que Luna les había fabricado antes de llegar, si Granger había estado aquí desde su desaparición como se suponía entonces ella sería su única ventaja para integrarse en este mundo sin problemas.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Quieres cambiar tu registro y tomar el nombre de tu clan? Eso facilitaría el proceso en caso de que quieras permanecer junto a ellos y dado que no quedan más de su clan no hay peligro de que te busquen- indicó el anciano mientras pensaba en la información proporcionada, tenía la sensación de que estos niños eran tan inteligentes como la castaña si lo que veía en sus ojos significaba algo.

\- ¿Naruto podrá venir con nosotros? No lo dejare- aunque fue una pregunta había una sutil advertencia en su voz.

-El consejo se pondrá en contra de eso, sabes que ningún clan puede cuidar de Naruto para evitar favoritismos o una desigualdad- explicó el hombre sintiendo como el ambiente se volvía pesado y frio, sabía lo que significaba eso y lo comprobó al mirar el fuego protector que llameaba en los ojos de la menor, los tres rubios miraban sorprendidos a la castaña al sentir su magia tan libre.

-No me separaran de mi hermano Hokage-sama y me importa poco lo que opine su consejo, Minato-san me pidió que cuidara de Naruto y es lo que haré- su voz era suave pero fría, Hiruzen sabía que, aunque no debía permitir un comportamiento así de parte de un futuro shinobi no tenía motivos reales para negarle a la niña su petición después de todo se lo debía a Minato.

-Bien, respecto a su estado actual como huérfanos deberían ir al orfanato, pero dado que son parte de un clan les otorgare una vivienda y un fondo para que puedan mantenerse además de un cuidador dada su edad- esa vez se dirigió a los otros niños sintiendo como el ambiente frio se dispersaba- Enviare a okami por Naruto y las cosas de ambos y cuando llegue aquí les guiara a su hogar, estaré al tanto de cualquier cosa que necesiten- les informó suspirando.

-Tengo un clon cuidando de Naru Hokage-sama, le ordenare preparar las cosas mientras espera a okami-san- explicó la ojiambar pasivamente ahora que sabía que no alejarían a su pequeño rubio.

-De acuerdo, me encargare de informar al consejo de su llegada en la próxima reunión así que por favor eviten los problemas- respondió sin sorprenderse del hecho de que podía crear clones solidos sabiendo de su potencial así que con esas palabras procedió a salir de la habitación para ir a su oficina- _Definitivamente esto será un dolor de cabeza con el consejo, pero valdrá la pena si ese par tiene más familia y protección ahora que serán parte de un clan, necesito conseguir un nuevo reemplazo_ \- mentalmente le pidió a cualquier Kami que escuchara que le diera paciencia o que por algún milagro surgieran un sucesor digno.

Tras su salida y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes dijera algo Hikari alzo su mano creando salas de privacidad y silencio para evitar que su conversación sea escuchada, todos sintieron la magia instalarse en la habitación sin ignorar el hecho de que había sido totalmente sin varita.

-Es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo- les sonrió acercándose a Luna y abrazándola, Neville se bajó de su cama y corrió dándole un gran abrazo a la mayor.

-Mione te extrañamos, nos preocupamos mucho con tu desaparición hasta que Harry y los otros nos dijeron dónde estabas, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí en primer lugar? - preguntó el ojicafe soltándola, desde la batalla de Hogwarts y durante esas fatídicas vacaciones donde la chica perdió a sus padres se habían unido un poco más dado que al igual que Luna y Ginny habían regresado a Hogwarts para su último año, llegándola a ver como una hermanita, aunque fuera mayor que él.

-Creo que sería mejor despertar a los gemelos para poder contarles todo, hay mucho que hablar antes de que llegue Naruto- con una sonrisa traviesa y nada habitual apareció en su rostro, pero ¿quién podría culparla? Pasaba casi cada día en compañía de su hermano y de Shisui, aunque pequeño su hermano ya mostraba señales de astucia y cierto comportamiento bromista por lo que movió su mano y un _**aguamenti**_ se disparó hacia los pelirrojos dormidos quienes se despertaron con un grito cayendo de sus camas completamente empapados causando risas entre Sayaka y Riku y una pequeña sonrisa burlona en Kaito.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios!?- gritó George desde el suelo mirando a todos hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la otra persona que también estaba en el suelo, unos ojos idénticos a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada junto a una suave sonrisa.

-Hola Gred- saludó Fred con una chispa picara en sus ojos.

-Fred...- se quedó en shock un par de minutos tratando de comprobar si lo que veía era cierto y casi voló desde su posición hasta donde su gemelo aplastándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras el otro pelirrojo acariciaba suavemente su espalda por unos minutos hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para separarse de su hermano, pero sin soltar el agarre a su camisa como si temiera que se fuera a desvanecer en cuanto lo dejara ir.

-Creo que es hora de conversar un poco- la voz de Hikari atrajo la atención de los hermanos, la chica estaba sentada entre Riku y Sayaka mientras esta última hacia trenzas en el cabello de la castaña, Fred ahora Haruto se levantó jalando a su hermano para sentarse en la cama más cercana a sus compañeros- Me alegra verte de nuevo Fred y a ti también George, no sabes lo feliz que estaba de saber que vendrían- moviendo su mano ejecutó un hechizo de secado en ambos causando una gran impresión en ambos.

-De nuevo lo estás haciendo ¿cómo es que puedes hacer magia sin varita? - preguntó Kaito que observaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido, se había mantenido al margen dado que no era ni remotamente cercano a ninguno de los presentes en años anteriores incluso después de la guerra y no quería generar ningún conflicto ya que por desgracia quisiera o no dependía de estar con ellos en este extraño mundo.

-Bueno en este mundo una varita sería una gran desventaja así que he estado practicando, después de todo los magos hacemos magia sin varita desde niños- respondió y al notar la mirada confundida en sus caras suspiro un poco- La magia accidental puede ser considerada magia sin varita ya que aunque actúa de acuerdo a nuestras emociones seguimos teniendo cierto control sobre ella, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts simplemente usamos las varitas para mejorar nuestro control y centrar la magia en un punto para que sea más fácil pero con suficiente entrenamiento e intención se puede lograr manejarla sin varita después de todo la magia es parte de nosotros como un musculo que hay que desarrollar- explicó entrando en su modo sabelotodo.

-Siempre puedes contar con la prefecta perfecta para explicar cosas como esta- se burló Haruto sin malicia mirando a la morena.

-Estar aquí y ver como usan el chakra me dio una perspectiva diferente de la situación, bien les contare todo lo que se de este lugar y como están las cosas, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo ella rodando los ojos causando una pequeña risa en los gemelos, le tomo alrededor de veinte minutos explicar su llegada, su misión, la situación actual de la aldea y en especial sobre su pequeño hermano.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿Las personas tratan mal al chico por algo que ni siquiera él sabe? - preguntó Riku recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la ojiambar- Son realmente idiotas- bufo el rubio amante de las plantas.

\- ¿Puedes enseñarnos alguno de esos jutsus?- preguntó Arashi quien aún mantenía su mano firmemente sujeta a la camisa de su hermano, la morena se bajó de la camilla y luego de una señal de manos creó un clon a su lado, los gemelos se acercaron tocando el clon para verificar si era solido- Vaya imagínate todas las bromas que podemos hacer con esto Feorge- le dijo a su hermano entusiasmado.

\- ¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende? - suspiró Hikari con una sonrisa y deshacer su clon- ¿Tienen alguna duda hasta ahora? - preguntó mirando a cada uno en busca de dudas.

\- ¿Cuándo conoceremos al pequeño Naruto? - Sayaka estaba interesada en conocer al niño que era cercano a su edad actual.

-Mi clon se deshizo hace un momento así que deben estar por llegar, probablemente okami-san nos lleve a la nueva casa luego de eso mientras tanto ¿Qué opinan de ser shinobis? Puedo simplemente ayudarles a manejar su magia sin varita como lo hago y quedarse como civiles o puedo también enseñarles los métodos shinobis- les dio las opciones para saber cómo proceder y ajustar eso a sus planes, no quería obligarlos a tomar un camino de guerra luego de que habían salido de una hace no mucho tiempo, pero si bien deseaba que optaran por la segunda opción ya que sería necesario a futuro si las insinuaciones de su otou-sama eran una indicación seguía siendo su decisión.

-Seremos shinobis Mione, es parte de nuestro futuro- respondió Sayaka adelantándose a cualquier respuesta de los demás.

-Cuando me dieron la opción de venir sabía que este sería mi camino así que no tengo quejas- aseguró Haruto mirándola, no estaba al tanto de toda la información, pero cuando le dieron la opción de vivir nuevamente le habían explicado que sería esencial que aprendiera el camino shinobi porque tanto el cómo los otros serian un punto importante en lo que se avecinaba, su hermano simplemente asintió, no pensaba dejar a su gemelo y debía ser fuerte para evitar que se repitiera su final anterior.

-No soy partidario de matar a alguien, pero si Luna dice que es parte de nuestro futuro entonces confiare en ella- Riku se encogió de hombros al dar su respuesta, pese a todo confiaba en la rubia menor y en lo que veía, el único en cuyo rostro había duda era en el Malfoy, no quería formar parte de un ejército, no después de los mortifagos pero sentía que aquello era diferente, tenía la opción de hacerlo o no, en este mundo no tenía la presión de un loco respirando en su cuello o un padre insatisfecho por no alcanzar sus expectativas.

-Puedes pensarlo, no tienes que decidir en este momento, tanto tu como Riku y Sayaka tienen tiempo antes de siquiera pensar en la academia, puedo entrenarte con tu magia solamente hasta que decidas si deseas seguir ese camino o no- la castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos habiendo visto la duda en su mirar, el ojigris asintió un poco más tranquilo ante la perspectiva de poder pensar a fondo aquella propuesta- Ahora ¿Tienen alguna idea de sus edades reales en este momento? - preguntó Hikari sintiendo a su clon en la entrada del hospital.

-Mantendremos nuestros cumpleaños así que yo debería estar cumpliendo 4 años en dos días- respondió la pequeña rubia moviendo sus piernas que colgaban por un lado de la camilla en la que estaba sentada.

-Asumiendo cuentas entonces ustedes deberían tener 4 años más o menos también ¿no? Esa era la edad que yo tuve al llegar- señaló a Riku y a Kaito recibiendo un asentimiento.

-Nosotros deberíamos tener 5 años a juzgar por el tamaño que vemos, tenemos la apariencia que teníamos a esa edad- le informó Arashi.

-Bien deberían decir que cumplirán 5 años esos nos dará al menos un año de entrenamiento antes de que entren a la academia, los demás pueden decir que cumplirán 4 años y así tendrán algo más de bases- les explicó Hikari justo antes de que un suave golpe en la puerta les hiciera voltear para ver como esta se abría y un borrón amarillo entraba directo hacia la castaña.

-¡Aneki!- chilló el pequeño abrazando a su hermana mayor y esta automáticamente correspondió el abrazo de forma cariñosa.

-Buenos días Naru- besó suave su frente mientras este sonreía feliz por la atención recibida- Hay algunas personas que me gustaría presentarte Naru- al decir eso Naruto finalmente observó a los otros presentes en la habitación con curiosidad en sus infantiles y brillantes ojos- Esta es Sayaka, él es Riku y él es Kaito, los dos de allá son Haruto y Arashi- señaló a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres- Desde ahora son nuestra familia y viviremos juntos otouto- le explicó con tranquilidad viendo al rubio aferrarse a su camisa suavemente con una expresión tímida en su cara, podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos por el hecho de que serían familia, pero eso podría significar menos tiempo con su onee-sama aunque más personas para jugar cuando ella estuviera entrenando pero no sabría si ellos querían ser sus amigos siendo que tal vez fueran como los otros niños del parque que se alejaban de él. Todos esos sentimientos pasaron claramente por su rostro en apenas unos segundos causando cierta diversión en todos ante lo expresivo del niño.

\- ¿De verdad Aneki?- preguntó volviendo su mirada a la chica que asintió sabiendo lo inseguro que podía ser a veces Naruto en cuanto a las nuevas personas consecuencia del tratamiento de los aldeanos a pesar de lo que ella hiciera, estaba acostumbrada a el trato de ese tipo y no le importaba pero odiaba lo que eso le causaba a su pequeño rayo de sol. Sayaka se bajó de la cama y se acercó a él con esa mirada soñadora y una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto-kun espero que podamos ser buenos amigos- le dijo extendiéndole su mano que fue tomada por el niño que sonrió animado con sus palabras al saber que ella quería ser su amiga.

\- ¡Claro que sí, dattebayo!- Hikari se rio ante su entusiasmo y se sintió feliz de que su otouto se soltara un poco, los siguientes en acercarse fueron los gemelos quienes revolvieron el cabello rubio haciendo más desordenado que antes causando un grito de protesta del afectado- ¡Hey no hagan eso!- se quejó con un puchero.

-Mira Haru nuestro nuevo hermanito bebe es adorable- le dijo Arashi causando un puchero aún mayor en el rubio.

\- ¡No soy adorable y no soy un bebe! - protestó de nuevo deteniéndose por un momento- ¿Hermano? - los miró sorprendido y curioso.

-Por supuesto ahora eres nuestro hermanito bebe y te enseñaremos el fino y sutil arte de las bromas- le informó Haruto mientras coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros del menor lo que provocó un gemido lastimero de parte de Hikari al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería ahora con esos tres juntos.

- _Maldición debo asegurarme de que no conozcan a Shisui o no veré el fin de esto_ \- pensó con lágrimas mentales cuando la imagen de la aldea ardiendo ante las bromas combinadas de los cuatro.

\- ¿Bromas? ¡Genial! ¡Tienen que conocer a Shisui-nii a él también le gustan las bromas! - les mencionó emocionado el jinchuriki rebotando en sus pies ante la perspectiva de hacer bromas como las que el Uchiha le había enseñado.

- _Demasiado tarde, realmente no envidio a Hokage-sama ahora_ \- pensó suspirando resignada mientras Neville se acerca a Naruto ahora.

-Es bueno conocerte Naruto- Riku le ofreció una sonrisa amable recibiendo una brillante y emocionada a cambio, el pequeño ojiazul luego miro al último que no se había acercado aun lo que captó la atención de este mas no dijo nada- No te preocupes por Kaito Naruto-kun, él es algo distante de los demás- se acercó a susurrarle de forma cómplice- Aunque podrías lograr que no sea tan tímido- los ojos de Naruto se volvieron determinados ante esa pequeña misión y eso causo una sonrisa en los gemelos y Riku porque imaginaban que tipo de reacción podría tener el ojigris ante el intento del menor.

-Vamos okami-san nos espera para llevarnos- Hikari señaló a la mujer con mascara anbu en la puerta, los que no la habían notado sintieron un leve escalofrió al ver aquella el accesorio, tomando a Sayaka de la mano guio a los demás tras la kunoichi enmascarada que procedió a llevarlos por el camino a la casa asignada para ellos, Naruto permaneció entre los pelirrojos hablando alegremente mientras que Riku había tomado el otro lado de Hikari y Kaito cerraba la comitiva sintiéndose ajeno a toda la escena.

Los aldeanos observaban al grupo con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia, lo primero dirigido a los nuevos niños y la última enfocada en el que ellos llamaban mounstro, la ojiambar mantenía una tranquila conversación con sus amigos, aunque de vez en cuando dirigía miradas frías a los civiles que mencionaban algo estúpido en su contra mientras los gemelos distraían a su autodenominado hermanito bebe, una vez se alejaron un poco del centro del pueblo llegaron a una casa de dos pisos algo grande con un jardín trasero y rodeado de algunos árboles, ya adentro notaron que en la planta baja constaba de cocina –previamente abastecida con alimentos para todos-, comedor, una sala de estar, un baño y dos habitaciones vacías, al subir las escaleras habían ocho habitaciones de tamaño medio con un pequeño baño integrado.

-Hokage-sama informó que su cuidadora llegaría mañana por la mañana, hasta entonces estaré a cargo de su seguridad- dijo con voz plana la mujer antes de desaparecer, Hikari acostumbrada a la actitud de los anbus simplemente se encogió de hombros y subió a elegir su habitación junto a Naruto mientras los demás tras unos segundos de sorpresa le siguieron.

Cuando todas las cosas estuvieron acomodadas en sus respectivas habitaciones asegurándose de dejar todo lo mágico oculto en baúles encogidos Hikari los guio a la sala de estar para continuar la conversación que había sido interrumpida antes así que con todos sentados en los distintos sofás empezó primero mirando a su hermano.

-Naru nada de lo que escuches aquí lo debes decir a otra persona ¿de acuerdo? -le preguntó mientras este asentía y solo por seguridad le puso un débil hechizo de secreto que le impediría hablarlo con otras personas, no era que no confiara en su hermano, pero seguía siendo un niño pequeño y en algún momento de emoción podría revelarlo sin querer- Bien, creo que sería conveniente mantener sus entrenamientos en las tardes porque aun asisto a la academia, les servirá para adaptarse al pueblo y sus alrededores- les explicó mientras mentalmente repasaba los planes de entrenamientos que había hecho a principio.

-Aneki ¿yo también podre aprender? - preguntó inocentemente Naruto con ojos esperanzados, provocando que la castaña lo arrullara por su ternura.

-Puedes ver y te enseñare a meditar otouto, te ayudara más adelante- acarició un poco su cabello sintiéndolo relajarse contra su costado.

-Hai Aneki ¿No entrenaras más con Itachi-nii y Shisui-nii?- preguntó de nuevo, sabía que su onee-san entrenaba con los Uchiha en las tardes pero si ahora lo haría con su nueva familia no lo haría con los pelinegros y eso significaba que no vería tanto a Sasuke como antes y él era su mejor amigo.

-Mmm supongo que los podemos invitar a entrenar, ya están acostumbrados a mi kekkei genkai y necesito mantener el ritmo si no quiero que Itachi-kun se adelante más otra vez y también podrían ayudarnos- murmuró pensativa recibiendo miradas divertidas.

-Así que ¿Quién es este "Itachi-kun"? - pregunto Haruto mirando a la ojiambar mientras alzaba sus cejar un par de veces.

-Oh...Itachi es un compañero de la academia es primo de Shisui y ambos son Uchihas, entrenamos juntos desde poca más de dos años, aunque Shisui solo viene cuando no está de misión, son realmente fuertes e inteligentes e incluso a Itachi se le considera un prodigio en su clan- les informó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se instaba en sus labios y un brillo cálido llenaba sus ojos al hablar de los Uchiha cosa que todos notaron- Mañana les preguntare si quieren venir aquí, nuestro patio es lo suficientemente amplio para que podamos entrenar sin inconvenientes y dado que estamos alejados del centro del pueblo no hay mucho que moleste- la morena decidió que era hora de preparar algo de comer así que sin que los demás tuvieran tiempo para decir algo se levantó y caminó a la cocina perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de que su magia se expandió cuando hablo de esos chicos?- susurro Riku a los demás mirando a Naruto pasear por la sala investigándola.

-También lo noté, es lo mismo que sucedió en el hospital cuando se enojó como si su magia reaccionara y mostrara lo que siente- dijo Kaito mirando hacia la cocina habiendo escuchado el susurro del otro rubio, estaba intrigado por como reaccionaba la magia de la castaña, tan diferente de todo lo que había visto o conocido antes.

-Ambos Uchihas están en nuestro futuro- Luna soltó una pequeña risita mientras jugaba con la piedra blanquecina que colgaba de su cuello y que había sido su catalizador, el cual todos al igual que ella llevaban incluido Fred cuya piedra era rojiza- Sera divertido ver cómo se desarrollan algunas cosas- aquel comentario trajo miradas curiosas hacia ella, todos sabían que había visto algo, pero también sabían que no les diría nada a menos que fuera necesario.

 **¡Hola! Espero que todos estén bien aquí el nuevo capítulo, para los que me escribieron por pm no, no abandone el fic solo que he tenido poco tiempo para escribir, espero que les guste este capítulo (lo reescribí dos veces hoy y aun no me gusta como quedo del todo, pero tiene todos los puntos que necesito y no quisiera demorarlo más tiempo). Si bien en este capítulo no hay acción es solo un capítulo medio de relleno (quizás por eso es que no me gusto como quedo xD) pero es necesario. En el próximo se encontrarán con los Uchihas y espero que el pobre Hokage sobreviva después de la reunión de los 4 bromistas.**

 **Las encuestas las dejare por otro capítulo más, al final del siguiente daré los resultados así que siempre que tengan alguna otra sugerencia sobre cualquier cosa ajena a las votaciones es siempre bienvenida, amo leer sus comentarios y su apoyo a la historia y estoy muy dispuesta a aceptar las criticas siempre que sean constructivas y lógicas para así mejorar y poder darles una mejor experiencia al leer (cualquier sugerencia de una broma que les gustaría que realizara el cuarteto envíenmela por pm!).**

 **Ahora las traducciones de los nombres empezando por su apellido:**

 **Kagami = Oscuro (según el traductor) mi lógica tras mi investigación es que casi todos a excepción de Luna y Hermione tienen algún ancestro relacionado con la familia Black y por tanto creí que sería adecuado ya que los Black fueron una de las familias mágicas más antiguas y grandes. Ahora ¿porque no Kuro (negro)? Me gusta más el sonido Kagami que Kuro siendo sincera.**

 **Ahora los nombres: Cada nombre estará relacionado de una forma u otra con el elemento principal que manejaran a futuro el cual sera necesario para ciertos eventos.**

 **-Neville: Riku (Tierra firme): siempre asocie a Neville con este elemento por su amor por las plantas, también porque cuando dejó su timidez además de su valentía demostró lealtad y firmeza cosa que también asocio a dicho elemento.**

 **-Draco: Kaito (Hombre del mar): Draco es muy voluble y luego de la guerra tuvo que adaptarse a sus nuevas circunstancias, además elemento de Slytherin es el agua por lo que senti que era el que mejor se adaptaba a él.**

 **-Luna: Sayaka (Aire fresco): no creo que necesite mucha explicación verdad? Luna siempre es un soplo de aire fresco con su actitud soñadora y su brutal sinceridad en muchos casos, ella es y siempre será un alma libre y Ravenclaw está asociado a dicho elemento.**

 **-George: Arashi (Tormenta): bueno siendo uno de los gemelos Weasley sentí necesario que tuviera uno de los dos elementos más destructivos por naturaleza y pese a que George siempre me pareció el más suave de los dos también fue un revoltoso y como solo uno puede tener el fuego nativo de Gryffindor como elemento pensé que el rayo podría ser ideal en este caso.**

 **-Fred: Haruto (Sol, Alegre): Lo asocio al fuego, el sol que es necesario para la vida como lo fue y aun es para George, también elegí este elemento para él porqué está ligado a los fénix y su ciclo de renacimiento, al haber muerto y regresar ahora en su nueva oportunidad sentí que sería una opción acertada darle ese elemento.**

 **Respuestas: gracias por todos los que dieron follow y favorite a pesar del tiempo sin que actualizar también a los que leen solamente y siguen la historia desde las sombras xD**

 **-Asural: me alegra que te gustara y pues aun no arderán las cosas...pero en un futuro no muy lejano es posible que ocurra un poco literalmente.**

 **-Seremoon: bueno muy de entrenamiento realmente no le sirve jaja más como un juego diría y como ves si, tienen una casa porque es necesaria a futuro su único inconveniente será la nueva cuidadora que tendrán, pero ellos se las ingeniaran para resolverlo. Espero que te gusten los nuevos nombres y mi razonamiento detrás de cada uno. Admitiré que por un segundo pensé en poner su forma animaga como un hurón, pero ya veré que sucede xD.**

 **-** **Emma3mikan:** **Thanks for reading I hope that this new chapter also you like.**

 **-Auror DragonSlayer: en algún momento se darán cuenta...o tal vez no?. Respecto a sus formas animagas, si llevar a cabo una transformación animaga requiere mucho conocimiento en transformaciones al igual que también requiere un núcleo mas o menos estable, también podemos tomar en cuenta que luego de apenas 3 años James y Sirius lograron su transformación animaga en su 5to año y sin supervisión o guía mas allá de la suya propia y los libros –aunque ambos fueran excelentes en dicha materia- y Peter lo logro en su 6to año, ahora podemos ver que Peter no era el mas diestro y ni el mas poderoso mágicamente pero aun así logro la transformación, Hermione y los demás no tendrán una transformación ya y si les tomara algunos años completarla pero creo que si Peter pudo ellos podrían hacerlo también. Espero que mi explicación sea al menos satisfactoria pero si aun crees que falla en algo dímelo y trabajare en ello. Sarutobi tendrá que preocuparse por mas que solo papeleo xD.**

 **-Solgeo: ya esta el cap y tienes los nombres solo espero que no sean complicados de aprender y acostumbrarse a ellos, Luna es un año mayor que Naruto por lo que pertenecerá a la generación de Neji junto a Draco y Neville, el motivo se veras mas adelante.**

 **-sayamairan: aun no tengo definidas las parejas si serán cannon o no hasta que se termine las votaciones, pero espero que les gusten los resultados.**

 **-Mareliz: no creo que muchos sintieran que Fred fuera un opción, pero creo que es un buen resultado ahora Sirius no revivió pero no quiere decir que estará fuera del asunto, tal como Severus apareció quizás tenga su oportunidad también. Con Sakura aun estoy indecisa pero creo que tendré que cambiar su personalidad bastante desde el principio o terminare por lanzarle un rayo de quien sabe donde o mandarla a una misión sin retorno xD.**

 **-Paulina: lamento mucho el retraso con la actualización, me alegra que te gustara la decisión y si lo de las burbujas ocurrirá de nuevo con una canción que creo tendrá un significado especial para ellos, creo que ya respondí respecto a donde vivirán xD, ahora si todos tendrán una relación cercana a la larga, Draco esta solo y no tiene a nadie mas que a los que ahora forman parte de su "clan" por lo que tarde o temprano se tendrá que calentar el corazón con ellos. Y si entendí lo que te gustaría respecto a Itachi x Hermione tranquila que se verán los cambios aunque sean lentos después de todo el primer paso ya esta que es la preocupación por ella.**

 **-Maitehimawari: gracias aquí esta el siguiente espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **-Eliz: no te preocupes te entiendo perfectamente ya que paso por lo mismo aunque mas con mi trabajo que otra cosa, yo también deseo una niñez mas normal para Draco porque lo adoro y creo que cada uno de ellos lo merece... Draco por la presión de sus padres, Neville por como su familia creía que era un squib, los gemelos por los regaños continuos de su madre mientras les decían que sus sueños no eran adecuados, Luna por su soledad y que no la entendieran y Hermione por como la alejaban por su conocimiento y ansias de aprender. Espero que sea de tu agrado como van las cosas y pronto daré los resultados de las encuestas.**

 **Eso seria todo, hasta el siguiente capitulo y nuevamente lamento la demora pero mi trabajo esta ahogándome actualmente porque uno de mis jefes esta de viaje y yo soy la responsable de su carga de trabajo hasta que regrese, literalmente es el primer día libre que tengo en semanas y han sido apenas unas horas. Nos vemos y cuídense los amo!**

 **Lady Altair Black.**


	13. Capitulo XII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y** **Kishimoto**

Pensamientos- _Hola_

Hechizos o Jutsus- _**Hola**_

Voz sobrenatural- **Hola**

Otro idioma- "Hola"

 **Nombres de los magos:**

 **-Neville** **Longbottom** **: Riku** **Kagami** **.**

 **-Draco** **Malfoy** **:** **Kaito** **Kagami** **.**

 **-Luna** **Lovegood** **: Sayaka** **Kagami** **.**

 **-George** **Weasley** **:** **Arashi** **Kagami** **.**

 **-Fred** **Weasley** **:** **Haruto** **Kagami** **.**

 **Capitulo XII**

Tras almorzar los siete salieron al jardín trasero para explorarlo y saber si podrían ajustarlo para sus necesidades futuras puesto que requerirían un invernadero para las plantas tanto mágicas como no mágicas ya que sus reservas almacenadas no serían eternas y tendrían que encontrar ingredientes alternativos para algunos de los de origen animal, durante la comida habían decidido usar el sótano como una sala de pociones, una de las habitaciones de la planta baja seria usada como espacio recreativo interior y la otra sería una biblioteca/ estudio a la que planeaban aplicar un hechizo de expansión para crear una sala oculta para libros mágicos importantes. El área tras la casa era espaciosa siendo un gran claro rodeado de árboles y un poco más allá un pequeño rio fluía, en general se veía bastante bien y agradable.

-Aneki ¿puedes entrenarme ahora? ¡Por favor! - Naruto rogó usando sus infames ojos de cachorro que sabía funcionaban con su adorada hermana, los gemelos que habían tenido experiencia con algo así gracias a Ginny se rieron viendo a la castaña ceder ante el niño.

-Bien, primero trabajaremos un poco con tu meditación para que puedas acostumbrarte a tu chakra ya que al igual que yo tienes una gran reserva y será difícil controlarla al principio y luego puedo empezar a enseñarte los katas básicos- explicó antes de acercarse a uno de los árboles y sentarse en su sombra- Ustedes también pueden intentarlo, meditar les ayudara a diferenciar sus energías y controlarlas más fácilmente durante el entrenamiento- sugirió mientras su hermano se sentaba a su lado, los demás viendo que no tenían otra cosa que hacer le siguieron, una vez instalados siguieron las instrucciones de la castaña para sentir su chakra y magia.

El viento suave y el agradable clima les relajo y permitió diferenciar la energía que recorría sus cuerpos, para los magos la magia se sentía salvaje pero familiar y tan natural que era reconfortante, el chakra por otro era calmado y fluido corriendo por canales mientras que la magia era libre bailando a través de cada parte de su cuerpo. Naruto intento sentir lo que su hermana había explicado pero el hecho de permanecer sentado tanto tiempo empezaba a ser difícil para él por lo que empezó a moverse incomodo hasta que una mano en su cabello llamo su atención y le obligo a abrir los ojos.

-Vamos a enseñarte los katas, tendré que buscar otra forma de enseñarte a meditar porque sé que no te gusta estar quieto- le susurro su hermana levantándose con cuidado para no interrumpir a los demás, el rubio menor la siguió y se apartaron un poco del árbol donde la castaña le hizo tomar la posición inicial e instruirle como seguir mientras lo corrige suavemente en el proceso.

Un tiempo después decidieron dejar la meditación de lado y unirse a Naruto con los katas al menos Sayaka y Riku puesto que los otros tres solo miraron, cuando el sol comenzaba a caer todos entraron para cenar y pasar un rato antes de irse a dormir por primera vez en sus nuevas habitaciones.

La mañana siguiente llegó rápido y solo Hikari estaba despierta cuando el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte, completando su rutina de aseo personal reviso que todos estuvieran bien en sus cuartos antes de ir a preparar el desayuno dejándolo envuelto y bajo encantamientos de éxtasis para mantenerlos calientes, como aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que tuviera que ir a la academia decidió que sería buena idea poner algunas barreras en la casa hasta que pudiera crear una más fuertes con runas. Paseó por la casa agitando su varita dejando su magia llenar las paredes y formar protecciones temporales hasta que estuvo satisfecha, mientras caminaba a la sala sus barreras dieron el primer tirón anunciando la presencia de alguien en la entrada justo antes de que un golpe en la puerta sonara por lo que encogiéndose de hombros fue a abrir.

-Buenos días- saludó ella viendo a una mujer alta de cabello negro corto y ojos marrón chocolate vestida como civil, aunque su postura era claramente shinobi.

-Soy Masako Mori, fui enviada por el Hokage para ser su cuidadora- se presentó la mujer mirando con atención a su nuevo cargo, sino estaba equivocada era la mayor del grupo que se le había designado atender y proteger.

-Un placer conocerla Mori-san soy Kagami Hikari por favor adelante- se presentó la niña dejándole pasar, una vez adentro Hikari fue por su bolso acercándose a la pelinegra luego- Mori-san los demás aun duermen, deje el desayuno de todos en la cocina envueltos le agradezco que nos cuide regresare al salir de la academia- le informo y agradeció antes de hacerle una pequeña reverencia y salir de la casa corriendo hacia el barrio Uchiha para encontrarse con Itachi.

El viaje fue más largo de lo usual debido a la nueva ubicación, pero logro llegar con buen tiempo deteniéndose a saludar a los demás residentes del barrio en su camino a la casa principal, tocó la puerta y fue recibida por la matriarca.

-Hikari-chan buenos días ¿Hoy no traes a Naruto-kun? - pregunta al no ver al infante junto a su hermana.

-Buenos días Mikoto-san, han ocurrido algunos acontecimientos y Naruto está bajo la supervisión de nuestra cuidadora, quería extenderle una invitación a Itachi, Shisui y Sasuke para ir a nuestra nueva casa para jugar y entrenar- informó e invitó sonriendo viendo a su compañero detrás de su madre- Buenos días Itachi-kun- saludó alegre recibiendo un asentimiento a cambio.

-Eso sería encantador querida, ¿Quién es tu cuidadora? - preguntó curiosa.

-Se llama Masako Mori- respondió la ojiambar acomodando mejor la mochila en sus hombros.

-Está bien avisare a Shisui y le diré que lleve a Sasuke para verlos en la salida de la academia tengan un buen día ambos- se despidió con su amable sonrisa.

\- ¡Hasta luego Mikoto-san! - dijo Hikari antes de seguir a Itachi quien solo se despidió suavemente de su madre antes de avanzar.

\- ¿Tu nueva cuidadora tiene que ver con eso que sentías el sábado? - el pelinegro la miro de reojo mientras caminaban, sintió la cálida energía de la chica más vibrante de lo usual y tuvo curiosidad por el motivo.

-Sí, supongo que recuerdas la forma en la que llegue ¿Cierto? Eso que sentía era un aviso supongo de la llegada de miembros del clan de mi padre, son jóvenes y los últimos que quedan, llegaron de la misma forma que yo guiados por mi energía- explico apegándose a su historia de portada- Te los presentaré hoy, les estaré ayudando a entrenar también- el resto del camino se hizo en silencio y una vez en la academia se dirigieron a sus clases.

La morena estaba inquieta durante la clase, si bien prestaba atención a medias o leía uno de sus libros su mirada solía dirigirse al reloj del aula en varias ocasiones y su aura se extendía y retraía constantemente retorciéndose dando una sensación nerviosa en lugar de su normal calidez y tranquilidad. En algunos momentos aquello ponía a Itachi mismo nervioso lo que le llevaba a colocar una mano sobre el brazo de la niña que tras un respingo de sorpresa procedía a relajarse, pero no tomaba demasiado antes de que el ciclo se repitiera y el pelinegro se preguntaba como serian estos nuevos familiares de la niña que la tenían tan ansiosa. Tras una primera jornada el receso tomó lugar y ambos salieron a almorzar en su lugar habitual.

-Itachi-kun ¿Crees que podríamos entrenar un poco antes de regresar a clases? - preguntó Hikari esperando que su amigo dijera que sí, ya que no quería seguir molestándolo en clases con su distracción y necesitaba enfocarse, aunque las clases fueran aburridas y repetitivas para ella.

-Bien- acepto guardando su bento y levantándose para tomar su usual posición de combate que usaba fuera de las clases del taijutsu de la academia, la castaña se levantó también de un salto tomando distancia y preparándose asumiendo su postura.

\- ¿Solo taijutsu?- consultó antes de iniciar recibiendo un asentimiento del Uchiha, ambos sabían que esto sería nada más que un calentamiento comparándolo con lo que hacían durante sus tardes con Shisui.

Se miraban fijamente antes de saltar uno contra el otro, Hikari nunca había sido una fanática del baile en su antigua vida, pero disfrutaba de los pocos a los que asistió y ahora mientras esquivaba y lanzaba ataques contra su oponente sentía que bailaban una danza que si se quería podía volverse mortal y sin embargo ella realmente disfrutaba de esos momentos. Lanzo una patada baja intentando derribar a Itachi haciéndolo saltar y alejarse, sin perder tiempo el niño se lanzó de regreso en un movimiento calculado intentando asestar un golpe en su rostro, pero acostumbrada a sus maniobras rápidas se cubrió con su brazo.

Sus movimientos fueron casi coordinados esquivando, golpeando, saltando y pateando, empleando maniobras que estaban muy por encima del nivel que les enseñaban y eso fue notado tanto por los chunnin a cargo como por los otros estudiantes que se habían reunido a ver el enfrentamiento, pero todo se detuvo cuando la campana que anunciaba la segunda parte de su jornada sonó, tanto Hikari como Itachi tenían la respiración levemente acelerada y algo de sudor pero más allá de eso no había evidencia de su entrenamiento previo. Todos se apartaron cuando el par se encamino dentro de la academia seguidos por los espectadores quienes susurraban acerca de lo visto antes. Las clases continuaron con relativa normalidad, pero los susurros aun volaban de ida y vuelta por toda el aula hasta que la hora de la salida se anunció, en la puerta de la academia ya les esperaban los otros dos Uchihas.

\- ¡Luciérnaga-chan! - llamo con entusiasmo el mayor desde su lugar junto a Sasuke, Hikari se rio un poco antes de acercarse acariciando el cabello de Sasuke primero.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, hola Shisui- saludo a ambos siendo apresada en un abrazado por el ultimo mencionado.

-Shisui ella necesita respirar- dijo Itachi mirando como la chica intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su primo.

-Lo siento luciérnaga-chan- se disculpó, aunque claramente no lo sentía en realidad si su sonrisa traviesa decía algo- ¿Listos para irnos? Quiero conocer tu nueva casa- la castaña respiro profundo agradecida de estar libre de nuevo y negó para luego ponerse en marcha.

Durante el camino Shisui mantuvo una charla tranquila con la ojiambar como de costumbre, Sasuke iba aferrado al pantalón de su hermano e Itachi iba escuchando la charla de los demás e intervenía ocasionalmente cuando alguno le dirigía una pregunta a él. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la nueva casa dos borrones rubios asaltaron a la castaña quien apenas pudo estabilizarse lo suficiente para no caer al suelo.

\- ¡Aneki/ Hika-chan! - gritaron la niña y el niño rubios abrazando a la mayor.

-Hola a ambos- les saludo riendo y abrazándolos como pudo- Tenemos visitas así que saluden- les informo mientras se separaban de ella.

\- ¡Hola Shisui-nii, Itachi-nii y Sasuke-kun! - dijo Naruto entusiasmado, había estado toda la mañana conociendo a sus nuevos familiares y no podía esperar a que su mejor amigo y los demás los conocieran.

-Soy Kagami Sayaka es un placer conocerlos - se presentó la pequeña rubia haciendo una reverencia antes de que sus brillantes ojos grises se posaran en los de cada uno de los Uchihas, los mayores sintieron como si su alma fuera inspeccionada y juzgada.

-Sayaka estos son Shisui, Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun- los presento señalando a cada uno- ¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunto mientras todos entraban.

-Masako-san está preparando la cena, Kaito está en su habitación y los gemelos y Riku están en el patio trasero- informo Sayaka caminando frente a todos con ese inusual y saltarín paso tan natural en ella.

\- ¿Pueden llevar a todos al patio mientras hablo con Masako-san y busco a Kaito para iniciar el entrenamiento? – pidió amablemente a los más jóvenes recibiendo un asentimiento mirando a sus acompañantes- Los veré en un momento- les sonrió a los pelinegros y desvió su camino a la cocina mientras el resto iba a reunirse con el trio en el patio, al entrar fue recibida por Masako quien estaba sentada tomando un té presumiblemente a la espera de que la cena se alistara.

-Buenas tardes Hikari-chan ¿Tuviste un buen día?- preguntó la mujer amablemente cuando la vio entrar.

-Buenas tardes Mori-san, si tuve un buen día gracias espero que el suyo también haya sido agradable y los demás no le hayan dado muchos problemas- respondió la ojiambar con cortesía.

-Oh querida llámame Masako, nos veremos lo suficiente a diario para evitar tanta formalidad- le dijo la pelinegra riendo suavemente- En cuanto a lo otro, los más pequeños han sido muy dulces solo algo traviesos- le informó con facilidad, Hikari se sintió un poco más tranquila al notar sinceridad en sus palabras, no deseaba que su cuidadora tuviera problemas con los demás en especial con su hermanito, estaba más que agradecida de que por el momento no fuera uno de los habitantes del pueblo con resentimiento por el pequeño Uzumaki.

-Está bien Masako-san, solo deseaba agradecerle por cuidarlos e informarle que estaré entrenando con todos en el patio- notificó antes de sonreírle a la mujer mayor.

-Los llamare cuando esté lista la cena ¿tus invitados se quedaran a cenar?- cuestionó con tranquilidad para asegurarse y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- Bien ahora ve, seguro que están esperando por ti- la pelinegra la despidió con suavidad sabiendo lo ansiosos que habían estado sus cargos por el regreso de la niña mayor, con una ligera reverencia Hikari se despidió y se dirigió ahora al piso superior en busca del Malfoy, siendo que había revisado a todos durante la mañana sabía que habitación era la que buscaba así que tocó al llegar a ella.

-Adelante- se escuchó desde adentro, la castaña no perdió tiempo y se adentró en el cuarto del rubio- Ah veo que has regresado- dijo el ojigris cuando la vio entrar.

-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros para el entrenamiento? Seguiré enseñándoles como sentir las energías y podríamos trabajar en la magia sin varita o puedes solo observar hasta que estés listo- pregunto, no quería presionar al joven respecto a los entrenamientos ya que sabía que no estaba claro con su decisión.

-Iré, quiero aprender a manejar pronto la magia sin varita- levantándose de su cama le dio a entender a la morena que estaba listo para bajar, captando el mensaje dio media vuelta y caminaron al patio, Hikari quería que el ahora Kaito se familiarizara con el combate shinobi aunque este no fuera a convertirse en uno de momento aunado a eso deseaba también que se sintiera cómodo con los demás ya que fuera del pasado que compartían ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad y eran una especie de familia.

En el patio Riku estaba sentado junto a un apacible Itachi mientras que Naruto, Sayaka y Sasuke corrían persiguiéndose y por un momento la ojiambar se preguntó cómo habían convencido al moreno de ello. Más alejados estaban los gemelos junto a Shisui y al ver eso sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- _Solo deseo que la aldea sobreviva_ \- pensó Hikari cuando se acercó al centro del patio atrayendo la atención de todos- Chicos retomaran su meditación por una hora antes de empezar a instruirles lo que sigue, Naru puedes acompañarles con la meditación o empezar las katas que practicamos ayer con Sasuke-kun- ordeno y creo dos clones que fuegon con ellos mientras que siguiendo sus instrucciones los magos se sentaron bajo los árboles cercanos a la casa para meditar, Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo llevo a un lado también para mostrarle los katas que estaba aprendiendo de su hermana para practicar juntos, Shisui se acercó a la castaña al igual que Itachi.

-¿Has practicado el jutsu de fuego que te enseñe en nuestro último entrenamiento luciérnaga-chan?- pregunto el mayor recibiendo un pequeño ruido positivo de la chica- Veamos que tan bien te sale y podre pasar a enseñarte otro- le dijo alejándose y esperando que la chica iniciara la demostración, ella sin más preámbulos ejecuto los sellos en una rápida sucesión.

- _ **Katon Jigoku no Inu no jutsu**_ \- dijo haciendo que se formen cinco perros de fuego que atacan un árbol desde distintos ángulos dejando grandes marcas y quemaduras donde las garras y los dientes de los animales impactaron.

-¡Bien hecho!- felicita Shisui revolviendo un poco el cabello de la chica- A este paso me quedare sin jutsus que enseñarte- bromea el chico.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto- dice ella rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, aunque debo decir que aun gastas más chakra del necesario al usarlo por lo que hoy volveremos a los ejercicios de control antes de que pueda enseñarte otro jutsu- le dice ganándose suspiro pero la chica finalmente asiente- Usaremos el rio esta vez así que vamos- guió a ambos al rio y ato sus manos- El ejercicio consistirá en esquivar todo lo que les arrojare pero además de eso deberán sostener esto en su cuerpo solo usando su chakra- les mostro una serie de pequeñas piedras, se acercó primero a Hikari poniendo una en su frente donde se quedó fija gracias al chakra de ella, luego coloco una en cada hombro y finalmente una en cada rodilla procediendo luego a hacer lo mismo con su primo- Listo vayan ambos al agua- los dos más jóvenes caminaron al rio manteniendo el equilibrio además de sostener las rocas que les tocaban y así Shisui empezó el entrenamiento arrojando distintas cosas ya fueran rocas, kunai, shuriken y en un par de ocasiones jutsus de fuego.

Más alejados al terminar su meditación los magos se habían quedado mirando el entrenamiento de los dos prospectos a shinobis asombrados de cómo se sostenían sin problema sobre el agua como si fuera el mismo suelo y sobre todo como esquivaban lo que les arrojaban con tanta gracia. Kaito (Draco) pensó en como aquello podría haber sido útil durante sus años en guerra para evitar tanto y no por primera vez se preguntó si debía unirse a los demás en su deseo de ser ninjas, quería pertenecer pero el miedo quemaba en su pecho por lo que apartando esos pensamientos miro a la copia de la castaña que había venido con ellos.

-¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?- preguntó con un tono plano.

-¿Han logrado diferenciar las energías?- interrogó sin inmutarse por el tono de voz del rubio, recibiendo sus confirmaciones- Busquen su magia y traten de guiarla a sus manos, piensen en como ella se mueve cuando usan una varita pero en lugar de enfocarla ahí enfóquenla en sus manos y dejen que fluya hacia afuera y retráiganla de nuevo, de esta forma sabrán como canalizarla para lograr los hechizos- les dijo viéndolos flexionar sus manos concentrándose en mover su magia a ese punto.

Logro sentir como Sayaka dejaba ir el flujo más fácilmente que los demás seguida de Riku (Neville) pero aquello era algo que esperaba puesto que la chica siempre había sido de mente totalmente abierta y le era más fácil comprender esos conceptos mientras que el ojicafe aunque no lo notara hacia aquello cuando trabajaba con sus plantas alimentándolas con magia y por ello es que estas crecían de manera rápida y saludable.

Luego de una hora recibieron la llamada de Masako indicándoles que la cena estaba lista, para entonces los cinco mágicos habían logrado un buen avance mientras que los dos más pequeños habían aprendido las katas básicas y ahora Hikari les enseñaba como meditar mientras practicaban para evitar al menos en el caso de Naruto su increíble nivel de energía desbordante. Hikari e Itachi lucían algo empapados mientras regresaban dentro seguidos de un Shisui sonriente, el mayor había creado un par de clones para hacerlo más desafiante que atacaban desde distintos puntos y como una travesura logro guiar a ambos niños a un punto donde debido a los ataques no pudieron evitar chocar y desconcentrarse haciéndoles caer al agua por lo que ambos sentían menos que agrado en aquel momento por el Uchiha mayor.

La cena fue amena con la mayoría hablando aquí y allá, Masako les dejó diciéndole a Hikari que volvería en la mañana y que si necesitaban algo enviaran un aviso y estaría allí tan pronto como fuera posible, Naruto y Sasuke habían comenzado a cabecear cuando los Uchihas decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sayaka, están invitados si desean venir solo seremos nosotros ya que aún no se sienten cómodos para conocer más- invitó la castaña a los primos.

-Vendremos, los esperare con Sasuke luego de sus clases en la academia como hoy, me encargare de informarle a Mikoto oba-san- aseguró Shisui recibiendo una gran sonrisa de parte de la castaña.

-¡Nos veremos mañana entonces!- se despidió sin dejar de sonreír y no entro a la casa hasta que la familia de pelinegros desapareció de su vista. Cuando entro encontró a todos en la sala con Naruto ya dormido, se acercó a él y lo tomo en brazos y tras aplicarle un hechizo refrescante y cambiarle la ropa lo metió en su cama arropándolo, salió y regreso con los demás al piso inferior.

-Debemos empezar a crear las barreras en la casa- les dijo una vez que estuvo sentada- Deje algunas salas muy básicas esta mañana pero necesitamos crear unas más permanentes y estables.

-Traje piedras de runas conmigo, podemos usar una para anclar las barreras y delimitar el terreno con otras en los puntos cardinales luego simplemente podemos usar nuestra sangre en el núcleo para que nos reconozca- dice Kaito (Draco) pensando en las barreras de su antigua mansión.

-¿Qué barreras usaremos? Obviamente no podemos usar ninguna repelente de muggles o así dado que básicamente estamos siendo vigilados- pregunta Haruto (Fred) mirando a su hermano jugar con su varita.

-Una que detecte intenciones sería útil mezclándola con una de _**confundus**_ , una contra ataques externos, podríamos también usar una sala que permita volver invisible o impenetrable la casa en caso de ataque- respondió Riku (Neville)- Son las más neutrales ya que otras serían muy notables.

-Agregaremos una repele muggles adicional que se active también en caso de ataque, eso junto a la de _**confundus**_ deberían ser suficientes para proteger la casa- agrego Hikari anotando todo en un papel que invoco segundos atrás.

-¿Cómo explicaremos las barreras? No creo que sean algo común aquí- esta vez fue Arashi (George) quien pregunto.

-He practicado Fūinjutsu es como las runas pero usa chakra, podría simplemente decir que use eso para formar las barreras pero en lugar de chakra normal use mi kekkei genkai y al usar eso no podrán pedir más ya que sería catalogado como secreto de clan- dijo la castaña, sabía que los ancianos del consejo serían los más molestos con esta situación ya que estaba alejando más a Naruto de cualquier tipo de control que pudieran tener sobre él, siempre podría usar la opción de respaldo que tenía planeada desde hace un tiempo atrás pero lo dejaría para consultarlo con los demás luego.

-Eso podría funcionar, si es algo así como los secretos familiares de los magos será útil más adelante, deberíamos buscar más informaciones sobre cómo funcionan los clanes internamente para evitar algún fallo- Kaito (Draco) estaba claro que solo él y Riku (Neville) tenían formación como jefes de familia y por tanto serían los más adecuados para trabajar las bases de cualquier plan que incluyera el trabajo de clan.

-Siempre puedo consultar con Fugaku-san, es el padre de Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun y es el líder del clan Uchiha- mencionó la mayor anotando aquello también asegurándose de marcarlo.

-Luego de poner las barreras estaría bien iniciar la construcción del invernadero, sería útil tener uno para que nuestras existencias para pociones no sean solo las que están en éxtasis- en definitiva Riku (Neville) sabía que sería importante aquello, no solo porque siempre fue un santuario para él sino que sabía que tarde o temprano necesitarían plantas y no podían confiar por siempre en sus reservas.

-Trataremos de crear las barreras esta semana, con eso podríamos consultar con el hokage para tener un equipo gennin para ayudar a construir el invernadero, aunque nosotros tendremos que ampliarlo por medios mágicos y esconder a la vista la zona para la variedad mágica de las plantas- Hikari seguía agregando más y más cosas a la lista y aquello apenas empezaba puesto que sabía que aún quedaban áreas importantes que necesitarían.

-Podemos crear un invernadero subterráneo y así evitamos ampliar la parte superior, solo tendríamos que ocultar la entrada, con encantamientos de clima y runas podemos acondicionarlo para cambiar el clima y la luz que necesitan las plantas- ofreció Sayaka como alternativa.

-Eso sería ideal, aun debemos revisar el sótano para prepararlo como sala de pociones y la biblioteca aunque esa será la más sencilla quitando el área oculta- dos cosas más agregadas a la gran lista.

-Me encargare de la sala de pociones- dice Kaito (Draco), aquello era lo único que le quedaba de su padrino y apreciaba mucho la preparación de pociones, hubiera deseado convertirse en medibrujo pero dadas sus funciones como jefe de su familia no pudo completar aquella meta.

-Te ayudaremos- dice Arashi (George) señalándose a él y a su hermano.

-Trabajamos con muchas pociones debido a nuestra tienda así que- continúo el otro gemelo.

-Sería útil que algunos de nosotros sepamos cómo se establece todo allá abajo en caso de necesidad- terminaron ambos al unísono, era una sensación cálida retomar aquella costumbre de terminar las frases del otro o hablar al mismo tiempo, Arashi (George) en definitiva se sentía completo una vez más.

-Está bien- el rubio se encogió de hombros aceptando la ayuda, no le molestaba que le ayudaran y así evitarían cualquier desastre futuro.

-Hikari y yo podemos encargarnos de la biblioteca, aunque supongo que todos deberán ayudar con la clasificación de libros ya que imagino que habrán algunos tomos repetidos en las bibliotecas familiares- dice Sayaka moviendo sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás.

-Podremos organizar la parte muggle de la biblioteca mientras esperamos por las barreras, también puedo consultar con el Hokage para saber sobre el invernadero, con suerte podremos tener al menos la información sobre eso antes de finalizar la semana y las barreras ya deberían estar en pie para entonces- la castaña guardo la lista ya organizada con lo que deberían hacer y lo que posiblemente necesitarían- Sera mejor irnos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo- se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada, todos dijeron sus despedidas y subieron a sus habitaciones, la pequeña rubia se quedó atrás y sostuvo la mano de su amiga antes de que esta entrara en su habitación- ¿Sucede algo Lu?- preguntó preocupada mirando a la menor.

-Debes decirles todo- dijo la ojigris con sus soñadores ojos brillando.

-¿A quiénes te refieres?- pregunto esta vez seriamente, estaba segura de saber a qué información se refería pero no a quienes.

-A los Uchihas, están muy ligados a nuestro futuro Hika-chan y necesitan conocer la verdad- le revelo viendo el conflicto parpadear en los ojos ámbar de su hermana en todo menos en sangre.

-No creo estar lista, ¿Qué pasa si nos rechazan luego de eso? No quisiera tener que usar hechizos de memoria en ellos porque significaría cortar lazos a la larga- dice la morena preocupada, no quería perder a los pelinegros.

-Tu y yo conocemos lo que sucede cuando ocultas la información, sabemos las consecuencias que eso conlleva- ambas sabían y pensaban en un cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes, Hikari mas que nadie sabía que si hubieran sabido la mayor parte de la información desde el principio podrían haber terminado con todo antes o al menos no se habrían perdido tantas vidas.

-Tienes razón, tratare de contarles todo cuando al menos tengamos parte de nuestros arreglos en casa hechos- se rindió aun sintiendo algo de temor dentro de sí misma pero reconociendo que parte de ella ansiaba ser sincera con ambos chicos que habían sido sus primeros amigos y parte de su ancla en este mundo.

-Todo irá bien, ten confianza en ellos- la rubia le dio un abrazo antes de irse a descansar a su habitación, Hikari suspiro y entro al suyo, se dio una ducha para quitar la suciedad del día y tras vestirse se fue directo a la cama.

- _Solo espero que sea lo correcto_ \- se aferró a sus sabanas cerrando sus ojos- _Mama, papa, Kushina-san, Minato-san guíenme y denme fuerzas_ \- pidió mentalmente antes de dormirse finalmente.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Antes de que alguien intente matarme me disculpo sinceramente por todo el tiempo que demore en publicar este capítulo, no puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí y a mis musas porque no sabía cómo hacerlo (me tomo 3 intentos uno de ellos borrado accidentalmente por lo que tuve que reescribir todo y aun así no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado) Solo espero que les guste y sepan que no voy a abandonar el fic, en caso de que eso ocurriera (que dudo que suceda pero nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta) dejaría un aviso. Les agradezco aun así que se mantengan aquí a pesar del tiempo y aprecio mucho su preocupación y review.**

 **Las encuestas se mantendrán un poco más ya que ninguno de los resultados aparecerá en lo pronto por lo que me decidí dejarlo algo más de tiempo. Haciendo un recuento para los que no han leído la anterior encuesta estas son las que están digamos "activas" en este momento:**

 **-Patronus que les gustaría que tenga cada uno (excepto Luna porque ella ya está decidido, tanto su actual como su futuro cambio)**

 **-Si quieren formas animagas para los 5 nuevos y cuales serían.**

 **-Futuras parejas para cada uno (Menos Luna que ya está decidido)**

 **Además por sugerencia de un lector agregue los nombres de los magos entre paréntesis para que sea más fácil la transición del cambio de nombres.**

 **Respuestas: Como siempre con el respectivo y merecido agradecimiento a todos los que comentan, dan favorite y follow.**

 **-Auror DragonSlayer: Tu review me dejo dándole vueltas al asunto por mucho tiempo, tengo una idea ya organizada en mente y si tendrán forma animaga pero tendrá sus contra y no tendrán el tiempo ilimitado de una transformación animaga convencional aunque sí tendrá un tiempo prudente y útil, todo esto lo ahondare cuando ocurra el cambio solo debo decir que tendrá que ver con su chakra, solo espero que cuando ocurra sea lo suficientemente coherente y pueda satisfacer a todos. Y bueno yo tampoco quisiera ser Hiruzen en estos momentos.**

 **-tenshin anime: Hola me alegra que te gustara el cap espero que este también te guste, no te preocupes entiendo como es todo eso con tesis y demás :c, Draco es Draco y por más que sea le costara integrarse pero Naru y los demás le ayudaran en eso. Sé que es extraño las edades pero me pareció que era lo más idóneo dado que tienen que prepararse para su vida shinobi como Hermione hizo, en cuestiones de clan si habrá un líder pero aún estoy algo indecisa sobre a quién poner, Hikari sería la opción más viable ya que es la mayor y quien tiene más tiempo en las naciones elementales pero creo que Neville o Draco también harían un buen trabajo debido a sus posiciones como jefes de familia en el otro mundo.**

 **-Asural: Lamento que el encuentro entre shinobis y magos no sea el mejor, la verdad tengo pensando algo para el día siguiente durante la fiesta que incluye a los gemelos y a Luna dando una muestra de sus peculiaridades. Las bromas comenzaran pronto, solo un poco más y se iniciara el pequeño apocalipsis de Hiruzen.**

 **\- Seremoon: A Draco no le conviene iniciar discusiones ya que aún no tiene la confianza para ello, piensa que técnicamente seria el contra cinco y aquí no tiene a nadie más que ellos por lo que mejor ir a con buen pie. La cuidadora será leal, pero los chicos tendrán que ingeniárselas para evitar situaciones problemáticas en el mejor de los casos. El viejo halcón tratara de meter sus garras en el asunto pero no es buena idea ir en contra de seis magos que pasaron por una guerra y están dispuestos a todo por su familia ¿no crees?**

 **\- AyaValkyrie: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

 **-clarisolrivas931: Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste!**

 **-Eliz: la acción de los bromistas empezara pronto ya que aún deben digamos "adaptarse" al entorno (próximo capítulo posiblemente), los Uchihas aun entrenaran con Hikari pero habrá un momento en que se dispararan los celos de Itachi aunque no será como la mayoría espera o eso creo. Como vez es una mujer, ahondare en su pasado y vida más adelante. Si Kaito y Fugaku necesitaran paciencia, el primero para lidiar con el mini sol y el segundo cuando conozca al nuevo clan residente. Se llevaran bien con los novatos aunque habrá algunos ejem "inconvenientes".**

 **: aquí el nuevo cap espero que sea de tu agrado, me alegra que te guste como va Hermi y poco a poco se verá cómo se adaptan todos. Itachi quedara con Hermione ya que son la pareja principal de esta historia.**

 **-galiciato: como ves si la continuare, no abandonare mi historia aunque puede que en algunas ocasiones mis musas se pongan rebeldes y me hagan demorar más de la cuenta.**

 **-lalo80: Gracias por la sugerencia, sinceramente no lo había pensado…espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **-Milu: No he dejado el fic como vez solo estuve inactiva por las vacaciones de mis musas, me alegra bastante que te guste.**

 **Como siempre gracias y recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias y que haré todo lo posible para tomarlas en cuenta, de nuevo gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de mis faltas y mis tardanzas lo aprecio de todo corazón.**

 **Se despide Lady Altair Black, besos!**


End file.
